


All My Life

by BriMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Scallison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia, Stydia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: The definition of a soulmate is a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond.In this alternate universe, everybody is born seeing black and white until the moment you touch your soulmate. When you're too far away from them, it physically pains you. In order to heal the pain, you must go through the five steps of love. If you defy your soulmate, you'll both suffer heartache. When your soulmate dies, your vision returns to black and white either until you meet your next soulmate or forever.Ships: Stydia (main focus) and ScallisonOriginally Started: August 4, 2016Originally Ended: January 4, 2017
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	1. Just A Legend

Nobody knows the real reason why the world was made like this. The legend says that long ago a witch fell in love with a man, but he didn't feel the same way because he loved someone else. Devastated and angry, the witch became envious of the woman who stole her love's heart and put a curse on everybody to see in black and white until they meet their soulmate. 

When you were too far away from your partner, you would physically feel pain from the inside. The only way to make the pain stop is by passing the five steps of falling in love. The moment you touch, the pain of being too far, interest, the first kiss, and your first time together. If you defy your soulmate, the pain will increase more day by day. 

However some people ended up together in different ways. Some people started off hating each other and eventually fell in love, some people believed in love at first sight (quite literally) and instantly fell in love, and sometimes people will go their whole lives never meeting their soulmate. Of course the witch made sure everyone suffered the moment they met their soulmate so they can feel her pain like the sick son of a bitch she was. 

Some people believed in the legend some didn't. And Lydia was one of the ones who didn't. 

***

Lydia has been dating Jackson since her eighth grade year. Even though she didn't see color the moment their skin touched, she didn't let it bother her. She was never a believer of the whole soulmate thing although it would be nice to see color. Jackson didn't see color either, but he didn't care either. 

She hated when people claimed that Jackson isn't the one for her; she always just rolled her eyes at them. They just don't understand their love for each other. She's been with him since she was 13 until her sophomore year in college. If that's not love, then she doesn't know what is. 

Lydia and Allison have been best friends since their freshman year of high school. They both applied and got excepted to the same university and became roommates. Lydia was currently putting on her makeup as Allison was babbling on and on about her soulmate. 

"Oh I can't wait to meet my perfect match! I just have this gut feeling he's attractive, funny, adorkable, and we're gonna be so in love with each other we're gonna make everyone around us sick!" Allison said. Lydia rolled her eyes at her best friend as she applied mascara.

Lydia loved Allison with all her heart she really did. However she got annoying and passionate about soulmates and love and how she's gonna meet him and blah blah blah. She's been hearing what Allison believes he's gonna be like since freshman year, but she got used to it. 

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet your soulmate Lydia." Allison said. She rose her brow and stared at her. "What?" Lydia said. "You know, I can't wait until we can both see color and share a wedding together." Allison said. Lydia glared at her friend. Allison always does this. She tended to bring up the fact that Jackson was indeed not the one for her since she couldn't see color.

It wasn't the fact that Allison didn't like Jackson; it was more of the fact that she didn't really believe they loved each other. Their relationship seemed forced almost. Lydia had this certain type for the men she dated. Athletic jock who doesn't exactly treat her with the respect she probably deserved to be treated with who never considered her feelings first.

"Allison we've talked about this about a million times." Lydia said. Allison sighed. "I know, I know, but I can't help it!" Allison said. "You know how I don't believe in the whole soulmate thing. It's just a myth that lovesick puppies fall for." Lydia said. Allison whined and made a pouty face. "Well then I'm proud to be a lovesick puppy." Allison barked and put her hands under her chin like a dog. Lydia giggled and continued to put on her makeup. 

"You're so childish Allison." Lydia said. "Go get dressed we're gonna go meet Jackson downstairs soon." Lydia commanded. Allison stopped and finished getting dressed. "Maybe I'll meet the one today!" She heard Allison say from her room. 

*** 

Stiles and Scott were in the middle of a very heated match of Mario Kart down in the lounge area of the university. Stiles and Scott happened to go to the same university and high school as Lydia and Allison. 

"Dude I just got green shelled by fucking Luigi again! Great now I'm in fifth place." Scott exclaimed. Stiles laughed evilly as he turned his wheel. Stiles has been in first place the entire two hours they've been playing without breaking a sweat. "Sucks to suck McCall." Stiles said. Scott flipped him off. 

"Oh great here comes Bowser with his stupid rocket about to run me over." Scott said. Stiles was on the third lap and about to cross the finish line. He saw Baby Peach in the corner of his eye and began getting worried. "Oh no you don't." Stiles said as he sped up to the finish line winning the race. Stiles got up out his seat and did a victory dance.

"Hell yeah! That was my 25th win in a row. That's gotta be a record!" Stiles said. Scott bowed down on his knees to him as if he were a king of some sort. "I am not worthy please teach me your ways oh wise one." Scott said. Stiles gently rested his foot on top of Scott's back.

"Well the first step to winning glory is to get the champion a refreshing Coke at the snack bar." Stiles said. Scott got the message and walked to the free snack bar. He poured some Coke into a cup. When he turned around, he accidentally bumped into a girl who was walking by. He had spilled all the Coke on the ground and some on himself in the process. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" The girl said. He shook it off. "Nah it's okay. I'm a clumsy mess anyway." Scott said. They both reached for the cup that had fell on the ground and accidentally touched hands. 

The moment they touched, they both saw the black and white slowly fade away. They saw the color of their skin for the first time and the color of the things around them. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "You have beautiful eyes." Scott said. The girl blushed and smiled. "Back at you uh McCall isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "The one and only. You're Allison Argent right?" Scott asked. She nodded.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. I never thought we'd meet like this." Allison said holding out her hand. He shook it. "Yeah me too. I always thought I'd meet you in some coffee shop or some romantic city like Paris or something." Scott said. She got excited at his comment. "No way! I've always thought I'd meet you that way too!" She said. He smiled at her jumpiness he was always a fan of happy and good spirited girls. 

"I think we're gonna be good for each other." Scott said. "Yeah me too." Allison said. They both never let their hands go when they shook hands. Scott hadn't noticed they had been holding hands this entire time. "Wanna call me sometime?" Allison said not letting go of him just yet. He nodded frantically. "Oh yes I'd love that very much." Scott said taking out his phone. "A few friends and I were gonna go to the funhouse this Saturday would you wanna come?" Allison asked. Scott nodded. "Great I'll text you the information." Allison said. 

They both exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Scott entered the lounge with the goofiest grin on his face. "Yo where's my Coca Cola Scotty?" Stiles asked. He didn't respond he just sat on the couch and sighed. Stiles furrowed his brows when he saw his friend with a weird smile on his face. Stiles snapped in his face, but he didn't even blink.

"What has gotten into you Scott? You look like you just met the love of your life." Stiles said. Scott's lips widened so far it seemed as if he was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh so that's your hair color. I always had a feeling you were a brunette." Scott said looking at Stiles' hair. Stiles looked at him confused at first letting the comment go completely over his head. 

"How do you know if I'm a brunette? You haven't met your..." Stiles gasped when he realized what happened. "No way. You met your soulmate didn't you?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. Stiles got excited for his friend. "Yo that's awesome man! What's her name?" Stiles asked. "Her name is Allison Argent she used to go to our high school too." Scott said. Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"No way Allison Argent as in Lydia Martin's best friend? Your soulmate is literally best friends with my childhood crush." Stiles said. Scott just shrugged. "Yeah isn't it great? I got her number and we planned on hanging out this Saturday at the funhouse." Scott said. "Wait is she bringing her friends?" Stiles asked. He nodded yes. Stiles began getting excited again. 

"Dude can I go? Lydia would be there." Stiles asked. Scott rolled his eyes at him. "Stiles we've been over this a million times. She's just not that into you man, and she's had the same boyfriend since the eighth grade!" Scott said. Stiles ignored him and got on his knees. "Please please oh please let me go." Stiles pleaded. Scott sighed in defeat.

"Alright alright I'll tell her. She needs to meet my friends if she wants to be with me anyways." Scott said while pulling out his phone. Stiles clapped his hands. "Yay thanks man you're the best." Stiles said and slipped away. Scott mocked him. "Don't come crying to me when she rejects you!" Scott yelled as Stiles skipped happily back to his dorm room.


	2. No

"No." Lydia said walking away from her friend as fast as she could to their dorm. Allison whined and made a pouty face. "Please Lydia." Allison pleaded. Lydia shook her head as she strutted. "No." She repeated a bit more frustrated.

When they reached their dorm, Lydia was about to put the key in the lock but Allison got in her way. Lydia glared at her annoyed. "Are you serious right now?" Lydia asked. "Please go with us to the funhouse! You don't even have to act like he's even there!" Allison said trying to convince her. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Move out the way Argent.Vampire Diaries is about to come on, and I am not missing the opportunity to see Damon shirtless on TV." Lydia said trying to stick the key in. Allison got in the way again and Lydia sighed. "Can I bring Jackson?" Lydia asked. Allison grimaced at the thought of Jackson going to the funhouse with them.

"Uhhhh...." Allison trailed off. "No Jackson, no Lydia." Lydia said. Allison rolled her eyes and began swearing in her head. "Alright fine he can come too." Allison said in defeat. Lydia smirked. "Great we'll all meet up at the funhouse at seven. Now get out my way I need to drool over Ian Somerhalder." Lydia said pushing Allison out of her way.

Allison scoffed and pulled out her phone to text Scott. 

A: Good news and bad news

S: Good news first please

A: Good news is Stiles can come along

S: Yay! What's the bad news?

A: Bad news is Jackson is coming along too.

S: Ugh I thought you said you'd handle that

A: I'm sorry I couldn't get her to go without him!

S: Ugh okay fine. I'll tolerate him, but only because I like you.

A: Awe you're so sweet. We're gonna be good soulmates.

S: 😚

Allison smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. "Are you gonna stand at the doorway all day, or are you gonna join me?" Lydia said. Allison blushed, walked in, and closed the door.

***

"Soooo what did she say?" Stiles asked. Scott have him a small smile. "Well Lydia is for sure going, but..." Scott trailed off. "No, no but's I hate but's." Stiles said. "But Jackson is coming along with us." Scott finished giving him a sympathetic look. Stiles rolled his eyes and fell backwards on the couch.

"Ugh I fucking hate that guy. He's been torturing us since the second grade for no reason." Stiles said. Scott sat down next to him. "Yeah well if you wanna see Lydia, you gotta cope with him for one night alright." Scott said. Stiles mocked him. "Alright let's go to class. I don't want Ms. Blake to yell at us again for being ten minutes late for class." Scott said. "Yeah yeah I'm coming dad." Stiles said getting up.

***

Of course Stiles and Scott were running late to class once again. They were currently jogging from their campus to the other side of the school. Scott looked at his watch. "We're never gonna make it! We already have two strikes man. If we get three we're fucked!" Scott said. Stiles was looking around for something that could help them get there faster, and luckily found a golf cart parked nearby.

"Dude I've got a crazy plan, but it's the only way." Stiles said. Scott furrowed his brows. "We've gotta hijack that golf cart." Stiles said running towards it. "Dude that's illegal stop!" Scott said running after him. "Who's gonna stop me? The law?" Stiles said and laughed evilly. "YES!" Scott yelled back, but it was too late.

Some idiot left the key in the ignition, so Stiles began driving the cart before Scott could even jump in. "Dude wait dammit!" Scott said panting. Stiles slowed down but didn't fully stop as Scott hopped on. "Alright let's go!" Stiles said as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Some rich looking white guy who looks like his daddy would sew me began chasing after them with a golf club in the air.

"Hey give me back my cart! My dad paid good money for that!" The guy said. Stiles laughed and began driving faster. "Suck it prep boy!" Stiles said as he flipped him off. "My father will hear about this!" The guy said as Stiles drove off to class. The guy stopped chasing him and pulled out his phone angrily. "Hello, Lydia? You will not believe what just happened!" The guy said. Little did Stiles and Scott know that they stole Jackson Whittemore's cart.

"Dude we have two minutes before the lecture starts!" Scott warned. Stiles had a determined face. Stiles saw a ramp that lead to the campus and got an idea. "Hold on tight Scotty boy because we're going air born." Stiles said. Scott made a worried expression. "You wouldn't." Scott said. Stiles nodded. "Oh but I would." Stiles said as he mashed down on the pedal. They were driving up the ramp as fast it could go and flew over the construction in the parking lot. They were both screaming their heads off as people watched in awe and confusion.  
"We're gonna die!" Scott yelled. They landed safely on the other side and Stiles parallel parked into a parking space. They both exhaled and looked at each other. "Dude that was awesome!" Stiles said. Scott looked too shaken up to answer at the moment. Stiles looked at his phone clock. "We have 57 seconds before class starts! We gotta go!" Stiles said pulling Scott with him. Before he left, he pulled out a twenty and gave it to the construction worker. "If a guy in golf gear asks for us, we were never here." Stiles said and ran off.

They both ran up the stairs and through the hallway. "Ten more seconds!" Scott warned. "We're gonna make it!" Stiles said. They ran up to the room and burst through the door panting and slightly sweating. Everyone looked at them in disgust or concern. "We made it." Scott said while panting. "I can't believe we did that." Stiles said.

"Aw so Scott and Stiles finally made it to class on time. This must be a dream." Ms. Blake said. Stiles and Scott walked up to their assigned seats still out of breath from all that running. Stiles sat beside Lydia and smiled at her. She made a disgusted and disappointed face at him. "Hey Lydia." Stiles said. "No." She said not even looking at him. He frowned and rested his head on the desk.

"Now that that is over, we can start our lesson." Ms. Blake said. Stiles didn't even listen to whatever the hell she was saying because he had his mind on a certain girl beside him.


	3. Mirrors

"Why are we always so damn late all the time?" Scott asked while trying to find his sock. Stiles was throwing shoes around looking for the other match. "Because it's in our nature Scott." Stiles said. Scott sighed in frustration.

"Ugh Allison and them are probably already at the funhouse. I hate making bad impressions." Scott said. "Dude she's your soulmate she's gonna have to get used to being disappointed at some time." Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes. "Wow thanks man I'm really feeling the love." Scott snapped sardonically. Scott finally found that damn sock and slipped it on.

"Stiles let's go!" Scott said picking up his keys. Stiles hopped to the living room with one shoe on. "It takes hours to look this gorgeous sweety." Stiles said in his best metro voice. Scott scoffed and screwed his eyes. "The faster we go the faster you get to see Lydia." Scott said attempting to persuade him. It seemed to work because Stiles ran out of the door to his Jeep. "Damn I should use that technique every time." Scott said as he shut the door.

***

"Where are they?" Allison said looking at her watch. Lydia made a sarcastic and all knowing smile as Jackson made an annoyed expression. "I knew they'd be late. I can't think of one time when they were on time for Ms. Blake's class." Lydia said looking at her nails. "Why'd you even invite dumb and dumber? They'll make us look bad, and I've worked too hard to make myself look good." Jackson said. Allison rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"They'll be here any second now I can just feel it." Allison said. As if on cue, Scott and Stiles appeared. Allison smiled once she saw the love of her life. "Maybe your emotional tether to him actually senses when they're close to you." Lydia said. Allison blushed. "Well look who decided to show up? The stooges." Jackson said. Stiles furrowed his brows at him.

"Jackson you realize there are three stooges and two of us right?" Stiles asked with a smirk on his face. Allison and Lydia tried to hold in a giggle as Jackson just scowled at him. "Whatever let's hurry up and go inside I'm tired of waiting on you people." Jackson said with the gang following behind him.

They all decided to eat first, so they sat in a booth at the restaurant inside the funhouse. "You guys won't believe what happened yesterday." Jackson said suddenly catching everybody's attention. Lydia snapped and pointed at him. "Oh is this about-" Jackson put a hand over her mouth. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." Jackson said with a stern look on his face. When he let go, Lydia averted her eyes somewhere else in embarrassment.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the most unbelievable thing happened to me yesterday. Two menaces stole my golf cart and crashed it into the school parking lot, and I still haven't found out who it was. Crazy right?" Jackson said sipping from his drink. Scott and Stiles froze and looked at each other with guilty yet mischievous expressions.

"Oh I wonder who that could be how unfortunate." Scott said trying to act natural which never works. "Yeah when I asked the construction worker if he saw them, he said no." Jackson said. Stiles hid his smirk as he remembered his bribe. "Oh god that's terrible." Stiles said in his best fraud condolences. "Yeah when I catch those suckers I'm gonna sue them so hard their grandchildren will feel it!" Jackson said banging the table. The whole table went silent and continued eating in silence.

***

When they finished eating, they went through their favorite parts of the funhouse. "Hey do you wanna go through the love tunnel?" Allison asked Scott. Scott made an unsure face. "You mean ride a boat ride with a bunch of creepy stuffed animal robots singing love songs to me? Yeah why not." Scott said. She squealed in excitement and dragged him to the tunnel.

Scott looked at Stiles with a help me expression on his face. Stiles just smiled and waved as his friend got pulled into a man's worse nightmare. "Awe poor Scott already has to go through the sacrifices of dating." Stiles said as he went to the mirrors exhibit alone. Lydia was yanking on Jackson's arm trying to persuade him to go to the mirror exhibit with her. Lydia had always been a sucker for one-way mirrors.

"Please babe! I really wanna go in the mirror exhibit." Lydia pleaded. Jackson nodded no. "No absolutely not. You know how I am about places that are hard to escape." Jackson said. "But I thought you loved challenges." Lydia said. He shook his head again. "I said no." Jackson stated crossing his arms. "But it's my favorite part." Lydia said. "NO! If you wanna go so bad, then go by yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make a phone call." Jackson said as he walked away.

She frowned and walked to the mirror exhibit pouting and sad. "So much for my boyfriend." Lydia said. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground as she roamed through the hallway.

***

Stiles has always been a fan of the mirror exhibit especially the one-way mirrors. He liked seeing other people on the other side look through it without knowing he was there. He was tracing his finger on the mirror as he strolled through the exhibit. He stopped in his tracks once he saw a familiar girl on the other side.

It was Lydia standing there all alone. He wondered where Jackson was, and why he wasn't with her. She seemed sad and a bit disappointed about something or someone. Jackson must've said something cruel to her like he always does. He'll never understand why she puts up with his constant verbal abuse every day.

His thoughts are interrupted when Lydia walks up to one side of the one-way mirror and stared at her reflection unaware of his presence on the other side. She began tearing up and wiping the tears that had rolled down her cheek. Stiles wished he could just hug her, wipe her tears away, kiss her forehead and tell her it's okay. But he couldn't; she wasn't his to claim.

She eventually stopped crying and began tracing her hand across the glasses like he was earlier. Stiles put his hand on the glass and pretended as if his hand was on hers as she strolled through the exhibit. He didn't realize he had followed her until the end of the mirrors. When it ended, they appeared in front of each other which scared Lydia for a second.

Their palms were touching and they stared at each other for a while. Something unbelievable happened that day.

Stiles saw color.

The first thing he saw was Lydia's green eyes and red lips. She was wearing a red dress and black heels, but for some reason he couldn't see the color of one of the flowers on her dress. He gasped and she seemed to have caught on too. She quickly put her hand down and looked everywhere but his direction.

"Do you see it too?" Stiles asked hopefully. Lydia furrowed her brows at him. "See what?" She asked.

And at that moment, Stiles' heart broke.


	4. Leave Me Alone

Monday

It's been two days since Stiles was able to see color, but it wasn't happy or romantic like he thought it would be. He found out the color he wasn't able to see for some reason is called pink, but he was able to see every other color. He was currently lying on his back on his bed thinking about how it was possible that Lydia didn't see color too.

He was crestfallen that his love wasn't requited, but I guess that's what happens when your soulmate is Lydia fucking Martin. He felt an ache in his chest that he's never felt before, but he didn't pay it much mind since it wasn't too painful.

"Hey man I'm heading out to first period." Scott said. Stiles just nodded indicating he heard him; Scott automatically knew something was wrong when he didn't reply with words. "You're quiet today which is not normal at all for you. What's wrong?" Scott asked with a concerned face. Stiles just shrugged and continued looking at the ceiling of his room.

"Nothing really." Stiles said. Scott didn't believe him for a second, but he could tell he didn't want to talk about it right now. "Well when you're ready to tell me what's eating you let me know." Scott said. Stiles examined what Scott was wearing and grimaced. "Oh god Scott please tell me you're not wearing orange and blue together. That's a terrible combo." Stiles said.

Scott examined his clothes not realizing what Stiles said. "What I think it looks good together besides-" Scott stopped mid sentence when he comprehended what Stiles just said. Stiles eyes widened in fear when he noticed he just gave his secret away. He didn't want to tell Scott yet. "Wait a minute did you just say you can see the colors I'm wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles lied and shook his head no.

"You liar! You can see color! Oh my god this is great you met your soulmate! Who is she? How'd you guys meet? How long have you've been able to see color?" Scott kept asking questions quickly. Stiles rolled his eyes and put his hands on his face. He did not want to answer all these damn questions.

"Don't you have to go to class or something Scotty boy?" Stiles asked trying to get him to leave him alone. Scott just sat down on his bed and rested his head on his knuckles. "Class can wait." Scott said. Stiles sighed loudly and sat up on his bed. "Okay I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone." Stiles said. Scott nodded in understanding.

"Okay I've been seeing color since Saturday except for pink for some reason." Stiles said. "You've been seeing color for two days and you didn't tell me!" Scott said offended. "Dude let me finish." Stiles said. Scott shut up and listened. "Anyway I met my soulmate at the funhouse we went to, and you can never guess who it was." Stiles said. Scott started shaking his leg in excitement.

"It's friggin Lydia Martin." Stiles said. Scott dropped his jaw to the floor. "As in the Lydia Martin? The one who's dating Jackson and despises you?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "Do you know anyone else named Lydia honestly." Stiles said. "Dude that's amazing you've loved her for what like eleven years. Why're you bummed out?" Scott asked.

Stiles made a saddened face. "When we touched hands at the mirror exhibit, I asked her if she could see it too. She said see what? And my heart just shattered." Stiles said. Scott made a sympathetic face and rubbed Stiles back. "Awe man that sucks. How is it possible for one person to see color and the other doesn't?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. "I don't know man, but this sucks. Of course the love of my life doesn't love me back because the universe is a bitch." Stiles said.

"Awe dude I'm so sorry to hear that. Hey maybe in about a year she'll come around or something. Soulmates do have a tendency to find each other somehow." Scott said. Stiles smiled at his friend. "Yeah well I don't know maybe there was a mistake when someone paired us two." Stiles said. That pain in his heart returned, but it was a little bit more painful.

"Well I gotta go to class, but we'll definitely talk about this later." Scott said getting up from his bed. Stiles nodded and rested on his bed again. When he heard Scott leave, he made a loud and frustrated groan. He looked at the sky and scowled.

"Why did you have to pair me with Lydia Martin?"

***

Lydia has been pretending to not see colors for two days now. She hadn't told Allison or Jackson about it because she knew Allison would freak out and Jackson would probably yell at her. She knew she was able to see color the moment she touched Stiles' hand she just didn't want to believe he was her soulmate.

For some reason she only saw a few colors, but not all of them like Allison did. She could only see shades of blue, brown, red, and green but that was it. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Why did God give her him as a soulmate? She liked Jackson not spastic Stiles. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Allison enter her room.

"Hey Lydia I'm about to go see Scott in about an hour. How do you like this design?" Allison asked modeling her brown dress. Lydia made a small frown when she saw her friends choice of color. "Oh god Allison honey have you been wearing that color all this time? We definitely need to go shopping asap." Lydia said. Allison frowned at her reaction. Allison stopped and noticed what Lydia just said.

"Oh my god." Allison said. Lydia looked at her confused. "What?" Lydia asked. "You can see color which means that you met your soulmate!" Allison said. She began jumping up and down and squealing in excitement. "I knew it, I knew it! Jackson truly isn't your soulmate!" Allison said high giving herself. Lydia blushed and blankly stared at her friend.

"Shhh! Will you keep it down? Yes, okay I met my so called soulmate, but I'm not happy about it." Lydia said. Allison stopped celebrating and sat down next to Lydia. "What do you mean you're not happy about it? He's your other half together you make a whole." Allison said. Lydia grimaced and shook her head in disgust at the thought of her and Stiles being together.

"I got Stiles for a soulmate." Lydia said. Allison looked at her expressionless for a second, but eventually busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Lydia asked. Allison looked and pointing at the sky. "Man you sure are funny." Allison said. "It's not funny! I don't wanna be with Stiles I wanna be with Jackson!" Lydia said. The moment she said that her heart began aching in a way she's never felt before.

"Why wouldn't you want Stiles? He's sweet, funny, sardonic, athletic, and actually as smart as you." Allison said. "No one is close to my IQ thank you very much." Lydia said. Allison rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is he's kind of a perfect match for you, and he'd treat you right." Allison said. Lydia looked offended. "Are you indicating that Jackson treats me wrong?!" Lydia asked. Allison gave her a we both know it's true look.

"Lydia you deserve better." Allison said and left their room. Lydia rolled her eyes and yelled into a pillow. She truly couldn't stand when Allison was right. "Ugh I wish everybody would just leave me alone." Lydia said.


	5. Red String of Fate

Do you know the legend of the red string of fate? The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined flame.

The pain in Lydia's chest intensified over the past few days and she didn't understand why. She decided to go to the school doctor about it since he knew everything about everything. She made sure not to tell Allison or Jackson because they'd both nag her about it.

She walked up to the door of the doctor's office and knocked lightly. A man opened the door and smiled when he noticed her. "Lydia Martin nice to see you again." The man said opening the door to invite her in. She walked in and nodded at him. "It's always a pleasure to see you too Dr. Deaton." Lydia said and sat down on the bed.

Deaton smiled and looked through her portfolio. "So apparently you've been having severe chest pains recently. Is that right?" Deaton asked. Lydia nodded. "Yes and I don't really know why it's happening. It all started when-" Lydia stopped herself from revealing her secret. Dr. Deaton gave her an impatient look. "Go on." Deaton said. She sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lydia asked. He nodded. "Okay I've been feeling this heartache ever since I've seen color." Lydia said. Deaton smirked and closed her portfolio. "Oh I see. This isn't a regular and ordinary chest pain this is the pain of not being near your soulmate." Deaton explained. Lydia furrowed her brows.

"The pain of being away from my soulmate! That's a thing? Damn that sucks." She said. Deaton lightly laughed at her. "It's part of the steps to falling in love with your soulmate. Some people fall in love the moment they see them, and some take a while to actually fall in love with them. In your case you are the second one." Deaton said. Lydia grimaced and stood up from her spot.

"There is no way in hell Stiles is my soulmate! I'm just not having it! Jackson is who I want to be with!" Lydia exclaimed. Deaton seemed surprised by her sudden outburst. "Oh now I see the real problem now." Deaton said. "What is it now?" Lydia asked. "You're one of the few soulmates that have one person in love with someone else and other completely head over heals for their soulmate." Deaton said.

"That's not what's happening here because he's not mine." Lydia said. God she could be so stubborn sometimes. "Lydia please calm down. The more you deny your soulmate, the more the red strings of fate will pull on your heart strings which causes more pain." Deaton warned. She calmed down and sat back on the bed.

"Red string of fate?" Lydia asked. "It's an emotional tether between two people that can bring each other back from a dark situation. No matter how far apart they are, they will always meet somehow and live happily ever after. Always." Deaton emphasized. She didn't say anything this time, but she did roll her eyes.

"So what you're saying is the more I deny Stiles is my soulmate the more heart pain I'll feel?" Lydia asked. He nodded. "More or less. You just feel almost empty when they're too far apart from you." Deaton said. Lydia sighed and rubbed her face. "So there's no other possible solutions to fixing the ache in my chest except for love?" Lydia asked. Deaton made a sympathetic look and nodded.

"I'm sorry fate didn't work out the way you and Stiles planned." Deaton said. Lydia looked confused when he said Stiles' name. "Why would it suck for Stiles? He just found out the girl he's been fawning over for years ended up being so called "soulmates". Lydia said putting quotations up. Deaton gave her a blank stare.

"Did you ever consider the fact that Stiles probably feels the exact same amount of heart pain as you right now? You do realize both people suffer even when one person is the reason they're suffering?" Deaton said. Lydia looked down to the floor in shame. She didn't even think about the fact that he might be feeling the same ache or maybe worse since he was the one that was rejected.

For the first time in forever, Lydia actually felt bad for Stiles.

"No I didn't think about that at all actually." Lydia muttered but still not making eye contact with him. She noticed some of the ache in her chest began to go away just a little bit, but it was enough to make her grin. "Well I hope you two find a way to stop feeling this pain and work it out." Deaton said.

Lydia smirked when she thought of something. "You know what? Didn't you say you feel pain when you're too far away from your partner or something like that?" Lydia asked. He nodded. "So as long as Stiles and I aren't too far away from each other, we won't feel any pain?" She asked. He thought about it for a second and then nodded his head.

"Actually that should work just fine for you guys situation." Deaton said. Lydia smiled a toothy grin and began making her way out of the room. "Thanks Dr. you truly are a life saver!" She said as she exited. Deaton just lightly laughed and sat on his stool.

"Poor naive Lydia doesn't know what's coming for her." He said and went back to his work.

***

Stiles was in the common area in the university doing his homework and listening to Green Day in peace. He began muttering out the lyrics to Holiday silently not noticing a certain strawberry blond walking towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked surprised to see her standing there talking to him by choice.

"Uh you realize we're in public and that people can see us talking together right?" Stiles asked. She shrugged. "Yeah so what?" Lydia said. He shrugged. "I just always assumed you never wanted to acknowledge me because I wasn't on your level." Stiles said. "Well I'm here to talk business with you, not an actual getting to know you conversation." Lydia clarified. Oh that makes more sense now. Stiles thought.

"Look I've been feeling this ache in my chest and it seemed to only be getting worse." Lydia said. Stiles leaned on the table and gave her a spooked look. "You can feel it too?" He asked so quiet it sounded as if he whispered. She nodded. "Yeah and I asked the doctor about it and he said it was because we were too far apart from each other which causes us physical pain." Lydia said. Stiles smiled when he realized what Lydia said.

"So you did see color that day! I knew that didn't make any sense." Stiles said. She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah don't get too excited. I just wanna make a deal with you. We have to stay no more than a mile away from each other so we don't feel pain, but no talking or mentioning each other's presence in public. Deal?" Lydia said holding out her hand.

Stiles just stared at her hand. That little bit of hope of being with Lydia just shrunk a little more. He finally stretched his hand towards her and shook it. The moment they touched, they felt electricity go through them and immediately pulled apart. They both felt it, but neither of them wanted to talk about it. Lydia tried to get her mind off of that, and she found an escape when she noticed a red string wrapped around Stiles' wrist.

She smirked. "What's that on your wrist?" She asked pointing at the string. He looked at it and blushed. "Oh I uh use yellow, blue, red, and green yarn when I'm studying." Stiles said. She was actually interested in what he was saying and that scared her. "What does green stand for?" She asked. "Solved." He responded. "What about yellow?" She asked. "Things I kind of understand but not really." He said. "What about blue?" She asked. He puffed air from his nose. "Oh I just think it's pretty." Stiles said. She allowed herself to slightly smile. "And what about red?" She asked. "I don't understand it at all right now, but eventually in the future I'll know the full meaning when the time is right." Stiles said.

The way he described the red string reminded her a lot of how she felt about the red string of fate legacy. "That's interesting. I'm confused about the red too and I wanted to figure it out one day." She said. He pulled a piece of string off the yarn ball and wrapped it around her wrist and tied it tight. She looked confused by his action.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked trying to take the knot off. "You said you were confused about the red too and that one day you wanted to find out the meaning behind it right?" He asked. She nodded yes. "Well when the time is right you'll look down at your wrist and know what it stands for." Stiles said.

She allowed herself to give him a wide grin. "That's cute Stilinski." Lydia said. He blushed because oh my god Lydia just called him cute. She realized how much time she's wasted talking to him and realized she had to go soon.

"Hey I gotta go so don't stay too far behind okay?" She said. He nodded understanding exactly what she meant. "Oh and Stiles, thanks for the string." Lydia said before walking off a bit less than a mile from him. Stiles smiled and began packing up his bags.

For the first time in days, they both felt their heartache begin to go away.


	6. Heartache

Stiles and Lydia had continued to do the deal they both agreed on. They always made sure they were no more than a mile apart unless it was necessary. It sucked whenever ones class was on the other side of the campus or whenever they went to their dorm because they had to deal with that ache for a little while.

Whenever they just couldn't stand the pain anymore, they met up at the commons area which was their meeting point whenever they were in pain. Lydia can't handle the ache as well as Stiles, so she tended to search for him more than he did for her. Stiles would never say it to her face, but he enjoyed the fact that he was the remedy to her pain.

She had given him her number in case of emergencies, and she texted him quite often telling him to come to wherever she was immediately. Stiles made sure he was always there as fast as possible so his soulmate wouldn't be in pain. For some reason, Stiles felt less ache in his heart than Lydia did and he wasn't sure why.

He just assumed it was because he had a higher pain tolerance than her, or maybe it was a soulmate thing or something.

Stiles was in the middle of a midterm when Lydia cried for him to come and relief her pain. Apparently the pain had worsened for her today for some reason. He felt a pain in his chest too, but not nearly as bad as hers right now. Stiles lied and said he was going to the nurse whenever he went to go to the cafe she was at.

He sprinted to the local school cafe as fast as his feet could. He barged into the cafe and saw Lydia sitting in a chair with a few tears in her eyes. The moment she saw him, her face lit up and oh my god Stiles just couldn't handle the fact that Lydia was happy to see him. He sat beside her and grabbed her hand tight.

She felt the pain slowly go away as the electricity went into her veins when she held his hands. She smiled at him and held onto him harder. "Thank you for being here for me. I know that you were in the middle of a midterm I just couldn't take it. It felt like I was dying or something." Lydia said. Stiles smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Hey even if I were all the way in Australia, I would come running to you if you called in a heartbeat." Stiles said. She lightly blushed. He looked down at the hand he was holding and realized the knot he put on her a few days ago was still there. "You're wearing the knot." He said smiling.

She blushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat a bit. "Oh yeah I uh couldn't take it off, so I just left it on." Lydia lied. Stiles smirked because he knows damn well that she can easily cut it off, but he decided not to ask her about it. "Sure Lydia." He said.

A coffee banged on the table they were sitting at averting their attention to the person. "Stilinski why the hell are you touching my girlfriend?!" Jackson said. Stiles frowned. "I didn't know you were here." Stiles said. Jackson scoffed. "Get out of my sight Stilinski." Jackson said pointing at the door. Stiles let go of her hand and immediately felt the ache worsen a bit more than usual.

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look. "You don't have to be so mean to him." Lydia mumbled. Jackson looked at her like she was wearing a g-string on her head. "I can't believe you out of all people is defending spastic Stilinski." Jackson said. "I'm not defending him I'm just saying you don't have to be so rude to people." Lydia said. Jackson could not believe what he was hearing right now.

His Lydia is actually talking back to him! She should know better. "Did you just talk back to me?" He said quietly but with so much bitterness. Lydia gulped and automatically regretted her decision. "No of course not I would never do that to you." Lydia said nervously. Jackson smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Good girl." Jackson said and patted her head like she was some sort of pet. He pulled her in for a quick peck on the cheek. Even though it was a simple kiss, Stiles felt a sting on his chest as he watched her suck up to him like that. He would never pet Lydia like she was his bitch or something that's just disrespectful. Stiles left when he couldn't take it anymore.

When they departed, Jackson smirked. "So how was your day so far?" He asked all the sudden happy again. Sometimes she seriously thought that he was bipolar. "Well I went to the salon and-" She was cut off by Jackson's phone ringing obnoxiously loud. He held up a finger and answered the call. "This'll take a minute." He whispered. She nodded and sipped her coffee.

She was used to Jackson cutting her off at this point. He's been doing that for years. Deep down she knew that Jackson wasn't treating her the way a woman should be treated, but for some reason she stayed with him for six years.

"Yeah uh huh, okay thanks man let me know if you have anymore info. Alright talk to you later Bye." Jackson hung up the phone and smiled. "What're you smiling about?" Lydia asked. Jackson's smile dropped. "None of your business." Jackson said. Lydia sighed and got up out of her chair. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To get some fresh air. Is that okay with you?" She asked sarcastically. Before he could comment, she left.

***

Stiles tried so hard to ignore the stinging in his chest, but it just seemed to intensify the farther he walked away from Lydia. He heard a knock on the door and walked to it with his hand clenched on his shirt. He was surprised to see Lydia standing there with a small grin on her face. He rose a brow.

"Oh are you feeling any pain? Do I need to hold your hand again?" Stiles asked. She giggled and nodded no. "No actually I came here to invite you and Scott to my party this Saturday." Lydia said. Stiles made a shocked expression. "Wait a minute you're inviting me to your birthday party?! So obviously that means you want me to relief your pain for your birthday right?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No I just want you there." She said. Stiles blushed and grinned ear to ear. Lydia noticed he was clenching onto his chest and made a worried face. "Are you aching right now Stiles?" She asked feeling over his heart. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh it's nothing really don't worry about me." He said. She walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"If it doesn't hurt, then let go of your chest." Lydia said crossing her arms. He sighed in defeat. "Alright it hurts pretty bad this time." Stiles said feeling an ache kick in. Lydia felt terrible that she was the reason for both of their pain. "Here let me help you." She said. Stiles wasn't ready for what she did next.

Lydia Martin hugged him. It wasn't one of those side hugs it was a big bear hug. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. This moment seemed to last forever to him, and he would always remember what it's like to hug Lydia Martin. They didn't notice how long they were standing there hugging each other until Lydia realized who she was tightly hugging.

She let go slowly and looked him in the eye. "Feel better?" She asked. He nodded with this goofy smile on his face. "Good." She said. "The pain seems to have almost faded away the moment you hugged me." Stiles said. She blushed. "Oh really now? Maybe we should do that instead of hand holding since it seems to work faster." Lydia said. "I definitely agree to that." Stiles said. She smiled.

"Alright I'll text you all the deats and such. Oh and also could you help me set up?" Lydia asked. He nodded yes. "Great okay see you later okay." She said and escorted herself out. After she left, Stiles made a victory screech. Lydia hugged him! He could die happy now. He lied on his bed and smiled at the ceiling.

That night, he went to sleep with close to no heartache.


	7. Lydia’s Birthday

"Okay I have the alcohol, the snacks, the annoying ass whistles Allison bought, glow in the dark makeup, with black lights, and the Dj will be here in an hour." Lydia said to herself out loud.

Lydia was known for having bomb ass parties at a local warehouse her friend Derek owns. She was preparing for her race and she was waiting on Jackson, Danny, and Stiles to come help set up while Allison and Scott go get more booze than needed. She checked her watch and realized that the party started in about an hour and 30 and the stuff wasn't even set up.

"Ugh where are those guys?" She said texting one of them at a time. She texted Stiles first. "Where are you?" She texted. He replied quickly. "Turn around." It said. She spun on her heel and found him with a smirk on his face while pushing in a huge box she assumed was her present. Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw him.

"Stilinski what the hell? Did you kidnap Ian Somerhalder and trap him in there?" She asked. He laughed. "Don't be silly Lydia, I stole Chace Crawford since he was easier to take." Stiles joked. She laughed. "Just put it over there for now we gotta get started on setting up." Lydia said. He followed orders and began setting up the black lights.

Lydia was texting Jackson right now to see where the hell he was.

L: "Where are you?"

J: "Don't worry about where I am."

L: "You were supposed to be here to help set up!"

J: "Do it yourself you've got hands."

L: "Gee some boyfriend you are."

J: "Whatever. Btw I couldn't buy you a gift this year again. I spent it on something more important than you." 

L: "Oh..."

J: "An important call is coming so I'm gonna stop texting you. See you at your party tonight."

Lydia put her phone back in her pocket and sighed. God he could be such an ass like all the time really. She took a pillow and screamed into it which caught Stiles attention. She threw the pillow and sat down rubbing her temples. Stiles walked over to her.

"You seemed stressed out. Was it Jackson?" Stiles asked. "Why'd you assume it was Jackson?" She asked. He gave her an are you fucking kidding me look. "Honestly I can't remember a time when you weren't stressed out or crying about something Jackson said or did after you dated him." Stiles said. She rested her head on the counter in her arms and let out a grunt. He was right.

"Yeah I know it's just that he was supposed to help set up and he didn't even get me a gift this year...again." Lydia said. Stiles furrowed his brows. "Again? He didn't buy you a birthday present and he bailed on you? What type of boyfriend is he? I honestly don't get why you like this guy." Stiles said. Honestly she didn't know why she liked him either; it just seems right to her.

"I don't know I'm just annoyed right now and I want to be alone." Lydia muttered out. He frowned at her; no one should feel shitty before their own party. He walked to the present he bought her and took out a candy bar. He set it in front of her. When she saw it, she smiled.

"How did you know Twix was my favorite candy bar?" She asked eating a part of one stick. "I payed attention." He said. She smiled up at him. "Stiles you're so sweet for being here. I never thought I'd say it, but I actually like having you around." Lydia said. He smiled and the pain in their chest that both of them got used to slightly lessened.

"Wow I never thought there'd be a day when I'd hear those words from your mouth." Stiles said. She sighed and rested her head in her hand. "We should probably finish up." She said. He got an idea. "You know what? I'll set everything up and handle the Dj and presents. You go and chill at home before your party because you seem tired before the party even started." Stiles said.

She smiled and nodded her head no. "No Stiles that would take forever, and there is no possible way-" He cut her off with his index finger. "Lydia please shut up and let me save your life." Stiles said. She just smiled ear to ear. "God I owe you big time." She said. "No need. It's always a pleasure to serve the queen." He said with a side smile. "Alright I'll take an hour nap and come back." Lydia said. "That's more than enough time for me. Just leave me your Dj's number and let me blow your mind." Stiles said. 

"Thanks again." She said as she left him with all the info he needed. When she left, he turned around and looked at his project.

"Let's do this."

***

Lydia woke up from her well deserved nap, and checked her clock. She had 25 minutes until her party started. She got up quickly and redid everything in her outfit that messed up. Once she was satisfied with her look, she left to check if Stiles had completed everything like he said he would. She checked her clock again; 15 minutes til.

"I hope he's done, or else I'm fucked." She said to herself as she drove to the warehouse. When she arrived, she saw strobe lights coming from the windows and a Dj testing his sound from outside. "Oh my god there's no possible way." She said. She opened the doors to the warehouse, and her mouth dropped to the floor. 

He got the Dj completely ready for action, the snacks and booze were aligned in the right order (he even put the beer in a cooler!), the rave makeup artist was setting up the last few things she needed to do, the beer pong table was set up, and last but not least he set up an area for her presents. That last one she didn't even ask for. She smiled at this beautiful sight.

"Do you like it? I added a few touches to give it that rave feel." Stiles said walking up to her. She sped walk up to him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her the moment she ran into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. She gave him a peck on his cheek as curtesy. "You're my hero." She said. He blushed and tried not to break down.

Lydia Martin hugged him twice and a bonus she kissed him on the cheek! He kept his cool when they released each other. "I'm your Batman." He said. She laughed and gave him a real smile which is something he hasn't seen on her in a very long time. "I guess that makes me Catwoman?" Lydia said. He took a chance and pecked her on the forehead. "Yes." He said. My Catwoman. He thought.

She didn't hit him to his surprise. She actually smiled. That ache in their chest lessened a bit more for the second time that night. Lydia looked at the strobe lights and realized she saw a new color she hasn't seen before. She believes it was what yellow looked like. "Oh my god, I can see yellow now. I don't know what this means." Lydia said. Stiles smiled at her. "That's great!" Stiles said.

She saw Allison and Scott walk in with extra expensive booze from LA. They immediately separated from their embrace and stood awkwardly. "We got the booze." Scott said holding it up. "Just put it in the cooler." Lydia said pointing at it. She checked the time two minutes until party time, and people were already appearing outside. "Yo the guest are coming!" Allison said excited.

"Well what're we standing around for? Let's get this party started!" Stiles said.

***

The party was lit as expected from a Lydia Martin party. Everybody was covered in glow in the dark body paint, playing beer pong, smoking pot (that someone brought but she didn't care), dancing crazily to the beat, and just enjoying being a teenager. To her surprise she got a lot of gifts. I mean A LOT of gifts. She's pretty sure they were the same height as Shaq. Of course nobody's present was bigger than Stiles'.

It was already an hour into the party and everybody was here except one person she's been waiting for all night, Jackson. She walked up to Danny and tapped his shoulder interrupting dancing with his boyfriend Ethan. "Hey Lydia sorry I couldn't help set up like I was supposed to." Danny apologized. She waved him off. "It's fine. Have you seen Jackson anywhere? He should be here by now." Lydia asked. Danny shrugged. "No he hasn't showed up yet. I'm not sure why." Danny said. She sighed. "Okay thanks anyway bae." She said and went to go call him.

Ethan shook his head in disappointment. "Man I don't know why she puts up with his shit." Ethan said. Danny agreed and they continued partying.

Lydia walked to the part of the warehouse where nobody was and called Jackson. "Hey where are you?" She asked. "I'm on my way. I got slightly delayed I had a important call." Jackson said. Recently he's had the exact same excuse for being late or canceling dates. "What's so damn important and secretive that you're keeping from me to be more important than my own damn 20th birthday?!" She yelled into the phone. She could almost feel his deathly glare through the phone.

"Did you just interrogate me?!" He asked. "Yes, I did now tell me what's going on!" Lydia yelled back. "Just for that, I'm not even gonna show up. I don't even like raves anyway. You couldn't have thought of a stupider party idea." Jackson said. She turned red in the face. For the first time in forever, Lydia had courage to talk back to Jackson.

"Yeah? Well fuck you and your stupid blue Porsche Jackson Whittemore!" She yelled. He went silent on the other line, and Lydia was confused by his sudden silence. "Did you just say blue Porsche?" He asked. Lydia gulped realizing her mistake. Oops. "Lydia did you meet your soulmate and not tell me?" He asked already knowing the answer. Double oops. 

"Uh yes." She said. "How long?" He asked. "Since the day we all went to the funhouse." She said. She heard him groan on the other line. "We will talk about this later." He said and hung up the phone. She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "Ugh what have I done?" She asked herself putting her head in her hands.

***

After the party was over, her friends helped her pack up all the stuff and put it back in her house. After that was done, Allison and Scott left leaving Stiles and Lydia at her house alone. He was carrying the gift he got her in.

"You know what? I never actually opened that yet." Lydia said. He set it down in the living room and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Yeah I expected that." He said and plopped on her sofa; she joined him on it. "Thanks for helping me today it really meant a lot to me." She said. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was seriously nothing. I'd do anything for you Lydia." He said and smirked slightly. "No it's not nothing. You were there for me when I needed you the most and I'm thankful you're in my life." She said. "Does that make us friends then?" He asked hopefully. Hey if he couldn't be with her, he may as well be friends with her. She nodded. "Yes, you just became my second best friend." She said. He fist bumped. "Awesome." He said. She slightly smirked.

"Hey I saw you have a stressful phone call at the warehouse." He said all of the sudden. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Jackson. "Oh you saw that? It was nothing really; Jackson didn't come to my party because I talked back to him for the first time." Lydia said. Stiles made a concerned face and rubbed Lydia's back.

"No offense Lydia, but it's about time you did." He said. She groaned. "Yeah I know, and damn did that feel good. But actually that's not the reason why I just couldn't talk to him." She said. "Then what happened?" He asked. "I may have accidentally told him about me seeing color and meeting my soulmate." She said. Stiles made a poker face on the outside, but on the inside he was ecstatic. That's right Whittemore the girl is mine. He thought.

"Oh god that's terrible." Stiles said lying through his teeth. She made another frustrated groan and lied on her sofa. "I just want to go to sleep and forget my problems for a few hours." She said. "Sit on the floor." Stiles said. She looked at him weird. "What, why?" She asked. "So I can give you a relaxing massage to help you go to sleep faster. You need it very much." He said. She crawled down to the floor between his knees.

He began massaging her temples slowly and she automatically felt relaxed. He rotated around that area for about a minute or so. After he was done there, he began gently yet roughly massaging her shoulders and back area. Lydia was in absolute paradise right now. "Oh my god Stiles that feels amazing." She said with her eyes closed leaning her head back on his abdomen.

"You like that?" He asked. She moaned in pleasure when he hit a spot on her back. She eventually fell asleep, so he carried her to her room and rested her on her bed. He didn't strip her party dress off, but he did take her shoes, jewelry/accessories, and makeup off. He put her hair in a messy bun and tucked her in. He smiled at the sight of how adorable she looked right now.

"Good night Lydia." He said and pecked her cheek. He closed the door and left her house turning off all the lights and locking the doors. Lydia shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Good night Stiles." She muttered out and fell back to sleep.


	8. All I Do Is Win

Even though he sucked at it in high school, Stiles still plays lacrosse for their university. He's actually improved a lot from high school and is a decent player now, but not Liam, Jackson, or Scott level. Tonight was the big playoffs , and there was a lot of pressure. 

Danny was having a tailgate party before the big game and that's where the pack was heading right now. Stiles had been hanging out with Lydia more often than ever since her birthday. They've seemed to form a close bond that no one else could describe. Lydia was more than happy that they got to know each other now because for some reason she felt extremely comfortable with Stiles. Maybe it's because he's so easy to talk to. Or maybe it's something else. A random thought said in her head.

Her and Jackson haven't spoken since her party and she honestly didn't miss him. She's never gone a week without Jackson. Matter of fact, she's only been three days max without him back when he went on vacation. She never thought she'd say this, but she was enjoying the thought of not having him around. 

When they pulled up to the tailgate, they already saw pretty much half of the damn school there. Some were already drunk; what a shame. When Danny saw them, he walked up to them with welcoming hands. "Hey guys welcome to my tailgate! Feel free to get drunk, eat all my shit, or have sex in the woods I don't care as long as you don't get caught in the act." Danny said. They all chuckled at his welcome.

"Okay but woods sex is so tacky." Lydia said. "Maybe with the wrong person it is." Stiles joked. She nudged his arm and he laughed. "Repulsive." She said as she walked up to the cooler full of beer. "Corona or Budweiser?" She asked holding up the bottles. "Definitely Budweiser. For some reason I don't get as drunk with that company." Stiles said. "Oh same! It's one of my favorites." She said grabbing two of them. She gave one to him and they cheered before chugging it down.

They heard chants of a group of people saying chug! Chug! Chug! They turned to see Isaac having a drinking competition with Kira. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw how fast Kira was as she took down the beers like it was nothing while Isaac looked like he was going to combust any second now. She was on her last one and everybody began chanting her name. When she finished, the crowd went crazy.

"Yeah that's my girl!" A friend of hers called out. Danny held up a $100 dollar bill in front of her. "Congratulations Kira, you won the one hundred dollar prize!" Danny said. She clapped frantically and took her money. Stiles and Lydia were impressed by her.

"I bet you could never do that." Lydia said. Stiles made a fake offended face. "Um excuse me miss? Was that a challenge?" Stiles asked. "Yes it was; I dare you to go against Derek Hale." Lydia said. Derek was known for being able to drink beers like water. "Wow okay. Alright I'll do it, shake on it." He said holding out his hand. She shook it and he walked to Danny to tell him he wanted to go next. 

"Looks like we have a daredevil who wants to compete against all time champion Derek Hale!" Danny said. The crowd ooed and awed and began chanting. Derek appeared through the crowd and scowled at Stiles. "Oh you're goin down Stilinski." Derek said. Stiles smirked. "Cocky much?" Stiles said. "Shut your whore mouth and get ready to be squashed." Derek said.

"Alright gentleman pick up your beer bottles." Danny said. They rose them to their lips. "Ready set go!" Danny yelled. The moment they began chugging the crowd began chanting for who they thought was gonna win. Derek was already on his second beer while Stiles was still half way through his first. He wasn't giving up now. He chugged down the rest of the first one and began on his second.

They were glaring at each other from the side of their eye. Stiles caught up to him by the fifth beer, and now the crowd was going wild. One half was rooting for Stiles while the other chanted for Derek. They both only had three beers left, and Stiles was a little bit behind. Derek and Stiles chugged down two out of the three and were down to the last one.

"GO STILES WOOO!" Scott yelled. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes; she couldn't even finish over three beers. They were down to the last gulp, and the crowd was going wild. Just before Derek could finish, Stiles slammed an empty beer bottle on the table and wiped his lips. He couldn't believe it. He won. 

Stiles won the contest.

The crowd went wild. Derek gave him his signature frown that Stiles was pretty sure was permanently glued on his face. Danny lifted Stiles' hand in the air as if he just won a gold medal. "We've gotta a new champion!" Danny said. All kinds of sounds were being made by the audience. Lydia gave him a toothy smile and clapped for him. 

Stiles walked back to Lydia with a big cocky smile on his face. "Wow I'm impressed Stilinski." Lydia said. He bowed down. "Why thank you madam, and you had the nerve to doubt me." Stiles said. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. His smile dropped the moment he saw a familiar face in the crowd approaching him.

Of course it was fucking Jackson, and boy did he looked pissed. "Lydia!" He yelled out. She turned around and saw her boyfriend with his "you're fucked" face on. "Oh god this can't be good." Stiles said. Jackson stood in front of Lydia so close she could feel his hot breath on her nose. 

"What the hell? We have one little fight, so you decide to hang out with that thing behind you? Have you lost your mind? You're coming with me." He said grabbing her wrist. She yanked it back, and he stared at her in disbelief. "No I don't wanna talk to you, and Stiles is a person not a thing." Lydia said. Jackson couldn't believe what she was saying right now.

First she talks back to him, next she didn't tell him about her soulmate, and then she refuses to come when he called. This wasn't the Lydia he knew.  
"Lydia Marley Markin. You're coming with me right now." Jackson said. Lydia shook her head with her pissed off face. "My name is Lydia Camille- Grace Martin, and I am not coming with you." Lydia said. Jackson grabbed her wrist again and began pulling her. She began hitting and pinching his hand, but he didn't budge.

Stiles pushed Jackson's chest. "Dude she said no." Stiles said. Jackson let go of her wrist and looked him dead in the eye. Jackson pushed Stiles chest back. "Did you just tell me what to do Stilinski?" Jackson asked. Stiles flattened the wrinkles on his shirt not breaking eye contact with him. "Maybe I did." Stiles said. He didn't know where this sudden confidence came from, but man did he love it.

"You wanna go Stilinski?" Jackson asked. Stiles looked at his teeth and noticed food in it and grimaced. "Oh god. If you're going to fight me, then you should at least get that green out of your teeth first." Stiles said. Jackson blushed and began picking at the spinach in his teeth. He stopped picking whenever he realized he said green which meant Stiles met his soulmate.

Jackson looked back at Lydia and then looked at Stiles repetitively for a good 15 seconds and then finally came to a conclusion. He laughed with no humor. "Unbelievable, but it makes sense why you've been acting up Lydia." Jackson said. They both looked at him confused. "What're you talking about Jackson?" Lydia asked. 

"You and Stikinski are soulmates aren't ya?" Jackson asked. They both went silent and he got his answer. "Wow I don't know how to feel about this." Jackson said. They stood there for a good minute in silence. "Well I'm just gonna go. I have a business call anyway." Jackson said and left.

After he left, they both let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding. "Oh my god I thought he was gonna hurt you." Lydia said. Stiles smirked. "Awe Lydia Markin cares about me." Stiles teased. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he said my name wrong. Like what type of last name is Markin anyway?" Lydia said. He shrugged.

"He's dated you for like seven years or so and doesn't know how to say your full name correctly. Wow that's pathetic." Stiles said. Lydia shook her head in disappointment. "Well I don't wanna think about him right now. I came here to have a good time, so that's what I'm gonna do." Lydia said. Stiles smiled and put out his arm for her to link her arm with. 

"Twist my rubber arm girlfriend." Stiles said. She smiled knowing that he just quoted Eli, her favorite character, from Degrassi. She linked arms with him and they walked to the face paint booth. Damn was she happy someone like Stiles was in her life.

***

After the tailgate was over, the players had to go to the field to do a few more practices before the big game. After practice, people began appearing in the bleachers getting ready for the game. Jackson also was in the lacrosse team, and he was giving Stiles a hard time during practice. Stiles nudged Scott.

"Did you notice how petty Jackson is being right now?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded yes. "Yeah he's not used to rejection." Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Honestly he needs to get over himself if we wanna win." Stiles said. Scott nodded in agreement. 

He saw a familiar face in the crowd and noticed it was Lydia with his number on her shirt. She smirked when he saw her. "Dude she's wearing your number." Scott said pointing at her. "Yeah man I know." Stiles said and waved to her. She smiled and waved back from the bleachers. Jackson was looking at them with an envious glare.

"He's going down on the field tonight." Jackson said to himself.

***

They were into their second quarter already with a losing score of 7-5. The entire game Jackson has been hogging the ball and refusing to pass it to Stiles. He's shot all the goals except for the one that Scott was able to get. Stiles was just getting annoyed with his ego. If they were going to win, they had to work together. That's the whole point of a team.

Jackson was currently holding the ball in his racket running towards the goal, but there was no possible way he could make it without passing it to someone else. "Jackson pass it over to me!" Stiles said. Jackson scoffed and continued running which just pissed off Stiles. "Dude pass it over you'll never make it!" Scott yelled. Jackson still remained stubborn. "God this guy has too much pride." Stiles muttered to himself.

When Jackson almost made it to the goal, someone had pushed him to the ground and stole the ball. Stiles just shook his head. "I told you so." Stiles said. The guy on the other team scored another point giving them eight in total. "Damnit time out!" Coach called. The referee blew his whistle, and all the boys ran to their coaches. Coach looked pissed at Jackson.

"Whittemore what the hell was that? You could've passed the ball to Stilinski or McCall and we would've scored." Coach said. Jackson looked down at the ground in shame. "Sorry coach I didn't see them, and I thought I could make it on my own." Jackson said. Coach rolled his eyes. "Well stop hogging the ball and pass it to others sometimes damnit. Now go out there and kick some ass!" Coach yelled.

They all ran to the field and got in formation. Once they began playing, Jackson of course hogged the ball again. He was repeating the same mistake he did last time and was cornered by the other team. "Pass it over here!" Stiles yelled holding up his racket. Jackson sighed and passed it over once he realized there was no possible way to score.

Stiles sprinted off to the other goal and successfully made it in. The crowd went wild. They just needed two more points. He looked up at the bleachers and saw Lydia looking at him with proud eyes. He smiled at her. Jackson noticed their eye contact, and got pissed off. If he were a cartoon character, there'd be steam blowing out his ears.

As the game went on, Stiles has been able to successfully get the ball in the goal without hogging it. The crowd rooted for Stiles name throughout the rest of the game, and that just made Jackson want to strangle him. They were on the fourth quarter in the last few minutes and the score was 10-10. All they needed was one point to win.

They looked at the countdown and noticed they only had thirty seconds to score. The pressure was on. The moment the coach blew the whistle, Jackson stole the ball. He began charging to the goal with no intention of letting Stiles score. Once Scott and Stiles realized what was going on, they both had the same reaction. "Awe shit." They said in unison.

They ran towards him to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake again causing them to lose. "Jackson pass the ball you're not gonna make it!" Scott yelled out. As expected, he didn't listen and ended up tripping on his face. He dropped the ball in the process. Scott rolled his eyes. "Ugh he's so annoying." Scott said. Stiles swooped in and stole the ball running towards the goal.

He had ten seconds to win this game. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. At the two second mark, Stiles threw the ball in the goal and scored. For the second time today, Stiles won. He heard his team and the supporters go wild except for Jackson who looked defeated. He didn't really look at anyone else except for Lydia though.

She made that proud face she made earlier except she looked like she was trying to hold in a cry. She ran down the bleachers and into his arms. "You did it." Lydia said into his ear. He smiled in her shoulder. "You were my motivation." He said. She blushed and pecked him on the cheek. "I can't believe how good you've gotten over the years." Lydia said. "I've always been good you just haven't noticed until today." Stiles said. "I guess I've been focusing on Jackson for so long to the point where I didn't even notice you." Lydia said. Their conversation was interrupted when Jackson came in between them.

"Lydia why are you hugging him and not me your boyfriend?" He said. Lydia gave him a blank face. "Because unlike you, he deserves attention. He didn't hog the ball and he scored the winning point." Lydia said. Jackson was so thrown off by her sudden defiance against him. "Lydia why're you acting this way towards me lately? Are you still mad about what I said to you on the phone during your party?" Jackson said.

Lydia's face turned red with anger. "Of course I'm still mad! How could I not be mad?! You didn't come to my own birthday! You don't know my full name even though we've been dating for years, and you always cut me-" Lydia was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He held up his index. "Hold that thought. Hello?" Jackson said plugging a finger in his ear. Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Stiles wrist. "Come on, I'm going to let him be alone with his precious cell phone." Lydia said.

"I'm sorry about Jackson." Stiles said. She rolled her eyes again. "Don't feel bad. He was just being an ass again." She said. "I don't wanna talk about him now. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." Lydia said. He smiled at that. "Yasss ice cream." He said in his best white girl voice. Lydia laughed.

"I've gotta treat my Stiles for winning twice in a row." Lydia said not noticing she said my. Stiles caught it and smiled widely. She called him her Stiles as if no one else could take him. He knows he's said it before, but he could die happy now.

He won for a third time today.


	9. Battle Scars

Stiles and Lydia were becoming closer friends as time went on. They didn't even notice that the ache in their chest has lowered to almost no pain at all. Sometimes they actually forgot they were soulmates because they were such good friends. Of course Stiles still likes her and all, but it's different now.

He actually had the pleasure of getting to know her from actually having conversations with her instead of observing from the outskirts. Allison and Scott always teased Lydia about how they were going to get married and have a lot of babies, but she always laughed and rolled her eyes. They didn't understand their bond because it was truly like no other she's had with a boy.

Usually if she was with a guy, it was because he was trying to get in her pants. But Stiles was the only boy she's ever talked to that actually wanted to Netflix and chill without the sex part. He was completely content with just going to the movies without having a make out session, and he was the type that would buy you feminine products without feeling embarrassed like Jackson. Stiles was just the perfect gentleman. 

Tonight was movie under the stars night in a local park in LA, so the pack decided to chill there. They laid out the massive blanket that all four of them would be sharing and put the snacks and soda on top of it.

Once they were done setting up, they rested on top in a comfortable position. Allison and Scott cuddled up together like the cute couple they were while Lydia and Stiles rested a few inches apart. Stiles grimaced when he saw Allison kiss Scott. "Ew please tell me you guys aren't going to have sex in front of everybody." Stiles said. Allison and Scott gave each other a smug look and laughed.

"Actually that sounds kind of hot." Allison said. Scott nodded in agreement. "Yeah we might try that in the middle of the movie. What do ya say babe?" Scott asked. She nodded and they began to make out again. Stiles and Lydia both made disgusted and disappointed faces and began throwing popcorn at them.

Allison and Scott didn't seem to care as they continued to make out. "Get a room you horny teenagers!" Lydia said as she threw another kernel at them. Scott flipped them both off as they continued to kiss each other. 

"Oh god you wanna just walk around for a bit until they finish eating each other's faces off?" Lydia suggested. Stiles nodded eagerly and they both left the blanket as fast as possible. They walked around the tavern and observed the beauty around them. "So how's life for Ms. Martin?" Stiles asked starting a conversation. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Normal boring stuff I guess. Jackson won't stop bothering and harassing me though. I got like ten missed phone calls and voicemails from him the other day, see?" Lydia held up her phone showing her phone history. Stiles rose a brow at the phone. "Are you kidding me? This guy just can't take a hint honestly." Stiles said. Lydia shrugged again.

"I'm so done with him right now. He's just been more of a dick than usual ever since he found out you were my soulmate." Lydia said. Stiles shook his head in understanding. "Okay but really when is he not a dick?" Stiles asked. Lydia chuckled a bit. "You know what? I usually don't let people talk shit about him especially in front of me, but I'm actually loving this." Lydia said.

"Good because I was getting tired of talking about him behind your back." Stiles said. Lydia smirked at us comment. "Yeah I really need to talk to him soon. I haven't really spoke to him since the tailgate about a week ago." Lydia said. "I'm saying this as a friend not a boy who likes you, but I really think he's not the one for you." Stiles said.

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I just don't know anymore. I used to think I liked him and all and that he would be my soulmate, but then you came along and changed everything." Lydia said. Stiles loved that he was the one that changed her life in a good way.

"Look Lydia, I'm just saying if you truly like this guy and think he treats you right, then fine marry him or whatever. I'll just find some way to make the ache hurt less for the both of us." Stiles said. "No no it's not that it's just I'm one of those people that just don't know how to let go of things that I've been holding onto for so long, you know?" Lydia said.

"He doesn't deserve you." Stiles said. They both stopped walking and stared at each other's eyes. They stood there for a little while until Lydia opened her mouth. "Then what do I deserve?" Lydia asked. Stiles cupped her face and walked closer. "You deserve to be loved." Stiles said. They remained in that position for a little while, but was soon interrupted by the sound of the movie starting.

They stopped gazing at each other lovingly and stood there awkwardly. "Uh we should go back to the blanket." Stiles suggested. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too." She said, and they both walked to the pallet. Lydia made a small satisfied smile. For some reason when Stiles touched her face so gently and lovingly, she melted inside. 

They plopped back down on the pallet and got in a closer position than the first time. The movies title appeared on the screen, so the crowd got quiet. Scott didn't tell Lydia and Stiles this would end up being a rom com filled with couples making out with each other. 

When they got into the middle of the movie, Stiles and Lydia felt really uncomfortable and left out. Everybody seemed to be sucking faces while the couple on the screen was except for them. They were laying on their backs chilling and looking at the sky with their hands only centimeters apart.

Stiles moved his hand a bit closer to hers. She didn't notice it, but she moved her hand close to his to the point where their pinkies touched. They felt that electricity like the day they made that one mile deal. Stiles completely put his hand and rested it on top of hers.

She smiled, turned her head to the right, and looked at him. She slid her entire hand into his and intertwined them together. Stiles looked at her and blushed. Stiles was gonna ask why she was doing this, but he didn't wanna ruin this moment with her. As if she read his mind, she opened her mouth to talk.

"I wanted to hold your hand because I could feel that you felt uncomfortable and a bit lonely. I figured that if we held hands, you'd feel better." Lydia said. Stiles smiled ear to ear and kissed the back of her hand. "Is that an emotional tether thing?" He asked. "I guess so. I've never been able to read emotions before." Lydia said.

They stay there holding each other's hands as they rest until Stiles saw Lydia shudder from the wind. "Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded. "I'll give you my lacrosse hoodie in the car. Hold up, I'll get it." Stiles said. She smiled at him as he ran to the Jeep. "Oh god Stiles is just too sweet." She said to herself as she watched him disappear in the distance slowly.

Stiles parked in a sketchy part of the parkway for the park, and he was honestly regretting that decision. He had to go through an alley before reaching his car, and he found it very intimidating. When he got to his car, he had realized that his car had been keyed against the drivers door all the way to the drivers seat.

"What the hell?!" He said as he traced along the scratch. He heard a creepy yet amused laugh from the shadows of the alley approach him. "Well, well, well look who we have here." The voice said. Stiles was squinting trying to find out who it was. Once he got a good look at the man once he came in better sight, he knew who it was. Jackson Whittemore. Boy this must be bad.

"What do you want Jackson?" Stiles asked bitterly. Jackson approached him and got up and personal with him. "I want my Lydia back." Jackson said. Stiles rolled his eyes in disgust. "Okay first of all she's not your Lydia as if she were property. Second, she doesn't feel like seeing you right now, so please leave." Stiles said. That just seemed to trigger Jackson.

Jackson pushed his chest against Stiles door. "What'd you say Stilinsfreak?" Jackson asked and pushed him again. Stiles pushed him back with equal force away from him. "I said leave her alone." Stiles repeated. Jackson began walking away slowly. "Okay then Stilinski that's fine." Jackson said. He began walking away, but Jackson spun around and punched Stiles in the face.

Stiles fell to the ground and felt the pain on his cheek. "Yo what the hell dude?!" Stiles said. Jackson kicked him in the crotch and ran away before someone could catch him. Stiles just sat up against his car defeated and wincing in pain. He looked in his car side mirror and examined the damage. "Oh shit that'll leave a mark." He said.

Lydia noticed he was taking too long to get a hoodie, and she began getting worried. All of the sudden, she began feeling a slight pain in her chest indicating that he was in physical pain. This wasn't just any heartache; Stiles was actually hit by something. She immediately got to her feet and ran to his car.

When she ran to his car, she saw Stiles on the ground in pain. She ran up to him and squatted to his level. "Oh my god Stiles what happened?!" She asked worried. He just looked at her and made a sad smile. "It's okay Lyds I'm fine." Stiles said, but he was far from fine. "No you're not; you have a huge scar on your face and you're bleeding!" Lydia said.

He just shrugged. "It's really nothing." He said. "Who did this to you?" Lydia asked. "I just hit my face against a door that's all." Stiles lied. She didn't believe him for a second. "Stiles tell me who did this to you. Was it a gang? A drunk man? A biker maybe? An old bully?" Lydia asked. He just shook his head. "Lydia please..." Stiles pleaded.

"I'm gonna take you home to get that fixed before it gets worse." Lydia said. She helped him up and put him in the passengers seat. She put the key in ignition and began driving to her house. He refused to answer her question on who did it for some reason. She tried to think of everybody that could possibly do that to him. Why would someone want to hurt Stiles? He was so nice and lovable it was almost impossible to hate him. That's when she had a brain blast. The only person she knows that hates Stiles is Jackson.

"Holy fuck it was Jackson wasn't it?" Lydia said all of the sudden. Stiles didn't look at her or respond which gave her her answer. "That dickhead. He is going to wish he was never born when I'm done with him." Lydia said. Stiles looked at her for the first time since she put him in the car. "No don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Stiles said.

Lydia looked at him angrily. "No you will not be fine. Do you see that hideous mark on your face? He damaged you and he needs to be punished!" Lydia said. Stiles put his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright fine." Stiles said. She pulled up to her house and helped him upstairs. She opened the door to her room and sat him down on the couch.

"Wait here." She said and he did. She came back with a medical kit and a makeup bag. She sat on his lap facing towards his face which made Stiles blush. "Uh why're you sitting on me like this?" He asked. Lydia just smirked. "It's just easier to apply medication on your face whenever I'm sitting on someone's lap. I do it to Allison too." Lydia said. He gulped. She took out a cleaning rag from the kit and began running his face with the ointment.

He winced in pain as the alcohol stung his face, so Lydia held his hand for support. When she finished cleaning the bacteria from the mark, she covered some of the bruises that weren't infected with her foundation. After all that was done, she put a bandage on his face and smiled. "You're all done." She said.

They unleashed hands and he rested his hands on her hips for support. "Thanks Lyds you're the best." He said looking up at her with heart eyes. She leaned down to his forehead and gave him a peck. "Anything for my bestie." Lydia said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you; it should've been me." Lydia said. Stiles seemed to get mad at her for even saying that. "No don't say that you don't deserve to be hurt." Stiles said. "No I wish it were me who took the fall not you." She said. Stiles cupped her face forcing her to look at him.

"See that's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind. You see death doesn't happen to you Lydia, it happens all around you okay? It happens to all the people left standing around you at your funeral trying to figure out how they're going to spend the rest of their lives without you." Stiles said.

Lydia was speechless. "Stiles..." She said. He pointed at the scar on his face. "Do you really think this was for me? This was what Jackson would've done to you if I wasn't there to take your place." Stiles said. Lydia began tearing up. "See Lydia I would be more than honored to take the fall for you even if that means I have to get beaten for it." Stiles concluded. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and he embraced her hug. He began petting her hair down her back. She let out a sob. 

"That was beautiful Stiles." Lydia said. Stiles smiled. "You're beautiful Lydia." Stiles whispered in her ear. She smiled into his neck and hugged him tighter. They stayed there for what seems like years, but this time Lydia didn't plan on letting go. She knew who she was hugging right now and she didn't care. She loved holding him and he loved holding her. 

And she wouldn't change a damn thing.


	10. Karaoke

"Pleaseeeeee." Lydia whined while pulling on Stiles' arm. He just shook his head no. "You really don't have to do this." Stiles said. She poked her lip out like a child. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She asked again. He smiled at her and nodded. "Oh my god Lydia no." Stiles said. She gave him her signature puppy eyes which always gets to him. He rolled his eyes. "Ugh fine we'll go do karaoke." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Yay finally you'll let me make it up to you!" Lydia said. "I already told you a million times I was more than happy to take the fall for you. You don't have to make anything up for me." Stiles said. She just ignored what he said and smiled wider. "Pick me up at six okay? I wanna take you somewhere before the karaoke diner opens up." Lydia said. He rose a brow at her.

"Lydia I swear to god if you got me a thank you present I'm just going to return it." Stiles said. She got on her tippy-toes and pecked his cheek. "I guess you're gonna have to wait and find out." She said and winked at him deviously. Stiles smirked down at her. "As long as I pay I'm okay with going to the diner." Stiles said. She shook her head side to side. "Nope I'm paying for us. No if's,and's, or but's about it." Lydia said and walked off before he could say anything. 

Stiles smiled as he watched her walk off into the distance. He hadn't known how long he was standing there watching her go away until he got a tap on the shoulder. "Yo I didn't know you two were dating." Some random guy he's never seen before said. Stiles rose a brow. "We're not dating were just good friends." Stiles said. The stranger didn't seem to believe that for a second.

"I have plenty of female friends and none of them have ever pecked me on the cheek and stared at me lovingly like that before." The man said. Stiles was about to protest, but the guy had a point. He's never friendly kissed Allison or Heather even though they were close friends. "Give her time man she'll come around." The guy said and left. Stiles just stood there for a good second just thinking about what the stranger said.

"What does he mean she'll come around?"

***

6 in the evening

Stiles knocked on Lydia's door and waited for her to answer. He heard her talking to someone who wasn't Allison on her phone, and she didn't sound so happy. She opened the door and let him in. He sat down on the couch and watched her roam around the room talking to someone she was not pleased with on the phone.

"Okay but you've been a real dick lately and it's honestly not even for a good reason." Lydia said to the person. He had a good feeling he knew who she was talking to now. "Jackson why would you even say that?!" She said to him. His prediction was right. "Ugh you have no right to call me your girl I'm not anyone's property!" She yelled on the other line. "You know what? Fuck you Whittemore I don't feel like messing with you anymore I have plans with someone else tonight." She said and hung up not letting him finish.

She huffed and plopped on the couch next to him. He held her hand. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah sorry you had to overhear that. I was yelling at him about hurting you." Lydia explained. He smiled. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." Stiles said. "Yes, I did. My Stiles deserves better." She said and kissed the back of his hand. He smiled when she called him her Stiles.

"Alright let's go I have to show you something." Lydia said pulling him up with her hand. She led him to his car still holding his hand, and she got in the passengers seat. He began driving as she directed him to the place she wanted to show him. "Okay take a right at the bakery, and then another left and we'll be there." Lydia said. He did as she said and ended up at some comic book store. Stiles eyes popped out of his head.

"No way! This place hasn't even opened yet!" Stiles said. She smirked. "I know a guy who knows the manager and I asked if we could have a sneak peek." Lydia said. He looked at her and made a toothy smile. "Oh my god I could kiss you." Stiles said. Lydia blushed a bit and smirked. Then what's stopping you? Lydia's thoughts told her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, but he accidentally kissed the side of her lip instead which she didn't mind.

They got out of the car and the guard in front greeted them in. "Sup Nard, this is the Stiles I was talking about." Lydia said. The man smiled widely. "Oh what a strange name. Come on in, you can touch anything except the things in glass." Nard said. When the pair walked in, Stiles jaw dropped to the floor. 

There were comics dated back from 1940-now. Stiles had a nerdgasm. "Oh my god Lydia you know the way to a nerds heart." Stiles said as he picked up a 1970 Spiderman comic and read through it. "Yeah I know how much you like comic books, so I figured this was a cool way to say thanks." Lydia said. He smiled and hugged her. "You didn't have to do this, but damn I'm happy you did." Stiles said. She hugged him back.

"Did you pick up the 1970 Spiderman comic?" Lydia asked. Stiles looked at her shocked. "Wait you like comics?" Stiles asked. She nodded. "There's a lot you don't know about me Stilinski." Lydia said. "Who's your favorite?" He asked. "Spiderman is my favorite Marvel superhero because he's young, relatable, attractive, selfless, and just perfect." Lydia said. He smiled at her.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He said. She blushed. She completely forgot that Stiles used to have a schoolboy crush on her. "Who's your favorite?" Lydia asked trying to change the subject. "Spiderman is definitely my favorite because he reminds me of myself." Stiles said. "Really I always saw you as a Batman type guy especially since you own like two Batman shirts." Lydia said.

"Batman is my favorite DC hero." Stiles said. Lydia smiled widely. "No way me too!" Lydia asked. "Oh really? Do you like Christian or Ben better?" Stiles asked. "Definitely Christian." Lydia said. "Agreed." Stiles said. "Do you like Heath or Jack as the joker?" Lydia asked. "Tough one, but I just generally like Heath better as a person." Stiles answered. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Andrew Garfield or Tobey?" Stiles asked. "I honestly prefer Andrew cuz he looks younger. Bite me." Lydia answered. Stiles smiled. "I do too." He said. "We have a lot more in common then I thought." Lydia said. "Maybe that's why we were set up as soulmates." Stiles said. Lydia's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say soulmates.

They stayed there for a little while just fangirling over different comic strips and characters until they realized it was time to meet up with Scott and Allison at the karaoke diner. They said goodbye to Nard and left for the diner. Once they got there, they sat at the booth that Scott and Allison were sitting at. They didn't look too happy to see them.

"What the hell took you so long? We were supposed to meet up at 7, but now it's 7:30." Allison said. Lydia put her hands up in surrender. "Woah there cowgirl calm your titties. I just showed him a new comic book store to show him how grateful I was." Lydia said. Scott looked shocked and excited when he heard comic book.

"Wait a minute she took you to that store? It's not even open yet!" Scott said. "Yeah we know; she knows a guy." Stiles explained. "Lucky bastard." Scott mumbled out as he sipped his Coke. The waitress set down four beers that they didn't order on their table which earned her confused expressions. "We didn't order any beers." Allison said. The lady smiled. "Oh today is free unlimited beers night. The more you sing the more we give out beer." The waitress said.

That put a smile on all of their faces. "Sign me the fuck up." Stiles said. "Yeah me too." Lydia said. The waitress brought the list full of people that were gonna sing and had all four of them sign it. "Who's going first?" Scott asked. "I'll go first." Lydia volunteered. "Alright what song do you want to sing?" Allison asked. She thought about it for a while until a thought came to her mind.

"How about Why'd you only call me when you're high by Arctic Monkeys?" Lydia said. They all liked the sound of that, so she told the Dj to play it. When the instrumental began playing, her friends started cheering her on.

The mirror's image,  
It tells me it's home time,  
But I'm not finished,  
'Cause you're not by my side.

And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,  
Carrying your shoes,  
Decided that once again I was just dreaming,  
Of bumping into you.

Lydia surprisingly had an amazing voice that none of her friends knew about except for Allison who sometimes overheard her singing in the shower. "Wow I didn't know she had vocals like that. Did you Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles was looking at his tether with in pure awe as she sang. "No I didn't." He answered.

Now it's three in the morning,  
And I'm trying to change your mind,  
Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply.  
Why'd you only call me when you're high? High  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Somewhere darker,  
Talking the same shite,  
I need a partner,  
Well are you out tonight?

Lydia took a large gulp of beer in between the short break in the song.

It's harder and harder to get you to listen,  
More I get through the gears,  
Incapable of making alright decisions,  
And having bad ideas.

Now it's three in the morning,  
And I'm trying to change your mind,  
Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply.  
(Message you reply)  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
(Why'd you only call me when you're)  
High  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Stiles and the gang cheered her on stage as she rocked the house down.

And I can't see you here when I'm high,  
Sort of feels like I'm running out of time,  
I haven't found all I was hoping to find,  
You said you got to be up in the morning,  
Gonna have an early night,  
And you starting to bore me, baby,  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?  
Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?   
Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

Lydia finished the song and dropped the mic. The crowd went wild and she did a curtsy to the audience. She drank the rest of the beer in her mug and sat down. "That was amazing Lydia!" Scott said. "Yeah I never thought I'd ever hear you sing outside the shower." Allison said. She said thanks to both of them for the compliments.

"You're truly incredible." Stiles said. She blushed and rubbed her hand over his. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you." She said. She pecked him on the cheek and he giggled. "That tickles" He said. She smirked evilly. "Oh you mean when I do this?" She began butterfly kissing him on his face and neck as he squirmed around everywhere trying to get her to stop.

"Oh my god just date already!" Allison yelled out. Scott began throwing fries at them. "Just admit you're meant for each other oh my god you're killing us all." Scott said. Lydia and Stiles flipped them both off. She stopped tickling him with her lips and drank her beer. "It's your turn now Stiles." Lydia said. "What do you suggest I sing?" He asked. She tapped her chin.

"How about Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd?" Lydia suggested. He smiled at her taste in music. "I'm in love with your taste of classic rock." Stiles said as he got up from the booth. He told the Dj to play the song. When it started, it seemed like the whole diner knew that song and immediately started jamming out to it.

We don't need no education   
We don't need no thought control   
No dark sarcasm in the classroom   
Teachers leave them kids alone   
Hey teacher leave them kids alone   
All in all it's just another brick in the wall   
All in all you're just another brick in the wall

Everyone in the diner was singing along to the song even the drunk ones. Stiles began playing the air guitar as the amazing bass played in between the lyrics. When the chorus with the children was about to play, Stiles pointed the mic towards the audience for them to sing.

We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey teacher leave us kids alone  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall

The crowd sang loudly and obnoxiously to the rest of the song while Stiles was pretending to do the bass for the ending of the song.

Wrong, do it again! Wrong, do it again!   
If you don't eat yer meat, you can't have any pudding. How can you  
have any pudding if you don't eat yer meat?"  
"You! Yes, you behind the bikesheds, stand still laddy!"

Stiles sang the last part with his best mean British teacher accent. He dropped the mic and the crowd went crazy over him. "Floyd rules!" Stiles yelled and the drunk crowd cheered him on as he got off the stage and went back to his booth. His friends looked impressed.

"Damn you killed it up there dude." Scott said. "Yeah those bikers over there seem to really love you." Allison said pointing at the drunk bikers who could barely walk. "That was amazing Stiles. I didn't know you were a rockstar." Lydia said teasingly. Stiles giggled a bit. "Well he was in a band back in high school." Scott said. Lydia furrowed her brows.

"I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me?" Lydia asked. He shrugged. "It didn't seem important." Stiles said. The waitress came by and slapped down some more beers for their table. "Since you killed it up there, the gentlemen over there payed for extra beer for you all." The waitress said. "Oh we're gonna be fucked up in the morning." Allison said. They all nodded in agreement.

After drinking at least two gallons of beer, they all got really tipsy and had to leave the bar before it got more out of hand. Stiles and Allison were the most sober out of them all, so they drove back. Somehow they made it to their rooms alive and well. Scott and Allison were having a "sleepover", so Stiles just stayed at Lydia's dorm that night.

Lydia was so drunk she could barely stand. When he dragged her body into the dorm, he placed her on top of her bed and tucked her in. Right before he was about to leave her to rest, she grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave." She said. Stiles figured she didn't really mean it since she was drunk. "You're drunk sweetheart." Stiles said.

She just yanked his arm towards her. "Stay with me." She pleaded. He sighed and hopped in bed with her. He made sure not to be too close to her when he got in, but he was thrown off when she took his arm and wrapped it around her torso. She rested her body in his in a spooning position. She kissed the top of his hand and put their enveloped hands on her chest.

"Good night Stiles." She said. He smiled and rested his head on hers. "Sweet dreams Lydia." He said and they drifted into slumber.


	11. Break Ups

"Are you serious? That's great! Yeah I'll get on the next flight this week. Yeah thank you for the opportunity sir. I can't wait to work with ya. Alright bye." Jackson hung up the phone and did a fist pump in the air.

"Yes! Finally I've been waiting for this moment for months now. I can't wait to tell Lydia..." He stopped his sentence and thought about the situation he had with his girlfriend right now. They hadn't spoken for a good while now because of the whole beating up Stiles thing.

I mean who did that guy think he was? He stole his girlfriends attention away from him, and he gave Lydia the thought that she could stand up to him. He hated him dearly. Now he had to figure out what he was gonna do with Lydia and how he was gonna tell her the big news. He pulled out his phone and began texting her.

J: Hey babe, can you come over? I need to talk to you ASAP. It's very important.  
L: I'm still mad at you  
J: I know, I know but it's urgent and it could be life changing just please come over.  
L: Ugh fine I'm on my way

Jackson smiled at her text and put his phone in his pocket. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and frowned slightly when he saw Lydia's face. "Hello Jackson." She said in a formal voice. "Hello Lydia." Jackson said. He opened the door to let her in, and she stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"So what was so urgent you had to call me?" Lydia asked. Jackson made a large smile. "I've got some good news." Jackson said. "I hope the news is that you're going to apologize to Stiles and I." Lydia said. He laughed at her comment. "Hell no. I just wanted you to know that I'm moving to England, and I'm not taking you with me." Jackson said. Lydia made a hurt and shocked expression.

"Wait what? When did you just randomly decide you were gonna move to a different continent? Like what the hell Jackson?!" Lydia said. Jackson's face was expressionless. "I've been planning on leaving for months now; I just didn't know how to tell you I was leaving. I wasn't 100% sure I was going yet until I got a phone call this morning. I was offered a high paying job in London, and I'm not turning it down." Jackson said.

Lydia was speechless at this new news. "So what're you trying to say?" Lydia asked knowing the answer already. Jackson cupped her face in a not so gentle way. "Oh my darling, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life, and you're about the deadest." Jackson said. Lydia felt tears start to roll out of her eyes. She was feeling hysterical, so she began to laugh with no humor.

"You're joking right?" Lydia asked. Jackson puffed air from his nose and tightened his grip on her face. "No I wasn't trying to be funny. I would've put a haha at the end of it. And see there's no haha." Jackson said. Lydia just began sobbing and he didn't even seem to care that much.

"You ruined everything Lydia! I just can't take you anymore. I don't wanna breath the same air as you." Jackson said. "Why're you being such a dick about it?!" Lydia yelled back. "Because I don't really care. It took me a while to really think about what I feel about you, but now I know for sure. Our relationship was a joke. I never actually loved you; I always kinda thought of you more as a burden." Jackson said.

"I hate you... I hate you so much!" Lydia yelled. Jackson shrugged her comment off not affecting him at all. "I don't give a shit what you feel about me. Return my key on the counter so I can give it back to the landlord." Jackson said as he began packing his stuff. Lydia grabbed the key in her pocket and slammed it down on the counter. 

"There's your stupid key Whittemore." Lydia said. "Thanks now get out of my sight Lydia Marshall." Jackson said. Lydia became furious. Honestly was Martin so hard to remember? She opened the door and looked back at him before leaving. "It's MARTIN!" She yelled and slammed the door.

***

Lydia went back to her place and cried for a little bit. Allison overheard her sobbing and opened the door to check on her. "Hey Lyds? What's wrong honey?" Allison asked. Lydia wiped her face and blew her nose and threw the tissue into the mountain of snot rags. "Jackson broke up with me." Lydia said. 

Deep down Allison was overjoyed with the great news, but she knew now wasn't the time to act on her feelings. "Oh Lydia I'm so sorry to hear that." Allison said and hugged her. Lydia began crying into her shoulder. "To make it worse, he didn't even seem to care that much. He called me Lydia fucking Marshall. He's known me for a decade and doesn't even remember my last name! How pathetic!" Lydia said.

Allison rummaged her fingers through Lydia's hair. "That's pretty sad actually." Allison said. "I hate him so much right now. I don't even know why I stayed with him so long after all the verbal and physical abuse. Our relationship was so toxic and doomed from the start." Lydia said. Allison felt so sorry for her friend.

"He was right about one thing; our relationship was indeed a joke. And I hate to admit it, but you were right. I've always known deep down inside that he wasn't meant for me. I just wasn't ready to say it out loud because I was afraid of change. But you know what? Fuck him, and his Porsche, and that stupid golf cart, and his stupid green eyes. I deserve better. I deserve to be loved." Lydia said.

Lydia automatically thought of what Stiles said to her at the park a few weeks ago. He said that she deserved to be with someone who loved her. Allison hugged her friend tighter. "Oh Lydia I'm so glad you came to your senses that you deserve better. You know what? We should have a girls night sometime next week, how does that sound?" Allison asked. Lydia smiled and wiped one last tear from her face.

"Yeah that sounds fantastic. Thanks Ally, you're the best." Lydia said. The doorbell rang and Allison got up to get it. "I wonder who that could be." Allison said. She opened the door and saw Stiles there looking a bit sweaty and tired. He looked as if he was running away from something. He was panting and holding onto the wall for support.

"Stiles, what're you doing here?" Allison asked. Stiles looked up at her. "Where's Lydia? She's in pain I can just feel it." Stiles said. Allison smirked and pointed at her room. He caught his breath and entered her room. He saw her laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling with tear stains on her face.

"Lydia." He said. She immediately popped up from her position and looked at him shocked and confused. "Stiles, what're you doing here?" Lydia asked. He closed the door, and sat beside her on the bed. "I felt this ache in my chest and it wasn't just any kind of ache; it was a sting that meant you were dealing with emotional pain." Stiles said. Lydia smiled and held his hand.

"Jackson and I broke up." Lydia said. Stiles gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked. She shook her head no. "There's really nothing to say anymore. I pretty much got it all out when I spoke to Allison." Lydia said. "Oh okay, but know that I'm here whenever you need me, okay?" Stiles said.

She gave him a small grin. "Did you really run all the way here just to see if I was doing well?" She said observing him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh uh yeah, like I said before, even if I were in Australia I'd still come back to you if you needed me." Stiles said. Lydia felt a tear come out of her eye, but this time it was a happy tear.

Stiles noticed the tear and began to worry. "What wrong now? Why're you crying?" He asked. She giggled at his concern. "These are happy tears Stiles. I'm really happy that you're here with me." Lydia said. She pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. "Do you think you'll be okay?" Stiles asked. She shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I thought I was happy, but I guess I was wrong. I guess Beyonce was right in that song Me, Myself, and I. Love is so blind it feels right when it's wrong." Lydia said.

Stiles pulled out his phone and began playing Stand by Me by Ben E. King. Stiles got up from the bed and lifted is hand out. She looked up at him in confusion. "What're you doing Stiles?" Lydia asked. He smirked down at her. "Lydia Camille-Grace Martin will you dance with me?" Stiles asked.

"What why?" Lydia asked. "Just take my hand Lydia. I know how much you like to dance." Stiles said. She took his hand and he put his hand on her waste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pushed her chest against his until there was no space left in between. They began swaying to the beautiful song.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

Lydia rested her head on his beating heart already forgetting about the break up which was his goal. He placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. The ache in both of their chest began to slowly go away again as they danced.

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

Stiles moved his hands around her torso pulling her into a hug and she complied. "Thanks for this, I really appreciate it." Lydia said into his chest. He pecked her forehead. "I'll always be there for you." Stiles said. 

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand  
Stand by me

They stopped dancing when the music stopped, and stared into each other's eyes. They were centimeters away from each other's faces, and boy did that feel so right. Their noses touched and they were taking quick glances at the others lips. Both of their hearts were beating at an irregular speed.

"Lydia." Stiles whispered. They both closed their eyes and rested their foreheads on each other. "Yes, Stiles?" She asked. "What are we?" Stiles asked. Lydia froze in her position clearly thrown off by his sudden question. Before she could answer, a knock came at her door.

"Everything alright in there? You've been in there for a quite a while now. You better not be having sex in there!" Allison said on the other side. They both chuckled and released each other. "Yeah we're fine." Lydia called out. Stiles awkwardly scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles said. Lydia didn't look at him and nodded. "Glad you feel better." Stiles said as he left her apartment. After he left, she sat on her bed and thought about what he asked her. She knew exactly what he meant when he asked what were they. Normal friends don't hug each other for long periods of times, nor do they peck each other on the cheek to say thanks.

Normal friends don't cuddle with each other when they're lonely, nor do they make each other's heart beat faster every time you see them. So what were they exactly? Lydia didn't really know yet. She looked down at the red string tied on her arm that he put there so long ago, and she got her answer. 

He's her tether. Stiles Stilinski is her tether. She looked at her watch and noticed it turned a color she's never seen before. Orange. Lydia Martin saw orange now. This time she knew what it meant to see a new color. 

She finally admitted that he was indeed another part of her.


	12. The New Girl

It's been a week since the intimate moment between Lydia and Stiles, and neither of them have confronted the other about it. They just kind of dropped it and continued back to being normal friends.

As usual, Stiles was running late to meet up with Lydia to help her with a homework assignment. He grabbed his bag and books as swiftly as possible and jotted out the door. As he rushed, he got a text from Lydia.

L: Hey are you on your way?

S: Yeah I'm just running a bit late.

L: When are you ever not late Stilinski?

S: Um excuse me miss Martin, but it takes hours to look this beautiful thank you very much.

L: Whatever. Since you're out in public, can you grab me a caramel frap please?

S: And why should I do that?

L: Because you're my bestest friend in the whole world and would do anything for me.

S: Bestest isn't even a word. Seriously how did you go through four years of AP Lang in high school?

L: Shut up and just get me the coffee Stiles.

S: Ugh fine but I'm only buying it because I wanted to not because you told me to.

L: Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart.

S: The thought of you helps me sleep at night😘

L:🖕🏻😂🖕🏻

Stiles laughed at her reply once he read it, but he didn't notice the person walking in front of him. He bumped into them by accident, and they both tumbled over to the ground dropping their school supplies in the process. Stiles rubbed the area that he hit when they collided and observed the person in front of him.

It was a girl with short dark brown hair and matching eyes, she was wearing a plaid button down with a white spaghetti strap under, she had long legs, and wore black combat boots. All in all, she was quite the looker. The girl blushed and began scurrying as she picked up her belongings.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there ; I'm so clumsy sometimes!" The girl said clearly embarrassed of her actions. Stiles just kindly grinned at her and waved it off. "Don't fret about it. I was texting and walking and didn't notice you, so it was probably my fault." Stiles said. He watched as she attempted to pickup her books. "Here let me help it's the least i can do." Stiles said. She nodded her head side to side.

"Oh you don't have to do that." She said. "I want to." Stiles said. The girl blushed and gave him a small smile. "Where ya headin'?" Stiles asked as he picked up her books. She pulled out a map and schedule and pointed at room 413. "I'm looking for a physics teacher named Ms. Fowler and I'm having the hardest time searching for the 400 hall." She said. Stiles seemed to have perked up and the sound of hearing that teacher's name. 

"Oh I have her next period with you. What a small world." Stiles said. She smiled happily. "Oh that's great! Can you take me there?" She asked. "Yes, of course. I had nothing else to do anyway." Stiles said. They walked side by side as they roamed the empty hallway. Stiles realized that he didn't even know this girl's name. "So what's your name?" Stiles asked. She looked up at him and slightly smiled.

"Malia Tate, I'm new here." She said. Stiles smirked when he heard her name. Malia, he liked that name a lot it suited her well. "Well you're very pretty Malia." Stiles said, Malia blushed and pushed a hair behind her ear. "Thanks, what's your name?" She asked. "Stiles Stilinski." He answered. She gave him a funny look. "Wait your actual name is Stiles?" Malia asked. Stiles chuckled at her reaction. He always loved to get a rise out of everybody that hears his nickname.

"Of course not. My parents don't hate me that much." Stiles said. Malia giggled at his comment. "Oh thank god." She said. "So what's your real name then?" She asked curiously. He smirked evilly and nodded no. "Nope not telling." He said. Malia frowned when he said that.

"Why not? Is it embarrassing or something?" She asked. He nodded again. "Not even my best friend knows my real name. I came up with the name back in kindergarten since no one could pronounce it. Hell, not even my own dad could pronounce it." Stiles explained. Malia rose her eyebrows. "Damn okay then." Malia said.

They continued to walk and talk until they reached her destination not noticing how fast time went by. They continued to talk to each other in front of the classroom until it was time to transition to the next class, and Stiles found out that he had a lot in common with her. They exchanged numbers and departed their ways. As he walked down the hall, he looked at the grand clock in the cafeteria and dropped his phone. Oh.my.God. 

He forgot about Lydia. How could he?

He began running towards her dorm while scolding himself on the way there. He's never done this before. He's never thought there'd be a day when another girl would make him forget about the girl he's dreamed about since the third grade. Oh god he was screwed.

***

Lydia looked at her clock on her phone and frowned. It was already 12:30 she needed to be heading to class very soon. She sighed in an annoyed tone and whipped out her phone to text Stiles.

L: I don't know what's taking you so damn long, but don't even come.

Lydia rolled her eyes, turned off her phone , and put it back in her pocket. Seriously what on earth could make a person an hour and thirty minutes late to a study date? She usually isn't this pissed about people ditching her for study dates or group projects. Matter of fact, she loves when they do leave her be because she works better alone. But she just wanted to hang out with Stiles. She knew damn well she didn't need help on that homework assignment. She picked up her bag and left for calculus.

About fifteen minutes later, Stiles came running to her door not even bothering to look at his messages. After ringing the doorbell multiple times, he just assumed she wasn't home anymore. He was about to text her, but when he looked at his phone he saw her message to him from earlier. He sighed and rubbed his hands through his messy hair. He was so pissed at himself for letting Lydia down like this. 

It took him about a decade just to get her to talk to him, and the moment they become close friends he lets her down. Great job Stiles. He left her door with his head down in shame and began texting her.

S: Sorry I was so late. I know you hate me now, and you have every right to be. But I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day (hopefully very very very soon cuz ur my buddy). I met a really nice girl and got distracted for a little while...

After he was done typing, he headed towards his dorm since he skipped physics by accident while talking to Malia, oops. Stiles grabbed a Coke can from his personal hidden fridge in his closet and plopped on his bed. He felt a buzz on his thigh and whipped out his phone thinking it was Lydia hopefully forgiving him. But to his surprise it was Malia. He felt a little upset that it wasn't Lydia, but he didn't mind.

M: I had a really nice time talking to you, and I'd like to know if you'd maybe wanna chill and go see a movie or play laser tag or something chill like that?

S: Awe you're gonna make me blush, and yes I'd love to go chill with you. How about this Friday at the Laser Beam Center 6?

M: Sounds good to me. See you there ;)

Stiles lightly blushed when she put a winky face. He really liked this girl which was new for Stiles since he's liked the same girl for years. Even though he's already met his soulmate, it was unrequited from her. Maybe some soulmates were tied to each other as best friends. Stiles decided that it was time to give other people a chance to see how it'll work out.

S: I can't wait. :)

***

Lydia was in the middle of calculus class when she got the text from Stiles, but she didn't read it until after class. When she read it, for some reason her heart dropped in her chest. He was late because he was with some girl he probably just met, and he completely forgot about her just like that. For some reason, she felt a bit betrayed by his actions almost as if he were cheating on her. But he wasn't hers to claim.

She felt a tear fall down her eye and she wiped it away. She felt the sting in her chest worsen just a tad bit. Who is this new girl in his life? She wanted to meet her. If Stiles wanted to hang out with girls besides her, that was fine. She just has to deal with it.

Or at least try.


	13. Malia and Stiles?

She hated her, every bit of her. 

She hated her perfect smile, her brown hair, the way she makes Stiles laugh like Lydia used to, and the way she takes all his attention away from her. But at the same time, she didn't really hate her. It's not like Malia was a bad person or anything. Matter of fact, she was an absolute doll. And that's another reason why she hates her around so much. Oh but did she want to hate her.

Stiles and Malia have been hanging out with each other for a month, two weeks, and three days but who's counting? Lydia and Stiles have been hanging out less and less as time went by, and it quite literally pained Lydia. Whenever they went to a movie or an arcade, she would feel a pain rise in her chest and wondered if he felt the same sting too.

Allison walked into the kitchen and spotted Lydia crushing an innocent peach while dozing off into space. "What's eating you Lydia Martin?" Allison asked. Lydia shook her head out of the clouds and looked at her with a flustered expression. "Oh uh nothing, I was just a thinking about someone..." Lydia mumbled the last bit of her sentence. Allison smirked knowingly.

"Does that special someone happen to be a boy named Stiles?" Allison asked knowingly. Lydia blushed furiously like a child being caught in the action of eating something they weren't supposed to. "No! Of course not, why would you ask that?" Lydia asked with a nervous smile. Allison just screwed her eyes. "Oh my god Lydia I've known you since forever. I know whenever you stress out over something you crush things." Allison said.

Lydia made an offended face a switched around in her seat. "Bullshit!" Lydia said in a higher pitched voice. Allison pointed at the peach that was demolished in her hand. "Then why did you destroy that perfectly good peach?" Allison asked with a smug smirk on her face. Lydia blushed crimson red and released the innocent fruit and threw it in the trash. She honestly hated how much she new her sometimes.

"Ugh fuck you Argent." Lydia said. Allison laughed and grabbed a peach from the basket and went back to her room. Before she entered, she looked back at Lydia. "You're just mad because I was right." Allison said. Lydia made an irritated face and flipped Allison off, and Allison laughed evilly back into her room.

Lydia rested her head on her hand and sighed. She looked at her lock screen of a picture of them at her party and smiled sadly.

"God I miss you Stiles." 

***

Lydia walked to her next class which was the only class she had with Stiles this semester, so she was more than happy to have a little time with him. She skipped into the room with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She looked at her seat next to him and smiled when she saw him waiting for her.

She plopped down next to him in her seat and hugged him as if she hasn't seen him in years. Stiles chuckled and looked down at her confused by her sudden gesture. "Well you're happy today." Stiles said. She giggled like a Japanese school girl and looked up at him with a childish smile.

"I am happy. Actually I'm really happy." Lydia said. "And why is my favorite strawberry blond so ecstatic?" Stiles asked. She blushed before answering kind of embarrassed of her answer. "Because you don't talk to me anymore, and this is the only class where I can have you all to myself." Lydia said. Stiles smile fell and made a guilty face.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that and all. I've been meaning to hang out with you, but Malia and I have just become great buddies now. I promise to make it up to you." Stiles said. Lydia tried to not let the words great buddies ruin her day. "You pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinky finger. Stiles wrapped his little finger around hers, grabbed a red string from his pocket, and wrapped it around their pinkies. "Across my heart." Stiles said as he made an x over his chest. Lydia smiled at this rare bonding moment.

Stiles eyes averted from hers and stared at someone behind him. "Oh she's here." He said. Lydia furrowed her brows and turned around to see who he was talking about. Of course it was no one other than friggin Malia Tate. Lydia's smile faltered and accidentally made a scowl towards her. Stiles smiled the goofy smile that he used to only give Lydia and waved his hand around to get her attention.

Once Malia saw him, she waved back and sat down right beside him. The moment she plopped down Stiles practically jumped on her when he hugged her. The string pulled off of his finger, but did not break and remained hanging on Lydia's pinky. Lydia's heartache returned the moment the pair collided and she whimpered quietly. 

Once they released each other for what seemed like an eternity to Lydia, they began making googly eyes at each other and completely leaving her out the conversation. Lydia rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and scooted downwards in her chair. So much for spending time with me. She thought. When did she even take this class? Of course the only class she has with Stiles is the one she transferred to.

Malia didn't even take the time to acknowledge Lydia's presence, and honestly she doesn't even think Malia knows she's sitting there right next to Stiles. The professor smacked her ruler on the desk gently but loud enough for the class to hear to get their attention.

"Alright settle down children, or should I say young adults. I have exciting and important news to tell you today." Mrs. Crow said. The students stopped chatting and payed attention. "Now as you know we'll be funding our annual Toronto trip around the first week of December, and this year you can choose a roommate." Mrs. Crow said. There was a silent roar of yeses and fist pumps and people staring at each other from across the room with that international you're my partner face (you know what I'm talking about). 

Lydia glanced at Stiles thinking about how nice it would be for them to be roomies. She was about to ask until she overheard Malia and Stiles talking about the excursions and events their going to do. Lydia sighed sadly and looked around for a new interest. She saw Heather, a girl who also went to Beacon Hills, looking around for a partner. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wanna be my roommate?" Lydia asked. Heather shrugged nonchalantly and nodded yes. Lydia smiled awkwardly and turned round in her seat. She made a few glances at the pair beside her laughing at some inside joke that Malia just said as he laughed so hard to. Lydia rolled her eyes and began tapping her foot swiftly.

Mrs. Crow continued talking about the trip all period, but Lydia wasn't paying attention at all despite what Mrs. Crow said. She didn't really wanna go anymore knowing she'd see Malia and Stiles all buddy buddy with each other. Matter of fact, just the thought makes her wanna puke. Her heart once again began aching a bit more again the more she thought about them.

This is gonna be a loonngg year.

***

Once Lydia got home for the day, she plopped face front on her bed and let out a frustrated scream. Once she was done having a tantrum, she rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She'd never thought there'd be a day when someone forgot about her. Sure Jackson was a dick and all, but he's never forgotten about her.

Lydia just couldn't seem to get the image of Malia and Stiles being together and it was killing her all day. She thought about how ironic this situation was. Is this what Stiles felt like before they were friends? She couldn't imagine if someone completely shunned her for twelve years. I guess it serves her right. He deserved happiness and attention just as much as she does.

Lydia took a deep breath and began fondling with red string on her pinky and tied it tighter on her finger. She thought about why Deaton said all those months ago about the red string legend and immediately thought about Stiles. 

"Please come back to me." She said to herself.


	14. Suddenly

It's been an agonizing week for Lydia Martin.  
She was so out of character this week, and Allison and Scott began to notice. 

Lydia roamed into the living room from her room wearing a white robe and bunny slippers and bed hair. She was so done with life right now. She couldn't explain it, but she feels like a sudden part of her went missing. Allison watched her mope around and plop on the couch face front. She was done seeing Lydia like this.

She walked over to Lydia with determination and tapped her shoulder harshly. "What?" Lydia said into the couch pillow. Allison was not just gonna watch her best friend fall apart over a boy like this.

"Lydia Martin, get your ass up off this couch. You can't afford to be late to class today." Allison said in her mother voice as Lydia likes to call it. Lydia mumbled angrily into the pillow like a child. Allison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're gonna let this boy ruin you like this! Lydia Martin never lets boy's take her down because she's strong. You weren't even this sad when Jackson broke up with you, so why're you so upset about Stiles and Malia hanging out?" Allison asked.

All the sudden, it hit her. It cannot be. There's no way. But what if? Allison stared down at Lydia with an astonished expression on her face. Lydia looked up at Allison and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Lydia said. Allison ignored her comment and pointed an accusing finger at her with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Lydia I think you like Stiles." Allison said with the biggest grin Lydia's ever seen her wear. Lydia's eyes widened in shock at her sudden accusation. "Wha...what?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded up and down frantically. "Lydia you like Stiles. You probably didn't notice it yet, but it's true." Allison said. Lydia liked Stiles as a good friend, or at least she thought she did. 

"Oh shut up I do not." Lydia said sitting up on the couch. "I'll tell you what, if you end up confessing your love for Stiles by the end of the year, you owe me twenty. If not, I owe you one. Deal?" Allison said holding out her hand. Lydia shook hers with determination. 

"You've got yourself a deal Argent." 

***

Lydia walked towards her class with her signature strut with a very irritated expression on her face. She's been thinking about what Allison said about Stiles all day, and it's been killing her. Who does she think she is accusing her of something silly like that? Lydia mentally promised herself she wouldn't date for a little while after Jackson, and Stiles was no exception even if he was quote on quote her soulmate.

Lydia's heart pinched her just a little bit when she thought about Stiles for some reason. She ignored it for now, and continued on to her class. Once she got there, she was expecting to see Stiles in his normal seat, but he wasn't here yet. Of course Malia was already there in her seat looking at a text someone sent to her with a goofy smile on her face. Probably from Stiles.

Just the thought of those two texting cute and funny text messages like he used to with her disgusted her. Lydia walked up to her seat that was only two seats away from Malia. When she sat down, Malia gave her a quick hey and a small smile and continued texting whoever. Malia received a text that must've been really funny because she was giggling silently and blushed afterwards which just made Lydia curious. Who could she possibly be texting that makes her act like this?

Lydia was interrupted in her thought whenever a finger tapped her. Malia looked at her with a big smile on her face that honestly terrified Lydia half to the death. "Guess what?!" Malia said all of the sudden. Lydia gave her a weird look before answering. "Uh what?" Lydia said. "Stiles and I are official now! Isn't that great?" Malia said with the largest grin she's ever seen on her.

Lydia didn't budge, she didn't smile, she didn't breathe for two seconds. This was all too sudden for her. "Wait do you mean like as a couple?" Lydia asked hoping deep down inside that she didn't. Malia nodded excitingly and giggled like a school girl as she did a little victory dance. And at that moment Lydia's world came crashing down.

How could this happen? She never thought that there would be a day that Stiles would love anyone besides her, and for some reason it bothered her. A lot. She didn't respond to any of the questions or comments Malia was asking her completely ignoring her in general. All she could think about right now is Stiles and Malia walking on the beach, talking about life, sharing a milkshake together at a local diner, and making love in the moonlight. And oh god did that bother her. It made her want to scream.

"Hey are you okay? You didn't respond to any of my questions about Stiles." Malia said. Lydia snapped out of her fantasy and focused on the girl in front of her. "Oh yeah I'm sorry I was just uh thinking about stuff." Lydia said in an unconvincing tone. Thankfully Malia didn't notice it and continued talking about Stiles and her new relationship.

Lydia just couldn't take this shit anymore; she had to go now. "Hey I'm gonna go." Lydia said. Before Malia could respond, Lydia was already heading for the door not caring that she was about to skip a whole class period. She already knew what was going on anyway. On her way out the door, she bumped into a familiar person. When she looked up at them, she frowned. Of course it was fucking Stiles.

He didn't seem to catch onto her annoyed aura and smiled down at her. "Hey Lyds, what's up?" He said all innocent like. Lydia rolled her eyes and passed by him without answering. She felt a strong grip grab her arm, so she turned around. "Let go of me Stiles." Lydia said not looking at his face. Stiles looked down at her confused. "What's wrong Lydia?" Stiles asked. Ugh sometimes he could be so oblivious.

"Don't worry about it it's nothing." Lydia said in a monotone voice still attempting to avoid eye contact with his golden orbs. He didn't believe her for one second. "Lydia you know damn well I can tell when you're lying." Stiles said. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Just let it be. I don't wanna talk to you right now, okay?" Lydia said and yanked her arm away from his grasp. She turned around and began to walk away, but he jumped right in front of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Stiles asked in a sorry tone. Lydia finally met eyes with him. "Not intentionally." Lydia responded. Stiles looked guilty. "Please talk to me." Stiles pleaded. Lydia felt guilty for making him feel like he did something terrible to her when in reality she was the problem. "Go to class Stiles, I just need to be alone right now." Lydia repeated. She walked away from him before he could say anything else. She could almost feel his eyes looking at her as she strutted off.

Lydia's heart began to ache again and she felt a hot tear come from her eye. She didn't know why she was crying right now. She's acting so stupid for some reason. Why does she care if Malia and Stiles are dating anyway? It's not like she had some major crush on him or anything. Allison's words came back to mind and she rejected the thought of liking Stiles.

She felt a buzz in her pocket, and she checked who messaged her. She was shocked to see who it was.

Stiles: "I'm coming over later."

Lydia didn't respond immediately; she just stared blankly at the screen. 

Lydia: "I'll leave the door unlocked."

***

Lydia was lying on her sofa when she heard her door open. She turned around to see Stiles holding a single chocolate cupcake. "What's that for?" Lydia asked. Stiles approached the couch and sat beside her resting her legs on top of his. She read the orange icing that spelled out sorry on it. "For doing whatever I did that pissed you off today." Stiles said. Lydia smiled and took the cupcake feeling a bit guilty for being a bitch to him for no reason.

"You didn't have to do this." Lydia said. Stiles pecked her on the cheek like he used to do so often and smiled. "Yeah but I wanted to. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Stiles asked. Lydia didn't look at his gaze out of shame. "Yeah about that, sorry for acting bitchy to you for no reason. I just found out about something I was hoping never happened happening. I guess I took it out on you." Lydia explained.

Stiles nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I'm actually glad you did yell at me today. I haven't hung out with you ever since I've been dating Malia and feel like an awful friend." Stiles said. The small smile that was once on Lydia's face disappeared the moment he said dating and Malia in the same sentence. "Oh it's fine I get it." Lydia lied. Stiles eyes lightened up.

"How about we go and grab some smoothies or something after class is over and talk about the trip next week to make up for lost time?" Stiles suggested. Lydia smiled widely and nodded in agreement. "That sounds great right now actually." Lydia replied. Stiles smiled down at her and got up off the couch. She followed after him eating her sorry cupcake. When he opened the door to leave, she grabbed his wrist causing him to turn around.

"I've missed you a lot." Lydia confessed. Stiles smiled the smile that she missed so much. "I've missed you more." Stiles said. She watched him stroll down the hallway until he was no longer able to be seen. She closed the door, and slid down to the floor clenching over her fast beating heart. She didn't know why it was beating so fast, but right now she didn't care. Stiles missed her too, and that made her happy. The ache she was feeling earlier was finally fading away which made her smile.

Maybe things would be alright after all.


	15. Ski Lodge

This week was the week the class was going to the ski lodge, and everybody was all excited to go except for one strawberry blond.

All the students gathered around I the commons waiting for the bus to arrive to drive them to Toronto. Lydia sat I her seat next to Scott and Allison who were trying to talk to her, but she wasn't really listening to them. She was staring at a certain couple acting all lovey dovey and it sickened her. Allison noticed she wasn't listening and tapped her shoulder.

"Earth to Lydia." Allison teased. Lydia snapped out of it and looked at Allison. "Sorry." Lydia said. Allison followed her gaze to see who she was staring at and saw Stiles and Malia in the corner whispering sweet nothings to each other as he kissed her neck every once in a while. Allison smirked at Lydia. "Is someone a little jelly?" Allison asked. Lydia hit her with a pillow and Allison laughed in response.

"Oh shut up Argent. I'm not jealous of Malia and Stiles. I just think that they could be a little bit more considerate about other people around them with their constant pda." Lydia said. Allison and Scott looked at each other and giggled silently at Lydia's obvious envious glares. "You're totally jealous Lyds." Scott said. Lydia flipped him off and turned her attention back to the couple.

Mrs. Crow walked in with her clipboard that had the names of all the students attending. "Alright now students gather around. I need to tell you who you're sitting by on the bus." Mrs. Crow said. All the students groaned annoyed after fact that they couldn't sit with who they wanted to. "Alright, alright be quiet I know. You'll be assigned alphabetical order, and if you have a problem with the student next to you, inform me." Mrs. Crow said. The students groaned again.

"Awe damnit that means we can't sit together." Allison said to Scott. He made a pouty face and pecked her lips. "That's alright. We'll have plenty of time to be with each other over the week." Scott said. They Eskimo kissed and Lydia pretended to make a puking noise. "You're just jealous because you wanna do this to Stiles." Allison said teasingly. Lydia rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I don't love Stiles." Lydia said. Allison smirked evilly. "I never said you loved him. I said you liked him." Allison said. 

Lydia blushed and flipped her off which just made her giggle even more. "I'm gonna be twenty dollars richer by the end of this year." Allison said. Lydia was done with being teased today, so she got up and sat on the other side of the commons area. "How much you wanna bet she's gonna admit her feelings during the trip?" Allison asked. "Lydia's kind of stubborn, so I'd say it's take her at least a month to admit her feelings." Scott said. They shook hands firmly. "I bet $20." Scott said. Allison smiled like the grinch. "Oh I'm gonna be loaded by the end of this month." Allison said.

When Mrs. Crow finally got to the S's, Lydia began wondering who would be Stiles' bus buddy. "Stiles Stilinski you will be sitting with Malia Tate." Mrs. Crow said. Of course their last names just had to start with an S and a T. They seemed excited to sit next to each other and they hugged. For some reason, Lydia felt an angry yet upset feeling in her gut. It felt as if she had been betrayed. Suddenly she found herself speaking before she could think.

"Mrs. Crow? I have a problem with my seating arrangement." Lydia said. Mrs. Crow walked up to her with a concerned face. "What is it dear?" She asked. "I have a problem with the person I'm sitting next to. You see, we had a little brawl last week and we aren't on the best terms right now. May I switch seats in the back row?" Lydia lied. Mrs. Crow seemed to have believed it because she erased the name of the student beside her and replaced it. "That's alright sweetie I'll look for volunteers to take their spot." Mrs. Crow said with a smile.

Lydia faked a smile and turned to look at Allison. She was looking at her with an evil smile; Lydia didn't have to ask her what she was thinking about. She was thinking about how she thought she was gin aeon that bet. Allison mouthed the word liar to her and Lydia flipped her off for the second time that day.

"Does anyone in the back mind switching seats with someone in the middle section?" Mrs. Crow asked. It was silent at first, but to her surprise someone rose their hand. "Aw Ms. Tate. You'll be sitting in row 10 now. Alright now that we're all settled, let's roll out." Mrs. Crow said as students followed from behind. Lydia didn't expect her to volunteer to moves way from Stiles honestly, but she was more than happy to get him all to herself for a few hours.

"I can't believe you." Allison said. Lydia turned her head to her best friend and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia said pretending as if she didn't just lie to sit next to Stiles. "You know what you did. You may as well pay me now Scott there's no way she won't fess up on this trip." Allison said. Scott nodded. "Naw I'd still give it a month." Scott said. "Whatever you sayyyyy." She said as she dragged Scott to the bus.

Lydia got up from herself and hopped into the bus. When she sat down, she saw Malia and Stiles kissing each other as if he were leaving for war. This made her roll her eyes and cross her arms. She felt a slight ache in her chest, but she ignored it since she was kind of getting used to it. Once they were done, they got on and sat in their assigned seats. 

Stiles smiled his signature smile when he looked at Lydia. She noticed he has some lip gloss left on his lips from Malia which made her internally gag. "Sup bus buddy." Stiles said all innocent like. She smiled back up at him. "Really, Bus buddy?" Lydia said. "What that's what they used to call them in elementary school. Do you remember how Mr. Locke always called us bus buddies in the fifth grade." Stiles asked. Her eyes lit up at the memory of fifth grade, and suddenly she remembered how she used to ignore Stiles back then.

"Oh my god yeah I actually do!" Lydia said. "Weren't we on our way to like the zoo or something, but then..." Stiles was interrupted by Lydia. "Then we had to stop because Jared puked because you told him a disgusting joke." Lydia finished his sentence. "Oh yeah I remember that!" Stiles said. They both laughed at the terrible yet funny memory.

"I remember when I couldn't pay for a toy giraffe that was in the store and how crushed I was, but then you came with three dollars and gave it to the clerk just so I could have that giraffe." Lydia said. Stiles slightly smiled and blushed as he thought about how happy she looked when she got that giraffe. "Yeah I definitely remember that. That was the first time you ever said thank you to me." Stiles said. Why did he remember that? He doesn't know. "Wow life went by fast." Lydia said. "Yeah..." Stiles trailed off.

They began gazing into each other's eyes like they did that same night Jackson broke up with Lydia. They found themselves smiling like idiots at each other and moving closer without notice, but they were brought back to reality when Mrs. Crow began talking. "Alright students it's time to head out!" She said excited. Lydia and Stiles stopped their intense moment and looked anywhere but their face.

Lydia saw Scott from down the aisle holding up a heart sign, so Lydia flipped him off for the second time that day. 

This was gonna be a long ride.

***

Eight hours went by and it was already 8 at night. Most of the students were asleep or on their phones slowly drifting off into sleep. Stiles and Lydia had fallen asleep on each other. Lydia rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged his arm protectively as if he'd get up and leave her life any second now. Stiles rested his head on top of hers as she held her hand with his.

The bus went over a speed bump and woke up Lydia. She yawned and scratched the back of her head and observed her surroundings. She noticed everyone was asleep except for her. She turned her head and realized how close she was to Stiles right now and flipped out. She observed the little things that she never took the time to notice about him. 

He had moles covering him everywhere that resembled a constellation. He had very pink lips, and he lightly snored when he slept. He smelled like mint chocolate cookies, and he had a beard growing slowly. He had golden skin and the cutest nose she's ever seen. To sum it up, he was quite attractive. 

Stiles moved his head slightly and slowly opened his eyes. She looked at him worriedly. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Lydia asked. He nodded no and smiled at her barely opening his eyes. "No you're fine I just am a light sleeper." Stiles said. "Oh okay..." Lydia said awkwardly. "Why're you still up?" Stiles asked. "I just woke up; I'm a light sleeper too." Lydia said. "Ugh it sucks being a light sleeper cuz I can never go back to sleep." Stiles said. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Lydia said. Stiles smiled like a child who just got candy. "Wanna play an old childhood game?" Stiles asked randomly. She gave him a weird and concerned look. "Oh come on it'll be fun, and it'll help us go back to sleep again." Stiles said trying to persuade her. "Okay fine, which game?" Lydia said giving in.  
"I spy." Stiles said. Lydia chuckled a little bit. "Wow I haven't played that in over a decade." Lydia said. "Yeah that's why I wanted to play it! Okay I'll go first." Stiles said tapping his chin as he looked around.

"I spy with my little eye something blue." Stiles said. Lydia roamed around the bus in search of something blue until she landed her eyes on something that caught her attention. "Ah hah! Is it Danny's shoes?" Lydia asked. Stiles smiled down at her nodded yes. "Yay! I'm good at this game." Lydia said. "How'd you get that so quickly? There are so many blue things on this bus." Stiles said. She just shrugged. "It's my turn." Lydia said as he looked for something.

"I spy with my little eye something green." Lydia said. Stiles rose a brow trying to figure out something green sense there was close to no green on this bus. Knowing Lydia it was probably somewhere really weird and hard to find. After a good minute of looking, he turned back to her to tell her he gave up. When he looked into her eyes, he noticed her beautiful green orbs and a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Oh I get it." Stiles said. "Get what?" Lydia said. "The green thing are your eyes aren't they?" Stiles asked. She snapped her fingers. "Damnit I didn't think you'd get it." Lydia said. Stiles smirked at the thought of beating her at her own game. "I guess I'm smarter than you think." Stiles said. "I guess I'll have to try harder." Lydia said in a mocking tone. They didn't notice how close they scooted next to each other. "I guess you will." Stiles said as quiet as a whisper.

They gazed at each other's lips without noticing it, and looked back up at each other. "I spy with my little eye something red." Lydia said breaking the tension between them. Stiles didn't break eye contact with her; he just stared. "Well I spy with my little eye something beautiful." Stiles said completely ignoring her. She blushed realizing he was talking about her.

"You're sweet, but I'm not that beautiful." Lydia said attempting to push a hair on her face. "Don't say that! You're very beautiful! Matter of fact, you're stunning!" Stiles said. Lydia blushed a deeper red and began playing with her hair. "Uh thanks..." Lydia replied avoiding eye contact. She continued to struggle to get that damn string of hair out of her face.

He reached over and moved the string and put it behind her ear. He lifted her chin to look at him and he smiled down at her. "You're welcome." Stiles replied. They were having another really intense moment again. Lydia began leaning in slowly and so was Stiles not realizing what was happening. They were inches from kissing each other until the bus went over another speed bump and snapped them back into reality.

They departed and scooted as far away from each other as possible in their seats. They tried not to look at each other. "Uh I'm sorry I know you're with Malia." Lydia said. Stiles waved his hand dismissing her. "Don't be it was nothing." Stiles said. For some reason, it really bothered Lydia that he said it was nothing. Like really bothered her.

Something told her some major events were gonna go down at the ski lodge, and it wasn't gonna be pretty


	16. Falling For You

"RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG, Rise and shine muchachos we finally arrived to the lodge!" Mrs. Crow blew her airhorn that everybody hated so much when she used.

A crowd of groans from the students erupted throughout the bus. The students began groaning and stretching out their backs from the long trip. "Alright the first thing we're gonna do is assign rooms with your roommate!" Mrs. Crow chirped. Stiles and Lydia were just now waking up again after all the yelling.

They got up and looked at their surroundings and realized they're here. "Oh cool were finally here." Lydia said as she stretched her arm out. "Yeah it took us ten million years, but we got here." Stiles said sarcastically. Mrs.Crow walked up to Stiles and gave him a disappointed look that confused him. 

"Mr. Stilinski, we do not allow girls and boys to be in the same bedroom as each other. Ms. Tate will bunk with Ms. Yukimura instead and you'll be bunking with Mr. McCall." She stated. Stiles slightly frowned, but Lydia was secretly smiling. She didn't understand why she was smiling about him not being able to sleep with his girlfriend. It was none of her business.

"Awe but Mrs. Crow." Stiles whined. Mrs. Crow just held up her hand to silence him. "Nope I'm not gonna be responsible for letting horny young adults sleep in the same room together." Mrs. Crow said. Stiles rolled his eyes and excepted her decision.

"Alright class now go find your room and unpack, but most importantly have fun!" Mrs. Crow said enthusiastically. All the students grabbed their luggage and sped walked to their room. 

When Stiles and Scott got up to their room, the first thing Stiles did was plop on the king mattress by the bay window. "Awe this is nice. Just me and my buddy chillin." Stiles said. Scott plopped on the bed on the other side. "You wanna play Mario Kart? I brought my console for the trip." Scott said. Stiles shook his head no.

"Naw man I planned on skiing with my girl today." Stiles said. Scott smirked and raised his brow. "Which one Malia or Lydia?" Scott asked in what seemed like a joking voice, but Scott legit didn't know which one he was talking about.

"Malia my girlfriend of course. Why would you think Lydia was my girl?" Stiles asked sitting up on his bed. Scott just simply shrugged. "Well you've had a crush on her forever and you found out you guys happen to be soulmates, so I figured she'd be your girl." Scott said. Well he did have a point.

"Well she's not mine to claim because she doesn't feel the same about me, so I simply just moved on." Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him for one second. "Honestly how oblivious are you?" Scott asked. Stiles furrowed his brow at that question.

"What?! It's true!" Stiles said. "Haven't you seen the way she gawks at you when you're not looking because I did! Also I saw you two flirting on the bus yesterday and how you called her beautiful. She blushed a crimson red after you said that." Scott said. Stiles was silent.

"Stiles what I'm trying to say is that Lydia loves you, and I think both of you are in denial at the thought of her loving you." Scott said. Stiles remained silent not knowing what to say or do in situations like these. 

"I'm, I'm gonna go now. See you later dude." Stiles said as he hopped up off his bed and out the room. Scott let out a sigh of frustration after he closed the door.

"Why can't they see they're meant to be?" Scott said to himself.

***

Lydia was in the middle of unpacking her stuff for the trip when her roommate Heather walked in.

"Hi I'm Heather." She said with a small smile on her face. Lydia grinned back politely. "I know you're name you're the girl that likes to draw and paint those lovely portraits in the study hall right?" Lydia asked. She blushed and nodded yes.

"Oh do you like my work?" She asked nervously. "Are you kidding? I love it! Especially the one of the couple sitting together at the top of hill watching the sunset." Lydia said. Heather blushed again and smiled a bit wider than before. "Oh thank you very much it means a lot to me." Heather said.

"Aren't you Lydia Martin Stiles Stilinski's girlfriend?" Heather asked. Lydia rose a brow at her title. "Uh no we're just good friends. What made you think we were dating?" Lydia asked. Heather sat on her bed in the corner next to a lamp.

"Well you act all lovey dovey when you're around each other and not with that brunette girl." Heather said. "Malia?" Lydia asked. Heather snapped her fingers. "Yeah that's the one! I thought you'd get together with Stiles before she did." Heather said. Lydia began to get more curious.

"And why is that?" Lydia asked. "Well isn't it obvious?" Heather asked. Lydia gave her a blank face, so Heather explained. "You guys totally dig each other, and I think you're just to afraid to admit it." Heather said.

Lydia looked at her with a shocked expression. How could this girl that's known her for ten minutes know, I mean, accuse her of loving, I mean, liking Stiles? It was ridiculous.

Heather seemed to have realized by Lydia's facial expression that she didn't know what to say. "I'm betting on you and Stiles." Heather said. She got up and walked out of the room leaving Lydia speechless.

***  
Evening 

"Stiles I'm scared." Malia said. Stiles laughed and held her hand tight. "It's okay I got you. I'll hold your hand the entire way." Stiles said. She smiled and pecked his cheek. "You're so sweet." Malia said. "Not as sweet as you." Stiles said.

Their seat was about to approach them, so Stiles prepared her to hop on. "Ready?" Stiles asked. She nodded yes, but her mind was telling her run. "And...now!" Stiles said as they both hopped on the moving seat that lead them to the pinnacle of the mountain.

"Oh my god I can't believe I did it!" Malia said. Stiles smiled down at her. "See I told you it wasn't so bad." He said as he held on to her hand tighter. She pecked his lips. "I love you Stiles." Malia whispered in his ear.

Stiles froze when she said that. She loved him? Shouldn't he be happy that he finally has a chick that loves him back and cares about him? Shouldn't he say it back? He felt terrible.

"What?" Is all he could get out. She let go of his hand and frowned at him. "I said I love you. Why are you confused about it? Don't you love me too?" Malia asked in a demanding voice.

Stiles gulped. He didn't know what to say to make this better. "I'm..I'm sorry it's just I wasn't expecting that." Stiles said hoping that was a good enough excuse. By the look on her face, he could tell it wasn't. 

"Wow you're face is turning red." Stiles said. Malia's eyes widened and stared at him both shocked and angry. Stiles legit didn't get why she was giving him this face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You can see color?" Malia asked. Stiles made an "o" with his mouth once he realized his mistake. He meant to bring up the subject of meeting his soulmate, but he thought it would break her.

"Uh yeah about that..." Stiles said. She didn't let him finish she was way too pissed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You met your soulmate already and didn't tell me! Why aren't you with her?!" Malia asked. Stiles began to shake his leg nervously.

"I'm sorry I was gonna tell you, but I just couldn't." Stiles said. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I can't believe this." Malia said. She glanced at a string around his wrist that she noticed he wore every day but said nothing of it. Then she remembered the red string of fate story and realized whoever the other soulmate was also had one wrapped around them.

Out of anger and jealousy, she tore the red string off his wrist and threw it into the cold air. He looked at her shocked and betrayed. "What the hell was that for?" Stiles said. She smirked. "For not telling me about her." Malia said. He was the one pissed now. "Screw this I'm getting off. We'll talk about this later." Stiles said. 

"No allow me." Malia said. Once she got to the top, she hopped off and began skiing away. Stiles stayed on and returned back to the lodge. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Oh god this is a mess." Stiles said.

***

Lydia was down at the lobby of the lodge about to rent skis when suddenly a red string flew into her face. She peeled it off of her and looked at it confused. "What the hell?" She said. It looked similar to the one she secretly kept wrapped around her wrist that helped numb the pain when Stiles was too far.

She turned her head to the right and saw Stiles walking in with his head hanging low. He sat on the couch in the lobby and sighed. She could tell he was upset. She strutted up to him and sat beside him.

"You look like you're having fun." Lydia said smiling at him hoping he would smile back. Luckily he did. "Yeah I'm having the best time of my life right now. I just had a fight with my girlfriend because I accidentally revealed that I can see color." Stiles said. Lydia felt bad for him. She remembered how Jackson responded to her seeing color and that wasn't pretty.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lydia asked. He nodded no. "Naw I just wanna go take a warm shower and drink beer or something." Stiles said. She smiled and looked at him. "Lets eat together tomorrow at the cafe and bar downstairs so we can catch up and forget about Malia for a while." Lydia suggested.

At first, she thought he would say no, but to her surprise he loved the idea. "Actually that sounds amazing right now thanks." Stiles said. She blushed and looked down at the string in her hand. "So we'll meet up at 9:30. Is that cool with you?" Stiles said. Lydia nodded yes. "Good." He said. "Great." She responded. He looked down at her palm and noticed a red string in her hand.

"Why do you have that?" He said pointing at her palm. She held it up. "It just flew in my face from the wind outside. I have no idea where it came from." Lydia explained. "Malia ripped a red string from my wrist earlier that might be mine." Stiles said. She rose her brow. "The same one you gave me all that time ago?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded blushing a bit.

"Yeah I uh still kept it." Stiles said. Lydia smiled not feeling ashamed for keeping hers with her all the time. "Don't feel embarrassed I kept mine too." Lydia said. She revealed her wrist that indeed had the string wrapped around it. Stiles looked into her eyes lovingly like the way he used to look at her every day before Malia. God she missed that look.

She wrapped the string around his wrist not breaking eye contact with him. "There you go all fixed." She said. He smiled and gazed at her lips. "Thank you." He simply said. "You're welcome." She whispered. They continued to gaze at each other for a little while until Stiles pretended to cough to break the tension.

"I've gotta go now, but uh see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Stiles said. He didn't really wait for a response and walked to the elevator. "Okay." She said even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Oh god he was so gorgeous tonight. She loved his whiskey colored eyes, his toned body, his messy hair, his warm hugs, his nice smile, his moles, and god she just loved everything about him. How could she not have noticed him sooner?

***

"Hey Lydia wanna hang with Scott and I in the game room?" Allison called out in her bedroom. She looked around and there was no sign of her. "Lydia?" Allison called one last time. No response. She noticed a tiny note on the coffee table and read it. A $20 dollar bill fell out of the note and fell onto the table.

"You were right." 

Allison knew what she meant when she read it and squealed in excitement for her friend. "Ha Scott owes me a $20 too!"


	17. A Little Too Late

Lydia woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She hasn't been this happy since the season premiere of Vampire Diaries came out. She stretched and hopped into the shower.

She began singing Like I love you by Justin Timberlake in the shower which woke Heather up. Heather yawned and stretched. She began giggling silently once she overheard how terribly she was singing it. "She must've gotten laid yesterday or something." Heather said.

After a while, Lydia got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and body still singing Justin Timberlake songs. Heather was combing her hair and giggling at the girl who was hopelessly in love. "You're looking happy today." Heather said. Lydia just smiled and began drying her hair.

"Really? I didn't notice." Lydia said as she danced around the room. "Jeez what happened last night that made you so happy?" Heather asked. Lydia sat down in front of the mirror and began putting on make up. "Oh nothing much. I just realized that I'm in love with my best friend that's all." Lydia said as an understatement. 

Heather turned around and looked at her. "Wait as in Stiles Stilinski? You finally admitted it! Oh my god, wait until I tell my friends that Stydia is canon." Heather said pulling out her phone. Lydia gave her a confused look. 

"Wait you and your friends have been shipping us after all this time?" Lydia asked. "Always." Heather said in her best Snape voice. Lydia giggled slightly. "Well don't get too excited yet I haven't told him." Lydia said. Heather whined a bit and put her phone away. "When are you going to tell him?" Heather asked.

"Well I'm seeing him today at 9:30 at the cafe." Lydia said. Heather squealed and began clapping her hands. "Oh my god I'm so excited for you! You have to tell me everything when you get back." Heather said. Lydia laughed.  
"I'll make sure to do that." Lydia said.

She checked her phone clock and realized it was 9 right now. "Oh shit I have to get dressed faster." Lydia said. 

***

Lydia rushed to the cafe downstairs. She couldn't wait to see the man who she finally let be in her life. How could she not see how perfect they were together sooner? She checked her clock as she ran. It was 9:20 and she was stuck in a damn elevator with a bunch of other people. Of course a person got on and off on each level.

The moment it reached the lobby she jotted off to the grand hall which was right beside the cafe. She finally made it to the cafe and checked her time again. It was 9:27 and there was no sign of Stiles yet. She sat down in a seat to catch her breath and began fixing her hair.

She wanted to look nice for him of course if she was gonna confess. She reapplied lipstick and checked her nails for the 50th time as she waited for him. She checked her watch anxiously. It was now 9:33 and there was no sign of Stiles. She began to get worried and thought he would bail on her again, but then she saw a man with whiskey eyes sprint into the cafe.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He plopped down in the booth across from her and smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit late. That elevator was no joke." Stiles said. She smiled knowing exactly how he felt. "It's okay, so how's your day been so far?" Lydia asked. He lifted a brow and chuckled a bit.

"Well my day literally just started 30 minutes ago and I got to see my favorite girl at 9 in the morning, so I'd say pretty well." Stiles said. Lydia blushed at the nickname. "I'm your favorite girl?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded yes. "Yep the top of the top." Stiles said. She giggled.

"What about Malia?" Lydia asked. He sighed at the sound of her name right now. "Ugh we're going through some problems right now, and I'm pretty sure I'm not her favorite person right now." Stiles said. Lydia nodded and tried to hold back her smile.

"Are you guys breaking up?" She asked trying not to sound happy about it. He shrugged. "I don't know at this point, but you never know." Stiles said. "I'm sorry to hear about that." Lydia said. "Yeah..." Stiles drifted off. They sat there in silence for fifteen seconds before Stiles pretended to cough.

"You seem happier than usual lately." Stiles said. She grinned up at him. "What makes you say that?" Lydia asked. "Well we've both felt less pain recently and I can quite literally feel your happy demeanor. I guess it's a soulmate thing." Stiles said. She shivered when he said soulmate.

"Speaking of the soulmate thing, Stiles I need to tell you something." Lydia said. All of the sudden, his phone began to buzz causing them both to pay their attention to it. The caller ID read Malia with a heart emoji beside it. Lydia scowled when she spotted it. "Uh can you hold on just a second please?" Stiles asked. Lydia nodded and pretended like it was okay.

He got up from his seat and went in a corner for privacy. Lydia rested her head on her fist and sighed. "Of course she got in the way of my damn confession." Lydia said. She pulled out her phone and began texting Allison.

L: "Sup girl"  
A: "Did you confess?"  
L: "No."  
A: "Why not?!"  
L: "Because right when I was about to, Malia friggin called!"  
A: "Ugh of course the moment you finally realize you love Stiles she calls him."  
L: "Maybe it's a sign for me not to tell him yet."  
A: "No! The sooner the better!"  
L: "Oh shit he's coming back I have to go now bye girl!"

Lydia quickly put her phone away and pretended to act natural. He plopped back down into his seat and gave her a weak smile. "Hey." He said. She automatically knew he was upset by his tone. "What's wrong?" Lydia asked holding his hand. The moment they touched, they both felt electricity go threw their veins.  
They both chose to ignore it for now.

"Malia called and she wants to talk." Stiles said. Lydia didn't understand why he was upset. "Isn't that a good thing?" Lydia asked. He shrugged again. "I don't know. Usually girls want to break up when they say they wanna talk." Stiles said. "She won't break up with you." Lydia said. She didn't know why she was telling him to go after her even though she realized loved him.

"Really?" Stiles asked. "Really, really." Lydia said. He chuckled. "Was that a Shrek reference?" He asked. "Yep I guess you wore off on me." Lydia said. "But in all seriousness, she'd be crazy not to take you back." Lydia said actually meaning what she said. "Thanks Lyds you're the best." Stiles said. They both hugged each other tightly.

"You give the best hugs." Lydia said as she buried her face into Stiles' chest. "Tell me something I don't know." He said jokingly. She grinned into his chest and looked up at him. "You're cool." Lydia said. "The coolest?" He asked. She began laughing. "Did you just make a Drake and Josh reference?" Lydia asked. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't." He said.

She returned her face into his chest not wanting to let go. "I have to go." Stiles said. "Don't let go just yet." Lydia said. He smiled and pecked her on the head. "Okay." He said. And they remained there for a good five minutes.

***

"Wait so you're telling me you told him to go after Malia instead of telling your feelings for him?" Allison said. Lydia nodded slowly knowing that Allison would for sure lecture her about her loss of an opportunity.

"Yes..." Lydia trailed off. Allison face palmed herself. "Lydia are you kidding me? He's loved you since like forever, and you hesitated to tell him because you pushed him away!" Allison said. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows and hugged a pillow on the bed of Lydia's room.

"I know, I know I'm sorry! I just panicked I guess." Lydia said trying to make up a good excuse. Allison shook her head side to side with the disappointed mom look on her face. "Lydia I promise you that he does love you back. I've seen the way you two look at each other." Allison said. 

"Well I wasn't gonna say hey you can't get back with your girlfriend because I all the sudden realized I'm deeply and madly in love with you!" Lydia said. Allison paused in her movements when she heard her words.

Lydia seemed confused by her sudden and odd gesture. "Why're you looking at me like that?" Lydia asked. Allison pointed an accusing finger at her. "You just said you love him." Allison said as a smile slowly crept up on her face. Lydia furrowed her brows and blushed lightly.

"I did not. I only like him a lot like a crush." Lydia said. Allison didn't believe her for a second. "Oh my god, I never thought there'd be a day when you'd finally admit you love Stiles Stilinski!" Allison said. She began dancing around the room.

"No it's not like that!" Lydia tried to make her stop, but Allison just wouldn't listen. "You love him, you love him!" She kept chanting in a higher pitched voice. Lydia found herself forming a grin on her face and a blush creeping up, so she put a pillow on her face.

"Shut up! You're such a child." Lydia said. That seemed to have encouraged her even more. "I'll stop when you admit that you just said you're madly and deeply in love with Stiles." Allison said. Lydia thought about what Allison said.

She heard well and clear what she said earlier, and you wanna know the scariest part? It was true. Every single syllable and letter was true. She mentally admitted that she didn't just have any crush on him like she did with Jackson. She was madly and deeply in love with him. And she was gonna tell him.

Lydia put the pillow down forcefully and looked back up at Allison. "I admit it." Lydia said. Allison stopped and looked at her shocked that she gave in so easily. "Wait what?" Allison said. Lydia chuckled. "I said I admit that I Lydia Martin am madly and deeply in love with Stiles Stilinski." Lydia said standing up from her bed. 

Allison squealed and I'm pretty sure she just woke up the entire hall, but she didn't seem to care. She ran up and hugged Lydia tight. "Go get your man." Allison said. Lydia hugged her back and chuckled a little bit. "I will babe." Lydia said.

When they let go, Lydia began walking out the door until she remembered to say something. "Oh yeah and Alli." Lydia said. Allison swung her head around. "Thanks for the reality check I really needed it." Lydia said. They both smiled at each other. "No problem." Allison said. They waved one last time before Lydia left to go admit her feelings for Stiles.

***

Lydia walked around the lodge searching for her soulmate. Ever since she mentally admitted she loves him back, she's felt very little pain in her chest. She seemed to only have pain when she sees him with Malia.

After about thirty minutes of searching, she finally spotted out the caramel eyed beauty standing outside near the bonfire. She smiled and felt her heart lighten up when she saw him. She found her feet walking before she could even think, and all of the sudden she was standing right behind him.

He seems to have sensed her presence and turned around. He smiled widely when he saw her beautiful eyes. "Well hello my favorite strawberry blonde." Stiles said. She smiled so wide she probably looked like Jigsaw right now, but she didn't care. "Stiles I need to talk to you about what I wanted to say this morning before you left." Lydia said.

Stiles sat down and patted the area beside him so that she would sit down and she did. "Talk to me babe." Stiles said. She ignored the nickname knowing she'd blush. "Well I um... I kind of um...well you see here I just..." Lydia began stuttering not knowing what to say to him. She didn't know why she was acting like this around him. It was just Stiles.

It was just the love of her life. It was just the boy who gave her the ability to see color. It was just the boy who has loved her since the third grade. It was just the boy who made her birthday party unforgettable. It was just the boy who comforted her after her and Jackson broke up. It was just the person who changed her life forever. 

He seemed to have caught on that she was nervous, so he grabbed her hands into his and looked her in the eyes. She felt like pudding in his hands. "It's okay Lydia you can tell me anything. I won't judge or hate you for it." Stiles said. Ugh did he have to be so perfect and caring all of the time? 

"I don't know why I can't just go out and say it. I've never had this problem before." Lydia said. He nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hand slowly to soothe her. Why was this so hard? "It's okay take your time." Stiles said. Lydia took a deep breath and held onto his hand firmly. She looked him deep into his eyes.

"Stiles, I've been doing some thinking lately actually a lot of thinking lately. It's been driving me crazy recently." Lydia said. He seemed really engaged into what she was saying. "Stiles, I think I..." Lydia was cut off by a ringing noise coming from Stiles pocket. He took the phone out and looked at the caller ID.

Of course it was Malia with her beautiful timing. He made an apologetic face and answered. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Stiles said. She nodded slowly and they let go of each other. This gave her a terrible flashback to when Jackson used to cut her off with his phone.

"Oh you're here? Yeah I'm sitting at the bonfire; do you see me? Oh yeah I see you; I'm waving my hands around do you see me? You do? Okay cool bye." Stiles said. He hung up and turned his attention back to Lydia. His face automatically fell when he saw her expression.

"Hey are you okay?" Stiles asked. Lydia snapped out of her trance and looked back up at him. "Oh yeah I'm just fine." Lydia lied. Stiles didn't believe it, but he let it go right now. He saw Malia walking towards them and smiled at her.

"Hey I'll talk to you later okay. I have to go, but you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to talk about later." Stiles said. Lydia nodded. "Okay." She said not looking up at him. He bent down and pecked her cheek which didn't make her situation better. "Bye Martin." He said as he walked towards his girlfriend.

When he was far enough, she began silently crying. She was too late. She had her chance and she should've taken it. "I love you." She whispered to herself as she watched him slowly turn into a dot in the distance.

She was just a little too late.


	18. Drink to Forget

Two Days Later

Lydia has been a wreck for the past two days. She slept in whenever she wasn't supposed and stayed up at inconvenient times. Allison and Heather were getting sick of it. Allison knew her friend was in pain, so Heather agreed to switch rooms with her for the remainder of the trip.

She wouldn't eat much unless you forced her. She only watched episodes of Vampire Diaries for two days straight with almost no breaks in between. She's been drinking a lot lately too. It was really depressing to watch. Allison decided that enough was enough.

Allison walked into the bedroom and saw her wrapped up in a ball covered by a blanket watching of course the Vampire Diaries while eating a bowl of popcorn and drinking probably her 28th shot of vodka. Shocker. Allison rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist.

"Lydia get off your cute little ass and come with me to the mall." Allison said in a stern voice. Lydia didn't even budge; she just simply raised her finger and flicked her off. Allison strutted up to her and ripped the blanket off her head.

"What the hell?!" Lydia cried out. Allison didn't realize how messed up and drained out Lydia actually was until she looked at her face. She hasn't actually seen her face in two days because she always covered it with that damn blanket.

She had noticeable bags under her eyes, eye makeup smeared all over her cheeks, blush foundation and a little bit of lipstick was stained on the pillow, her hair was a mess, she smelt like pure vodka, and she seemed paler than usual. To sum her up, she looked like the walking dead.

"Oh sweetheart, you look like you've been to hell and back." Allison said. Lydia laughed with no humor. "Yeah well the boy that was my everything to me is in love with somebody else, and it's all my fault. He was supposed to be my soulmate not hers. I literally feel pain every time I see them or any happy couple." Lydia said.

Allison sighed and plopped down on the bed beside her. "Look I'm so sorry things didn't come out the way you wanted it to between you and Stiles, but it doesn't mean you have to be moping around and being all sad and shit because of some boy. You're supposed to have fun on trips not drink your problems away!" Allison scolded. Lydia rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Leave me alone to die." Lydia said. Allison rolled her eyes. "Lydia you have to try to get over it and move on or something. You're a pretty girl you can find a distraction for now. Weren't you the one that said you didn't believe in soulmates anyway?" Allison said. Lydia sat back up and looked at her friend.

"And weren't you the one who believed in soulmates and love and happiness and blah blah blah?! Cant you see? I don't want a distraction and I don't wanna move on. I just want him. I just want Stiles." Lydia said finalizing her speech. Allison grazed through her hair frustrated and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't wanna move on so quickly after a heartbreak. And you're right you shouldn't give up on him. I guess that makes me a hypocrite." Allison said. Lydia formed a small smile. 

"I guess I'm a hypocrite too." Lydia said. They both giggled and hugged each other. "I'll allow you to mope around for the rest of the day, but no more drinking. That shit will fuck you up." Allison said. Lydia giggled into Allison's shoulder and released her. 

"Okay mom." Lydia said. Allison grinned and grabbed the vodka bottle on the coffee table. Allison took the bottle into her room and hid it in a place where she knew Lydia would never find it. When Allison left the room, Lydia pulled out a flask she'd been hiding inside of her pillow case.

When Allison walked back into the room, she quickly hid her flask behind her and tried to act natural. "Alright I'm going to go to the bonfire with Scott. Do you wanna come with me?" Allison asked. Lydia nodded no. "Alright but if you change your mind, you know where I am." Allison said. The moment Allison walked out the door Lydia pulled out her flask and began downing it.

She began playing the song Drink you away by Justin Timberlake on her iPod as she finished up her flask. She went into the refrigerator to grab another bottle but was disappointed to find nothing there.

"Fuck." She muttered out. She grabbed her purse and began walking out the door to buy more booze. When she arrived at the store, she was having a hard time deciding which brand she wanted. "I advise Budweiser its the best in my opinion." A male voice said beside her. She turned her attention to the man and furrowed her brows.

"Oh yeah, what makes it so special?" Lydia asked. The man smirked and seemed to walk a little closer to her. "It makes me forget all my problems that I have for about eight hours if you drink enough of it." The man said. "Oh really, well I'd have to try that out." Lydia said. The man grabbed a pack and looked back at her.

"Tell you what, I'll buy this entire pack for you if you come to a party with me." The man said. Lydia rose her brow and crossed her arms. "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna come to a party with a random stranger who I don't know the name of?" Lydia asked. The man held out his hand.

"Hi my name is Jordan Parrish. And you are?" Lydia grabbed his hand and shook it. "Lydia Martin." She said. "Well it's nice to meet you Lydia." Jordan said. Lydia smiled awkwardly. "Likewise." She responded. "So would you like to come with me to this party down at a fraternity house near by?" Jordan asked again. Lydia pretended to think about it.

"Gee I don't know." Lydia said in a sarcastic tone. Jordan smirked. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully. Lydia gave up her fake act and giggled. "I'd love to go." She said. He fist bumped himself and went to the register to pay for her beer. When he came back, he gave it to her.

"So where's the party?" Lydia asked. Jordan pointed at a fraternity house just a few blocks away but still noticeable because of the strobe lights appearing in the sky. "How the hell did I miss those lights when I came in?" Lydia asked. He shrugged. "Let's go have some fun!" Jordan said. Lydia smiled at him and hopped into his car as he drove off to the party.

This is exactly what she needed right now. She needed a distraction from her reality and drinking and partying with a complete stranger was the correct remedy. Fuck what anybody thought.

When they pulled up to the party, they looked around and saw jocks and drunk cheerleaders already causing havoc and chugging down beer as the song Timber played in the background. Lydia smirked. "It's about to go down." Lydia said.

***

Allison returned back to the room because she forgot her wallet. When she entered the room, she was shocked to not see Lydia anywhere in sight. She looked around the entire room looking for her, but there was no sign of her. "Lydia?!" Allison called out. Still nothing.

She saw a flask on the floor and rolled her eyes. She dialed Lydia's phone and waited for her to pick up, but she didn't answer. She tried three more times, but she still didn't answer. Now she was getting worried. She thought of all he bad things that could've happened to her.

What if she got a in a crash because she was drinking and driving while thinking about Stiles? What if she was kid napped in the lodge and they stole her phone? What if she took a walk in the city and got lost? She kept thinking of a sequence of scenarios that didn't happen.

She decided to call Stiles to see if he could possibly know where the hell she was. After the third ring, he picked up. "What's up Alli?" He asked. "Have you seen Lydia?" Allison asked. "Uh no actually I haven't seen her in two days. Is everything alright with her? I've missed her." Stiles said. "No actually and I can't find her and she's not picking up her phone and I'm just scared that something bad happened to her or something bad will happen to her." Allison said.

"Oh god that's scary and sketchy and so unlike Lydia. She always picks up her phone. I'll tell !you what, I'll help you find her because she's my friend also. Do you have any idea where she could be right now?" Stiles said. Allison thought about if for a second and sighed when she thought of a possible place.

"Meet me at the liquor store on the 15th Avenue." Allison said. Stiles was thrown off by that location. "Lydia's not old enough to buy beer what makes you think she would be there?" Stiles asked. "I just have this feeling." Allison said. "Alright if you say so, I'll see you there in about 10 minutes." Stiles said. She nodded and hung up.

She let out a frustrated sigh and rustled her hair. "Oh Lydia I hope you didn't do anything too stupid." She said. Oh but little did she know about the mistakes that Lydia was about to make.


	19. Gimme Shelter

When Allison and Stiles both pulled up to the liquor store, they both were timid. They both entered the store worried about their good friend. They searched around the entire store twice looking for her, but found nothing.

"Where the hell would she be?" Allison asked. Stiles shrugged. "I don't know I've already asked the clerk if he's seen her and he said no." Stiles said. They both began to get even more uneasy. "Did you ask the janitor?" Allison asked. They both looked at him. "No actually." Stiles said. They both strutted up to the man mopping the floor.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a strawberry blond about 5'3, gorgeous, big green eyes, wears heels that are about the length of an index finger, beautiful red full lips, could take your breath away just with one smile?" Stiles asked in less than fifteen seconds. Allison smirked at the description he gave her.

The janitor thought about what he asked him and a light bulb seemed to have go off in his head. "Oh yes! I do recall a young lady earlier today. She went off with some handsome muscular young man in his car to god knows where." The old man said. Allison noticed Stiles clinched up jaw when he described the man. Stiles smiled at the man and thanked him. They both hopped in Stiles' rental car.

"What the hell!? Why would she just go off with some random muscular dude who probably only wants her for her body?" Stiles asked. Allison shrugged. "She probably wanted a distraction, but that's not what I meant when I said she needs to get out more." Allison said. Stiles rose his brow at her.

"Wait you're the one who told her to find a distraction? Why would she need a distraction? What happened to her that would make her act out like this?" Stiles asked. Allison sighed. "She was upset about a boy." She said. She was trying so hard not to tell Stiles that Lydia loved him.

"A boy? Lydia likes someone? Who is this guy? Stiles purposely put emphasis on the word guy. Allison could tell he was totally jealous. "God why do you care so much?" Allison asked already knowing the answer. Stiles blushed and looked around. "No reason I was just curious." He said. She didn't believe him for a second.

"Forget about it. The most important thing right now is to find Lydia and see if she's okay. Now he said she went off with some guy, and usually when things like this happen it's because she went to a party." Allison said. "So what you're suggesting is that she went to a party with some random guy?" Stiles asked. Allison nodded yes.

"And where do you think this party is located? It could be anywhere in this big city." Stiles said. Allison pointed at strobe lights in the distance. "I think I have feeling I know where she is." Allison said. Stiles started up his rental and began pulling out of the parking lot. "Let's go find our girl." Stiles said as they drove towards the lights.

***

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd chanted to the girl on top of the table downing a pitcher full of beer. She successfully drank her last drop without puking and the crowd cheered her on even more.

Lydia was amazed at how strong her liver was to handle all that beer. She wondered if hers could do the same. "Wow she's incredible don't you think?" Jordan asked. Lydia smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I wish I could do that. The most I've taken is three full mugs but that's it." Lydia said. Jordan smirked evilly.

"Wanna test that out?" Jordan asked. Lydia made an unsure face. "I don't know." She said. "Oh come on I know you can take it Martin. Don't be a buzzkill." Jordan said. Lydia really despised when people called her a buzzkill or any synonym to that. "I am not a buzzkill. I hosted the best parties in Beacon Hills bitch." Lydia said. Jordan's smirk seemed to have spread farther across his face.

"Prove it." Jordan said. Lydia stepped dangerously closer to his face. "Oh you are so on Parrish." She said. She turned around and hopped onto the table the previous girl was on. "Hey you give me a pitcher of beer!" Lydia said. The person nodded and passed her the pitcher. "Alright another hot chick is about to do the pitcher challenge!" A random guy said.

Everybody began crowding around the table she was standing on. "Do it, do it, do it." The crowd began cheering on. Lydia closed her eyes and gulped. Here goes nothing. She began chugging down the bitter beer as the crowd cheered her on. "Yeah go Lydia!" Jordan cheered. 

She tried to pretend like she wasn't having a hard time chugging if this down. She doesn't know how Stiles did it back at the tailgate. Her thoughts stopped for a little bit when she thought about Stiles. Awe Stiles. The reason why she's up here trying to prove to herself that she's okay without him when she knows deep down she's the complete opposite.

For some reason, the thought of him made her determined to gulp down even more alcohol. She was more than sure she had to get her stomach pumped after this. She was almost done with the pitcher just a few more sips until she was completely finished.

"She's almost done! I can't believe it!" A random guy said. Lydia chugged down a few more sips until she finished and held the empty pitcher up above her head. She burped loudly and she seemed dazed. "I DID IT BITCHES!" Lydia yelled out. The crowd went wild after she was done.

"No way! She downed that entire thing in less than 45 seconds that's a record for any of the pitcher challenges!" A random guy said. "Hell yeah we gotta a new champion!" Another random guy said. The crowd cheered her on more as she tumbled down from the table.

She was most definitely drunk right now and she could not think or walk straight to save her life. Parrish helped her walk without tumbling over on her face to the couch. "I can't believe you did that." Parrish said. She began giggling in a higher pitched voice than normal.

"See I told you I could do it, and you didn't believe me you silly goose." Lydia said clearly not in the right mind. Parrish began laughing at her as she did funny movements and began speaking absolute nonsense. While Lydia was moving around and fiddling with her clothes, her shirt slightly rose up exposing part of her abdomen.

Jordan gulped and tried not to think about her body. Lydia stretched her arms more which exposed even more of her body. Oh god this was gonna be harder than he thought. He tried his best not to think about what her silky smooth skin would feel like under his hands as he made her scream his name all night, but he couldn't.

"Hey you wanna go upstairs? It's a bit loud down here." Jordan asked. Lydia nodded and he lead her up the stairs to the closest unoccupied bedroom. Once they entered, Lydia plopped down onto the bed and began bouncing slightly. "It's so fun to bounce on the bed. Jordan come try this it's fun!" Lydia said like a child. Jordan smiled at her and plopped down beside her.

"You're right it is fun, but do you know what's more fun?" Jordan asked. She looked at him excited to here the answer. "What?!" She asked. "Jumping on the bed in our underwear." Jordan said. Lydia seemed to like that idea because she begun taking her top off. Jordan soon joined her, and in a few seconds they were both in their under garments.

Jordan looked at her up and down and licked his lips. "Wow." He said. Lydia being oblivious to what's happening right now didn't realize he was staring at her with lustful thinking. She began jumping on the bed as he sort of just watched her boobs jump inside of her bra.

"Why aren't you jumping? Come on jump with me!" Lydia said. He just shrugged and continued undressing her with his eyes. "Nah I think I'm just gonna lay down and watch you jump." Jordan said. He rested on his back and put his hands behind his head as she jumped on the bed in front of him.

"Whatever suits your button!" She said in a childish voice. After a minute of watching, Jordan was starting to let the lust consume him. He put his foot in front of her leg and tripped her. She ended up falling on top of him face front and began laughing hysterically at what just happened.

"Lydia I want you." Jordan said looking her into her eyes. Lydia was way too drunk to understand what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" Lydia asked. He began slowly caressing her back and put his hand on her face. "I mean I wanna have sex with you." Jordan said. Lydia seemed to understand that sentence; her eyes widened. 

Before she could say anything, Jordan pressed his lips to hers without her permission. Lydia refused to kiss back because she didn't want this. She didn't like him like that at all because he wasn't him. He wasn't Stiles. She pushed him off her using a lot of force. He seemed offended when she did.

"What the hell Lydia? Don't you want me?" Jordan asked. She nodded her head. "No leave me alone please." Lydia said. She tried to get up from on top of him, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "Let go of me." She said. He didn't release her however he yanked her back on top of him and began kissing her again. She began to get worried.

"No...please stop." She muttered in between kisses. He didn't listen he just held her still in his massive arms. She wanted to cry and scream and run away to literally anywhere else but here. He began taking off her clothes, but this time she didn't fight back because she knew she wouldn't be able to win.

"No Jordan I beg of you." Lydia pleaded. He smirked and successfully took off her shirt, and he began groping her. She began whimpering but not out of pleasure. "I know you want it." Jordan said. Oh god this is the nightmare that every girl has dreamed of at least once, and it was about to come true for her. 

Once he successfully removed her skirt, she realized that she needs to find some way to make him stop because she didn't want this. So she did the only thing that she knew would for sure work. She screamed.

Jordan covered his ears at the loud screech like scream that honestly resembled a banshee. When she stopped, Jordan flipped her on her back and covered her mouth. "Lydia what the hell?!" Jordan said. Soon after, two people barged through the door. Lydia looked over and was relieved yet shocked to see her two best friends.

"Get your hands off of her!" Stiles yelled. Jordan was surprised to see these random strangers. "Who the hell are you two?" Jordan asked. "Your worst fucking nightmare bitch." Allison said in a venomous voice. Jordan scoffed at this. "Oh shut up this little whore wants it I don't know why she's protesting so much." Jordan said.

That seemed to anger the both of them, but Stiles seemed mega pissed. He grabbed his bat and began approaching him with vengeance in his eyes. "You just triggered a fucking Stilinski." Stiles said before striking Jordan on the back. Jordan whimpered in pain and rolled off top of Lydia. Lydia immediately rolled off the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oh what the fuck man?!" Jordan said. "Lydia Allison go back to the car I'll handle this guy." Stiles said. They nodded and left him there to deal with the trash. He began swinging around his bat waiting for Jordan to move again. "Come on big guy show me what you got." Stiles said.

Jordan got up and ran towards him with his fist up ready to strike. Stiles swung his bat and hit him straight in the nuts. Jordan fell to the floor in pain. Stiles put his foot on top of him forcing him to face him. "Look me in the eyes dickwad." Stiles said. Jordan obeyed.

"When you think of this day, I want you to remember how much of an ass you are. I want you to remember how badly I beat you, and how wrong you were for almost raping my soulmate. I want you to remember the outline of my face every time you wake up. I want you to remember the name Stiles Stilinski." He finished.

Stiles stomped on his groin again and left him in the room to suffer. God that felt good.

***

When they got back to the lobby of the lodge, Allison and Stiles began interrogating her. "Lydia what the hell you should've told me where you were going!" Allison said. "Yeah you should've because if it weren't for that janitor guy telling us where you were you would've been raped!" Stiles said. Lydia seemed annoyed by her friends.

"Please don't do this tonight not tonight maybe tomorrow. I'm too drunk and full of regrets right now." Lydia said. They both backed off a bit. "We're sorry we're just worried about you that's all." Allison said. "Yeah I could never imagine my life without my favorite strawberry blond." Stiles said. She smiled at the nickname that she hasn't heard in a second.

"Alright I'm gonna go to sleep now. If you need anything you know where I am." Allison said. She walked to their lodge bedroom leaving Stiles and Lydia alone in the lobby. Stiles plopped down beside her and held her hand which threw her off slightly.

"Lydia you really scared me. I was so scared I was gonna find you dead in a dumpster or something when I found out you were at a party. I honestly could not imagine my life without you because you mean so much to me, and it's not just the soulmate thing." Stiles said. 

Lydia began to feel guilty about this whole mess that was totally her fault. It's her fault that she didn't break up with Jackson sooner and except Stiles before someone else took him. It's her fault that she almost got raped by some guy she just met five hours ago. It's her fault that Stiles and Allison were terrified for their friend.

"Oh god I feel terrible oh my god." Lydia said. Stiles wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't say that." Stiles said. "But it is! I caused all of this." Lydia said. Stiles pecked her cheek. "It's not your fault Lyds." Stiles said. "The reason I went partying tonight was because I hated that I couldn't spend time with you and I miss you so much." Lydia took a pause in between sentences to catch her breathe.

"And I know you have a girl friend and all and that's great but I never get to see you anymore because of her, and that just kills me inside. I miss the Stiles that would still come back to me even if he were in Australia. I just miss you. I miss my Stiles." Lydia finalized.

Stiles was speechless. Well he didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. "Lydia I'm so sorry I promise for the remainder of this trip I will spend so much time with you that you'll get sick of seeing me." Stiles said. Lydia smiled at that.

"Really?" She asked. "Really." He said back. She pecked him on the cheek and rested her head in his arm. "I missed you too by the way." Stiles said. That made her smile even wider. This stupid lodge trip turned out better than she thought it would.


	20. A Little Too Friendly

After saving Lydia from Jordan, Stiles kept his promise of hanging out with her for the remainder of the trip. Where she went, he went. If she wanted to drink, he followed her there. And Malia hated it.

It was the last day before they left to go back to the campus, so Stiles decided to go out with a bang. He was gonna surprise her by taking her to a carnival that was down the street from the lodge that she wouldn't stop talking about, and boy was he excited to see her face.

"Hurry up Lyds, I wanna make sure we have enough time to enjoy the surprise." Stiles said. He was waiting for her to finish getting ready outside her room. "Alright I'm coming, geez." Lydia said. She walked out the room dressed in more casual clothes than usual since he told her to dress comfortable.

"I can't recall the last time I saw you in denim and sneakers." Stiles said. She rolled her eyes. "Well you told me to dress comfortable so I did. Besides where are you taking me?" Lydia asked. Stiles smirked playfully. "Nuh uh uh my lips are sealed. I told you it's a surprise." Stiles said. She seemed agitated by his response.

"I hate surprises! I'm impatient as hell!" Lydia said. He just laughed and opened the door for her. "Come on let's go I think you'll like this surprise." Stiles said. She huffed and strutted out the door. "It better not be somewhere stupid." She said.

***

"When can I open my eyes again?" Lydia asked. "In about two minutes." Stiles said. "Ughhhhhhhh." Lydia groaned out. Stiles just laughed at her annoyance and pulled up to the park. Once he parked it, he looked over at her.

"You can open your eyes now." Stiles said. Lydia uncovered her eyes and gasped the moment she saw a roller coaster pass by with people screaming on it. Her heart filled with happiness and excitement for what's to come.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you brought us here!" Lydia said. He laughed at her cute reaction. "I said I'd spend time with my girl." Stiles said. She squealed and pounced on him wrapping her arms around his neck. He happily embraced her back.

"You never fail to surprise me in the best ways." Lydia said into his shoulder. Stiles blushed. "Uh come on, we have a fun day ahead of us." Stiles said dragging her hand from behind.

Once they entered the park, Lydia looked around her. There were at least 20 different roller coasters to get on, and the place was so colorful she was pretty sure it could pass as Whoville. 

"Well which one do you wanna get on first?" Stiles asked. She searched for one of the bigger ones, and when she caught sight of one she liked she smiled. She pointed up at the one ahead of them. "I wanna get on that one." Lydia said.

Stiles grimaced at the ride. Of course she chose the one ride he really did not wanna get on. "Uh do we have to?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong Stilinski? You're not afraid of drop rides are you?" Lydia asked. He began rocking anxiously. "Uh yeah just a little." Stiles said. Lydia smirked and locked arms with him.

"Come on scaredy-cat I'll hold your hand the whole time." Lydia said. He faked a smile and dragged his feet as she strutted to his death.

***

There were only three people in front of them to get on the ride that's apparently named the Highway to the Danger Zone, and Stiles was getting more nervous the closer he got. Lydia seemed to have picked up on it and began feeling guilty for making him get on it.

"Stiles are you okay?" She asked. He nodded his head yes, but she knew he was lying to satisfy her. "No you're not; you're hands are all sweaty." Lydia said. She closed his eyes and sighed as another person got on the ride. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous." He admitted.

"We don't have to get on if you don't want to." Lydia said. He nodded his head no. "No, no don't worry about me. Today is all about you not me. I promise I'll get over it." Stiles said. She made a face asking if he was sure, and he was more than sure he wanted to get on.

"Next!" The man working there yelled out. They didn't even realize the people in front of them already went. Stiles looked at all the faces of the people that just got off, and he saw how terrified they looked. One girls hair looked like a birds nest and tears had fallen out her eyes from falling. Oh God this was a terrible idea. He thought to himself.

Lydia held his hand and guided him to the seats. They sat down and buckled in. Stiles tightened his seatbelt as much as he could without breaking it. The guy who secures the seatbelt came around and tightened everybody's seatbelt and put a thumbs up. "Is everybody ready to ride?!" The guy on the intercom asked. Everybody cheered except for poor Stiles who was internally freaking out.

"Alright let's go!" The guy said. The moment he said that the ride began moving up. The higher they went up the more Stiles regretted getting on this damn thing. He decided it was best to close his eyes as he went up. He felt a feminine hand wrap around his and he looked at her. Lydia was looking at him with worrying eyes. "You'll be okay." Lydia said. Stiles breathing began slowing down the moment they touched.

Maybe it was a soulmate thing.

Once they got to the top, he saw the entire city. Damn he didn't realize how tall this thing was. Lydia tightened her grip on him. "3, 2, 1, DROP!" The intercom said and dropped them. Stiles began screaming louder than a friggin banshee. Tears began falling out of both his and Lydia's eyes as they dropped 50 ft down.

"We're gonna die!" Lydia screamed. Stiles laughed a little at the irony. The ride suddenly stopped and they were back on the ground. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and laughed. "You look ridiculous." Lydia said. Stiles made a fake offended look. "I know you're not talking when you're hair looks like you haven't combed it in years." Stiles said.

Lydia flipped him off and got off the ride. They arm locked together and walked to the next ride. "So how'd you like it?" Lydia asked. "You know what? You were right I actually ended up really liking that ride. I'd do it again." Stiles said. Lydia smiled up at him. "See I knew you would like it." She said.

"I find it funny that you were the one that ended up yelling we're gonna die and not me." Stiles said. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up I wasn't scared." Lydia said. "I never said you were." Stiles smirked. She nudged him. "If you shut up about it, I'll buy you cotton candy." She proposed. "Deal." He said.

***

Buy the time they were almost done riding everything they could ride, it was evening. They decided to chill by the fountain as they watched a show that was being performed by acrobats on a mini stage. Lydia rested her head on his shoulder as they ate ice cream together.

"Stiles." Lydia said. He looked down at her. "What's up?" Stiles asked. "Thanks, for everything. You really didn't have to do all of this." Lydia said. Stiles grinned and pecked her on the forehead. "Don't sweat it I totally wanted to do this. I'd do anything for my girl." Stiles said. Lydia loved when he called her that, but she couldn't help but wonder if he called Malia that.

"Hey do you ever call Malia my girl or any of the nicknames you give me?" Lydia asked all of the sudden. He seemed thrown off by that question. "Uh now that I think about it I don't actually. I prefer calling you pet names more for some reason." Stiles said. "Speaking of her, are you guys like still together?" Lydia asked. 

Stiles shrugged indifferently. "I mean I guess so, but I don't know. Ever since she found out that I had a soulmate, she's been kind of distant with me." Stiles said. Lydia internally did a happy dance. "Oh I'm sorry to hear about that." Lydia lied. He shrugged again. "Eh it doesn't really bother me as much as it probably should." Stiles said. 

Lydia heard a click noise that sounded like a photo being taken, so she snapped her head in that direction. She saw two people coming out of a photo booth and smirked. She sprouted up which caught Stiles attention. "Where you goin?" Stiles asked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his seat. "Come on I have an idea so we can remember this day forever." Lydia said.

Stiles didn't have a chance to say anything before she dragged him to the booth. They plopped down on the bench and Lydia took out three dollars. "Really Lyds, a photo booth?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong with photo booths?" Lydia asked. "Well people on dates usually do couples photos." Stiles said. She blushed at the thought of being with him.

"Well who said really good friends can't take photos together?" Lydia asked. He put his hands up in surrender and let her pay for the picture. The bench was kind of a tight space, so Lydia ended up sitting on Stiles' lap. "Now lets see... Oo! I want this filter." Lydia said tapping the wanted dead or alive filter. Stiles smirked when he saw her choice.

She positioned herself where her legs were lying across his legs and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Alright ready?" Lydia asked. "More than ever." Stiles said. The photo counted down to one and snapped the picture. "Okay this time do a silly one." Stiles said. She grabbed his face and squished his lips together as he put bunny ears over her head while her tongue was out. The camera snapped the picture again.

"Okay this time a serious one." Lydia said. Right before the camera went off, Stiles poked her sides causing her to squeal. He began laughing at her because he knew he'd like the way that picture turned out. Lydia nudged his sides and laughed along with him. "Fuck you Stilinski." Lydia said. He pulled her closer and began caressing her face. "Anytime." Stiles said teasingly.

This position made Lydia just want to pounce on him due to sexual tension. She pulled his neck closer to her and she began leaning down a bit. She heard him gulp a bit realizing how close they actually were right now. He pulled her closer by her waist which made their noses touch. 

In this moment in time, everything from the outside world disappeared. It was just them two alone for the first time in a long time with no interruptions. They both felt joy and excitement fill their hearts the closer they got. 

"Lydia..." Stiles muttered.

All of the sudden, their lips were smashed together. 

They began rubbing hands all over each other's back both fighting for dominance as they made out. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice that the camera had flashed. Once they both ran out of breath from the heavy make out session, they released each other and gazed into each other's eyes. They both looked at each other's lips and realized they found out a new discovery.

They both saw a new color, but not any color. Every color.

They both were left speechless after that mind blowing kiss and the realization that they can see every color of the rainbow now. Stiles usually being the one to break the silence tried to lighten the mood. "So that's what pink looks like." He said. She smiled and released her arms from around his neck.

"So you can see it too?" Lydia asked. He nodded yes. She gulped nervous to ask what she's thinking. "So what does this mean?" She asked. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it means we have a lot to discuss when we get back to the lodge." Stiles said. She nodded in agreement.

"But first let's get out of here." Stiles said. She got off of him and they walked out the booth taking their pictures with them. 

***

The drive back to the lodge was quite awkward for the pair. Neither one of them wanted to bring up the kiss at least not right now. They both knew what it meant when you can both see all of the colors, so she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way.

When they arrived, he walked her up to her lodge room as if it were a date. They both stood in front of the door awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. Stiles began rocking back and forth indicating that he was nervous. Lydia took a deep breath and decided she was gonna say something first.

"I had fun tonight." Lydia said. Stiles was relieved that she didn't start off by talking about the kiss. "Me too. It was truly unforgettable in the best way possible." Stiles said. She smirked up at him, and he smiled right back at her. He put out his arms and Lydia happily accepted his hug. 

They stood there in each other's embrace for what seemed like a decade. She felt so safe in his arms, and she never wanted to let this feeling go ever again. No more lying to herself or him. No more whining and moping around because of him and his girlfriend. He had to know. She needed to tell him that she loved him.

"Stiles." She said into his shirt. "Yes?" He asked. She looked up at him resting her chin on his chest with those lovely green eyes that he adored so much. She looked him deep in his soul and began smiling. She couldn't have asked for a better person for her.

"I love you." She said.

Stiles eyes widened and he went stiff. He stayed in that position for a while which began to worry her. Maybe it was too sudden, or maybe it was too late. Oh god what has she done?! Well there's no going back now. It's all or nothing.

Another 30 seconds has passed, and he still has said nothing. It was like hugging a mannequin. Lydia didn't know how to feel so she slowly let go of him and took out her key card to her room. "Um I don't know what's up with you, but uh I'll be turning in for the night now. Good night Stiles." Lydia said as she slipped back into her room. 

Stiles finally got out of his trance and looked around the hall. He couldn't believe this. The girl he's loved for years finally loves him back. Well it's about damn time. He knew what he had to do the next morning. He was gonna confess his love for Lydia, but he was gonna do something special for her.

Lydia plopped down on her bed and sighed. She was more than happy about everything that happened today besides Stiles acting all weird when she confessed. Oh god she hoped he felt the same way otherwise it'd be awkward.

She let all of the good memories take over her thoughts as she began to slowly fall asleep in peace. For the first time in a good while, she felt hope for the future.


	21. She’s Just Not You

The next morning, Stiles woke up with a jolt of happiness in his heart and wondered if his soulmate could feel the same. Wow he's never felt so alive until this morning. Today was a big day for Mr. Stilinski. Today was the day he would finally tell her he loved her.

First things first, he must break off whatever was left of his relationship with Malia before he moved on. Oh god he was hoping she would take it well because the last thing he needed was a girl pissed at him and cursing his name.

He took a deep breath and dialed her number. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?" She said in a clearly tired voice. "Hey sorry to wake you. Is this a bad time?" Stiles asked. He heard rustling in the background. "No no no your fine I was just about to get up anyway. What's up?" Malia asked. 

"I really need to talk to you about something like right now. Can you meet me in the lobby in like ten?" Stiles asked. She began to get worried at the sudden question. "Is everything all right? You seem rushed." Malia said. "Yeah I know, I know it's just I really need to get something off my chest." Stiles said. He heard her sigh on the other line.

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye babe." Malia said and hung up. Stiles felt bad when she called him pet names like that, and didn't make him feel better that he planned on breaking up with her either. He took a deep breath, threw on some clothes, and headed for the elevator.

When he got to the lobby, he waited for her for about five minutes until he saw a familiar head of hair. She smiled and waved at him when she saw him. She sat beside him and hugged him. "Hey babe, what did you need to tell me that was so urgent?" Malia asked. "Please stop calling me that it's just gonna make this harder." Stiles asked.

Malia frowned and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it when I called you pet names." Malia said. Stiles rubbed his face feeling guilt take over already. "Look Malia I've got some bad news for you." Stiles said. She didn't say anything back, so he continued. "I think it's time we break up." Stiles said.

Malia didn't move a muscle; she simply sat there paralyzed by his words. Well I guess it's better than her crying and screaming. "Why? I thought you liked me." Malia said. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "I do, I do like you a lot actually, it's just I don't wanna lie to you anymore." Stiles said. Malia seemed confused by his words, so he elaborated.

"What I mean is that I have been in love with this girl, an amazing girl, since elementary school, and when I found out she was my soulmate I was more than happy. But when she lied and said she didn't see color, I was devastated. She was dating someone else at the time, and she didn't particularly like me. We made a deal to always stay near each other so we won't feel the pain you feel when your away from your soulmate, and we ended up being close friends. Then we started hanging out with each other and became almost inseparable until you came along." Stiles took a pause in between to see if she was comprehending what he was saying.

"When we started dating, I thought I was over her and could move on. I thought maybe she was right about not believing in the so called legend. Maybe we were just destined to be really good friends, but I was wrong. When I saw her have a breakdown, I just couldn't stop thinking about how perfect and beautiful she is. And when she kissed me all the aches I've been feeling for the past few months suddenly disappeared and I saw every color for the first time in my life." Stiles stopped to take another break.

"When she told me she loved me last night, I freaked out internally. Like I literally could not move because I was so shocked at the sudden confession. And from that moment on I knew I for sure never got over my love for her." Stiles said.

Malia understood every word he said despite how quickly it came running out his mouth. I guess that's what happens when you date Stiles Stilinski for a few months. She took a deep breath before saying anything.

"If you really love her, then I understand. I've always wondered what it's like to meet your soulmate and I'm glad you're happy." Malia said. Stiles smiled at her reaction. Thank god she wasn't one of those over dramatic chicks. "I'm glad you understand, and I hope we can become friends after all of this." Stiles said. Malia smiled and patted his shoulder. "Yeah..." Malia trailed off.

They sat there in silence for a little while. "Do you really love this girl?" Malia asked. Stiles smiled at the memory of her and nodded up and down. "Yes very much, I'd do anything for her." Stiles said. "Then what the hell are you doing down here talking to me? Go get her you doofus!" Malia said. Stiles chuckled and hopped on his feet.

"You're right. Thanks for being so cool and all Malia I truly appreciate it." Stiles said. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek one last time and walked to the elevator. Malia waved him off and sighed.

"One day, I hope someone loves me as much as Stiles loves Lydia." She said to herself.

***

Lydia was in the middle of packing her stuff to leave the lodge when she got a text message from Stiles.

S: "Come to the bonfire."

She rose a brow at her screen.

L: "I'm packing and you should be too."  
S: "It's urgent! Just come down please."  
L: "Fine..."

Lydia came downstairs and walked outside to the bonfire. She saw Stiles sitting on a log in front of it. Once he spotted her, he waved frantically with the goofiest smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

Once she sat down, beside him he pecked her cheek. She was so thrown off by the sudden gesture, so she just stared at him confused. "What was that for?" Lydia asked as she rubbed the area. Stiles giggled. "Can't I love up on my favorite girl in the whole world?" Stiles asked. She blushed slightly.

"Oh god, what do you want?" Lydia asked. "What just because I complimented you you assumed I wanted something from you? For shame Lydia. You should know me better than that." Stiles said jokingly. She giggled lightly. "Then why did you call me down here?" Lydia asked. Stiles smirked and wrapped his right arm around Lydia to pull her closer.

"It's about last night actually." Stiles said not breaking his eye contact with her. Lydia stiffened up and tried to look away from him which seemed impossible. "Oh..." Lydia said. "I felt bad because I never got to say what I felt back, so I called you down here to tell you how I feel." Stiles said. Lydia gulped.

"Lydia Camille-Grace Martin, I've gotten the pleasure of knowing you these past few months and becoming one of your closest friends. We've been through a lot and I love you in my life dearly. I don't want to spend another day without you in it." Stiles pulled out a necklace he had held in his pocket.

Lydia gasped when she saw it. It was small but elegant. "Lydia Martin, I am in love with you. Will you be the Allie to my Noah?" He asked. She was almost in tears by the time he was done. "Yes, yes, yes!" She said kissing him all over his face. He began giggling at the ticklish feeling.

"What about Malia?" Lydia asked. Stiles cupped her face. "She's just not you." Stiles said. Lydia must've liked that answer because she grabbed his face and kissed him. They kissed for a little while before they finally released each other when they couldn't breath. They were both left breathless like they were the first time.

"God you're so beautiful." Stiles said as he caresses her face. She grinned. However the moment was interrupted when they heard a megaphone siren go off. "Alright kids were leaving in fifteen minutes!" Mrs. Crow announced. They both made a pouty face. "No I wanna spend more time with you." Lydia said into his neck. Stiles kissed her shoulder.

"It's alright we'll just sit by each other on the way back." Stiles said. She smiled at the thought of sitting next to the love of her life for a few hours. "I like the sound of that." Lydia said. He pecked her on the nose. "Here let me put this on you before you finish packing up." Stiles said. She turned around and allowed him to put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she began fondling with it. "It's beautiful." Lydia said.

"It was my mother's." Stiles said. Lydia furrowed her brows. Stiles seemed to have caught on to her confusion and explained. "My mom told me to give this to someone you deeply care about even if they're not your soulmate. So I gave it to you. The woman I love. The woman I'll always love." Stiles said. Lydia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you more than I ever did in my entire life." Lydia said. They kissed one more time before departing ways to pack up.

***

When they got on the bus, they were acting all lovey dovey with each other. Stiles would tease her and purposely get on her nerves to get a rise out of each other. Lydia would lightly smack him every time he attempted to tickle her or he told a really dirty joke. But it was all out of love.

"Wanna play a game?" Stiles asked. Lydia faced her head towards him. "Depends." Lydia said. "I promise it's nothing too stupid." Stiles said. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She agreed. "Wanna play Never have I ever?" Stiles asked. She smiled at the thought of that. She hasn't played this game since her sophomore year. "Sure what the hell." She said.

"Yay! Okay we'll start off with ten fingers." Stiles said holding up his hands, and so did she. "Okay I'll start, never have I ever been to Canada." Stiles said. She put her finger down muttering a quiet damnit under her breath. "Never have I ever got hit by a ball in the face." Lydia said smirking. Stiles put his finger down and huffed. "It was that one time!" He said.

"Never have I ever, had sex in public." Stiles said. Lydia shamefully put her finger down. Stiles gasped at that. "Jesus there's a lot about you that I didn't know." Stiles said. "Yeah it was a heat of the moment thing." She said. "Never have I ever trespassed into a government facility." Lydia said. Stiles put his finger down and made silly face. Lydia seemed shocked by that. "Stiles what the hell?" Lydia asked.

"I was curious! I wanted to help my dad solve a mystery." Stiles said. She rolled her eyes and let that answer pass. "Oh boy this is gonna be a long trip." Lydia said.

They continued to play different games to pass the time, until eventually they were getting tired. Lydia yawned and stretched a bit. "Tired?" Stiles asked. She shrugged. "Just a little." She said. He opened his arm for her, and she rested her head onto his body. She got comfortable in his embrace and sighed in pure bliss. She could see them living their lives like this. 

He pecked her on the head and gently caressed her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at his soulmate as she rested in his arm. God she was so perfect. Who would've thought this day would come? Stiles felt a buzz and looked at his phone screen. It was Scott.

Scott: "Well aren't you comfortable."

Stiles chuckled at the message.

Stiles: "I am. Actually I'm very satisfied."

Scott: "So are you two like a thing now or what?"

Stiles: "Yeah we're a thing now."

Scott: "Awe dude that's awesome! It's about damn time! You gotta tell me all about it when we get back." 

Stiles: "I will."

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and got the pictures that he took with Lydia at the carnival. He chuckled when he saw the third picture of her making a funny face after being tickled. He made a small smile and grazed his thumb over the shot of them kissing. He didn't even notice the camera got that, but man is he glad it did.

After all of this time, she was the one. She always was. She always will be.


	22. Together at Last

One Month Later

Stiles and Lydia have been together ever since they left the ski lodge a month ago, and they couldn't have been happier. Allison, Scott, and even Malia all supported their relationship because of how perfect they were for each other.

That's right you read that part right. Malia is a Stydia shipper, and she met her soulmate soon after the ski lodge and his name was Isaac Lahey who automatically became friends with the rest of the pack. 

Lydia was currently grocery shopping for Scott's birthday party. She looked down at her list and began checking off the things she already had out loud.

"Beer, check. Chips and dip, check. Meatballs, check-"

"Don't forget brownies, it's not a party until there's brownies." Someone interrupted.

Lydia spun around swiftly and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw who was standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lydia asked kind of rudely, but she didn't care. The man chuckled and folded his arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too Martin." He said. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Oh now you remember my name after we broke up a few months ago. Pathetic." Lydia said.

The man rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. "Look Lydia I didn't come here to start a fight." The man said. Lydia angrily huffed.

"Why are you even here Jackson? Aren't you supposed to be in England or something?!" Lydia asked. Jackson unfolded his arms and put them in his pockets.

"I've missed you Lyds." Jackson said. Lydia laughed with no humor. "Bullshit." She simply said. "No I mean it. I came back to make things right with everyone I mistreated especially you Lyds. You didn't deserve that." Jackson said.

"You're right I didn't deserve how you treated me, and don't you ever call me that nickname again. Only people who I care about get to call me that." Lydia turned around and began strolling away, but was interrupted by someone grabbing her wrist forcing her to spin around.

She smacked his hand off of her and pointed her index finger to his face. "Don't you ever and I mean ever touch me like that again. You have no power over me anymore." Lydia said firmly hoping he'd understand her point. He made a sympathetic face and awkwardly moved his hand away from her.

"What changed Lydia? You used to be my girl; you used to love it when I touched you." Jackson said slowly approaching her. She grimaced as if he smelt like a dead rat. "Ugh don't you get it?! We're not together anymore because you broke up with me since you wanted to live it up without me because apparently I'm a dead weight to you!" Lydia yelled.

People began to stare at them fighting, but she didn't care. "But Lyds I still love you." Jackson said attempting to reach out to her again, but she immediately began to back away. "No you don't get to say that to me anymore. You don't have the right to say that now or ever! The only reason why you want me back is because you don't have anyone to boss around anymore! But you know what? I feel sorry for you Jackson Whittemore." Lydia said.

He didn't say anything back he just stared at her slowly losing hope. Lydia inhaled and exhaled to calm down before turning around and leaving.

"It's that Stilinski kid isn't it?" She heard him ask behind her. She stopped the cart without turning around and smiled when she thought of her caramel eyed soulmate. 

"Yes, yes it is." Lydia said and walked away.

She never heard from him again.

***  
A few hours later 

Scott's party was an amazing success. All of his favorite people came and shared moments that will be remembered forever. They all agree that they should have another party like this again for whoever's birthday is next which should be Isaac.

Everything was great and all, but Lydia seemed a bit off the whole party. And of course no one other than Stiles noticed this almost immediately. After the party was over and everyone said their goodbyes, Stiles drove Lydia home. 

She was quiet for most of the ride and he just couldn't take it anymore. "What's eating you Lydia?" Stiles finally asked. She shrugged and continued looking forward avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing I swear." She lied. Stiles didn't believe her for a second.

"Lydia you should know by now that I am the type to pry into people's situations until I know what's bothering them. Also I know you're lying face, so how about you just tell me, your soulmate, the truth, okay?" Stiles said. Lydia sighed in defeat. Sometimes she hates how much he knew her.

"I saw Jackson today." She said void of emotion. Stiles almost stopped the car when he heard that. He didn't blink or say anything for that matter which was rare for him. Lydia began to get a little worried. "Stiles babe are you okay?" Lydia asked shaking his arm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in before speaking again.

"As in Jackass Whittemore? The one that mistreated you since the eighth grade and broke your heart when he left you for some stupid ass job in Europe? Do you mean that Jackson? Cuz I hope not." Stiles said. Lydia nodded slowly knowing he'd have a negative reaction to this news.

"Yeah apparently he's back in town." Lydia said. Stiles rose his brow and looked at her. "For how long?" Stiles asked. She shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know I didn't bother to ask. I just know he's back." Lydia said. Stiles gulped and firmly grasped the wheel.

"Did you talk to him?" Stiles asked hoping she'd say no. Lydia nodded her head up and down. "Yes, I did unfortunately." She admitted. "What did he say?" Stiles asked. "He said he still loved me and that he wanted me back or some bullshit like that. He tried to make up for his mistakes, but I didn't want him to." Lydia said. Stiles smirked at the thought of Jackson being rejected.

"How'd he take that?" Stiles asked a bit smug. "Better than I thought honestly. The last thing he said to me was "It's that Stilinski kid isn't it?' And I said yes, yes it is and walked away." Lydia said. Stiles blushed and began smiling like an idiot.

"Why're you smiling like that Stilinski?" She asked. He giggled a bit. "I'm just glad he knows that you've moved on without him, and I love that I'm the one that made you this happy it just seems so unreal that... that." Stiles couldn't find the right words for this.

Lydia rested her hand on his and smiled up to him. "That we are together at last." Lydia said. Stiles grinned and grasped her hand a bit tighter. "Yeah that we're together at last." He said looking into her gorgeous eyes. He pulled her hand to his lips, lightly pecked it, and rested it on his heart. 

"Stiles." Lydia said. "Yes?" He answered. "I'm happy you ended up being the one that I fell in love with. I literally cannot think of anyone else but you when I think of a happy future." Lydia said. Stiles heart lightened at her words. "I love you too milady." Stiles said. She giggled at the nickname.

He pulled up to her dorm and walked her to her room. They stood in front of her door and hugged for a long time as if they'd never see each other again. "Lydia you're hugging me like I'm about to go to war in Afghanistan for two years." Stiles said. Of course he never minded when Lydia hugged him, but she was sucking the air out of his lungs right now.

She chuckled into his blouse. "Sorry I just love you so much." Lydia said. He grinned down at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek making an mwah noise. "And I love you too, but you are suffocating me." Stiles said. She finally let go and began opening the door to her room. 

"Good night sweetheart." Stiles said before she closed the door to her dorm room. She blushed and grinned showing off her cute little dimples. "Good night love." She responded before closing the door.

No matter how many times she says it, the words I love you will always make him blush and feel butterflies. But I guess that's what happens when people are in love.


	23. Make Me

Warning- smut chapter 

"Damnit Lydia, stop walking so fast!" Stiles yelled as he chased after an angry Lydia on the empty road. For a short girl, she sure could walk fast.

"No!" Lydia yelled back with her arms folded. She could be so stubborn when she was upset.  
"Lydia please just stop walking and talk to me." Stiles said. "No!" Lydia said and continued to storm off. Stiles let out a loud and frustrated sigh. He rubbed his face.

"Lydia come on now it wasn't even that big of a deal!" Stiles said. Lydia finally stopped walking and turned around, but she looked furious. "Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?! Stiles that girl was all over you, and you just sat there and let her flirt!" Lydia yelled. Stiles gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lydia babe-"  
"Don't Lydia babe me! You pissed me off!" Lydia cut in. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Lydia I swear to god I wasn't cheating on you. She was just some chick that couldn't take the hint that I didn't like her." Stiles tried to explain. Lydia didn't seem to buy it.

"Sure Jan." Lydia said sarcastically. I guess his sarcasm wore off on her. "Lydia I told her that I already met my soulmate, but she didn't listen to me. How is it my fault?!" Stiles asked angrily. One thing that Stiles disliked about Lydia was how irrational she was when she was mad.

"Clearly you didn't try hard enough because she kept roaming her filthy little fingers all over you. She laughed at everything you said whether you meant it to be funny or not. I bet you enjoyed it!" Lydia said. Now Stiles was the one that was pissed.

"Lydia you know damn well how I feel about you, and you should know that I would never cheat on you with some random girl at a club!" Stiles said. Now Lydia began to feel a bit guilty, but she didn't let it show. She had to win.

"Then why'd you let it go on for so long huh? Where's your excuse now?" Lydia interrogated. Stiles didn't have an answer for that; one point to Lydia zero to Stiles. "I knew it." Lydia said. She turned around and began walking back to her dorm room. Before she made it, she felt two broad hands pull her from the waist to their torso. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Stiles let go." Lydia simply said. "No." Stiles stated firmly. "I said let go." She said again. He nodded his head side to side. "Nope not happening." Stiles said. He tightened his grasp around her. Lydia would never admit it, but she liked when he did things like this. "Stiles I swear to god I will yell if you don't let me go in three seconds." Lydia said. He didn't seem to be threatened, so she cleared her throat and let out a banshee like scream.

He immediately released her and covered his ringing ears in pain. "Jesus Lyds people are gonna think I'm a kidnapper!" Stiles said. A few dorm room doors swung open and a few people asked if everything was alright. They replied yes and went into Lydia's dorm room.

The moment the door to her room closed, she began laughing. Stiles found no humor in this situation since someone could've called the cops on him. "It's not funny." Stiles said. She began wiping tears from her face. "Then why am I laughing so hard?" Lydia asked. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Oh shut up someone could've actually thought you were getting mugged or something. I didn't even know you could scream that loud." Stiles said. She smirked and finally began calming down from her laughing fit. "Yeah well you shouldn't have grabbed me like that." Lydia said. Stiles rolled his eyes again and headed for the door.

"Whatever Lydia." Stiles said. As he reached for the door, he felt a small hand touch him from behind. "Wait." Lydia said. He didn't turn around and left his hand on the doorknob. "What now Lyds? I thought you were mad at me." Stiles said. "I am I just don't want you to go yet." Lydia said. He rose his brow and turned around to face her.

"That doesn't make any sense. First you're screaming at me for supposedly cheating on you, then you scream when I tried to apologize, and then you don't want me to leave? Good god woman what is wrong with you?!" Stiles asked clearly frustrated with her. She blushed, but didn't lose eye contact with him.

"I know I'm a bit crazy, but I want you to stay." Lydia said. She grabbed his hand and held it. He kept his fierce poster and slowly knelt down to her face. "Make me." He said. Lydia didn't know what it was about those words, but it was just a major turn on hearing it from Stiles.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began rubbing the hairs on the back of his neck knowing that it soothes him. She began kissing all over his face, neck, and collarbone. She heard him quietly moan when she lightly bit his neck. "Stay." She whispered.

Stiles tried to fight the stiffness between his legs, but she was making it hard for him. No pun intended. He didn't like to lose, but damnit this girl was driving him so crazy to the point where he didn't even care if he lost this stupid fight if he gave in.

"Fuck it." He said to himself. He swiftly picked her up from her feet and carried her to her bed. He pressed his lips onto hers begging for entrance. When she approved, he let his tongue explore her and she complied. After a few minutes of heavy kissing, he began a trail of kisses down her body.

Once he realized he was tired of seeing her dressed, he pulled her dress off from her body abandoning it on the floor. He took off his shirt and began peppering kisses wherever there was skin. It was driving her mad. When he suddenly groped her chest, she almost lost it.

"Stiles." She moaned. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Yes, love?" He asked. "Please god please touch me." Lydia pleaded. He smirked knowing exactly what she meant, but decided to tease her. "Where sweetheart?" Stiles asked with a present smug look on his face that Lydia wanted to slap off.

"Don't tease me Stiles you know where." Lydia said. She wasn't in the mood to tease, she wanted to get right to it. "Tell me where you want to be touched Lydia." Stiles whispered in her ear. She pouted and he just thought it was the cutest thing. "Beg for it." Stiles said. 

"You're so mean." Lydia said. He rested his palm on the outside of her panties and grabbed the area. She jerked a bit out of surprise. "Oh my god." She moaned. "I want you to beg." Stiles said. She hated to lose, but she was willing to give in for him. "Finger me." She ordered. He smirked in victory. "Yes ma'am."

He pulled her panties down and began rubbing her most sensitive area watching her gasp and move her head around. He loved seeing Lydia like this. He slipped a finger into her, and as a result she rested her head on the pillow below her. "Dear God, Stiles." She whimpered.

He took the whine as a good sign and began moving his finger in and out at a steady pace as his thumb circled around her clit. All of this just wasn't doing it for Lydia she needed more. "Another one." She ordered. He obeyed and added another digit into her. She was panting now barely able to control herself. 

She felt herself about to hit her climax, but she didn't want to end like this. "Stop I don't wanna do it like this." She said grabbing his wrist. He stopped and released his fingers from the inside of her. "Then what do you want princess?" He asked. "I want you inside me." She said. She didn't have to tell him twice.

He removed the remaining of his clothes and grabbed a condom from her dresser. When he put it on, he noticed she was completely naked waiting for him. He smirked and placed his body between her legs. "Someone's anxious." He teased. She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and fuck me Stilinski." She said.

He placed his cock so close to her entrance that she could feel his presence. Before he entered, he looked at her one last time to check if it was okay. Her eyes told him it was. He slowly inched into her and watched as her face reddened and her eyes closed. She let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

"You okay?" He asked terrified of harming his girlfriend. She nodded and signaled him to carry on. He continued to go in and out at a slow pace so she could get use to the feeling before they went any further. Once she was, she wrapped her legs completely around him and pulled him to her chest to chest.

"Faster." She said. He complied and began thrusting a bit faster as he kissed on her neck. She bit onto his shoulder trying to hold back a loud moan. "Oh my god, Lyds you're so tight." He said into her ear. After a few minutes of whispering promises and whimpers to each other, he began pounding a bit faster.

She bit onto his shoulder harder not wanting for the neighbors to know what they were doing. Stiles seems to notice this. "It's okay you can scream." Stiles assured. She let out a breathy moan of pleasure as he thrusted into her. He finally hit her g-spot after a few thrust and began hitting it repetitively causing Lydia to moan louder than before.

If the neighbors didn't know what they were doing before, they definitely knew now. He was more than sure the neighbors knew their names. "Stiles oh my god right there baby right there! Fuck!" Lydia moaned. All of this moaning and clawing into his back was making him go crazy. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lydia I'm gonna..." He didn't need to finish his sentence for her to know what he was about to say. "It's okay you can do it in me." Lydia said. He seems shocked by her words, but didn't question it. Her body her rules. After a few more thrust, he felt his climax arrive. "It's happening." He said.

He stopped moving and released himself into her. He made a few lazy thrust before laying on top of her to rest. He realized that she didn't get to climax and automatically felt guilty. He got off her and made her sit in his lap. She rose her brow.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Once he began rubbing her clit frantically, she got her answer. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and began clawing at the bed. He cupped her right breast as his left hand got her off and began kissing her neck. Lydia felt like she was gonna explode.

"Stiles I'm almost there." Lydia said. He didn't say anything, but he just quickened his fingers pace as a response. Lydia couldn't take it anymore. "Stiles...Stiles." She moaned right before she finally came down from her high and released herself. He removed his hands from her clit and turned her around to face him.

He placed a short but loving kiss on her lips and just held her there for a bit savoring the moment. "That was incredible." She said. He nodded and gave her another kiss but on the cheek this time. "Yeah it was. You were so good tonight." Stiles said. Lydia smirked. "I'm more than sure everyone in this section knew what we were doing." Lydia said. They both chuckled and began cuddling in her bed.

"I should probably go before Allison gets home." Stiles said. Lydia rested her hand on his chest. "No don't worry she's staying over at Scott's tonight, so this works out for the both of us." Lydia said. Stiles took a mental note to high five Scott for them both getting laid tonight.

"Good because I didn't want to leave." Stiles said. Lydia let out a yawn and stretched from exhaustion. They didn't even notice the sun had went down an hour ago. "You wore me out Stilinski." Lydia said. He chuckled and pecked her forehead. "I'll take that as a compliment." Stiles said. She rolled her eyes. "Get down here and spoon with me." Lydia said. He quickly got up to turn off the light and snuggled with her.

"I love you." She said. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I love you more." Stiles replied. Soon after they both found themselves drifting off to sleep dreaming of the other. What did he do to deserve such a perfect soulmate?


	24. Perfect Combination

I will never find another lover sweeter than you, Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you

~7 Years Later~

After the pack graduated college, they all promised to stay in contact with each other and they kept their word. All the couples stayed together as expected, and they moved in with their respective partner.

Scott and Allison were already married by the time they left college because they knew they were meant for each other, so why not just get married now? Malia and Isaac were still going strong, and Isaac proposed to her last week at the lake nearby. 

And then there was Stiles and Lydia, Lydia and Stiles. Both ways sound perfect together.

They moved to a city nearby Beacon Hills where their friends and family were so they wouldn't be too far. It was a beautiful two story house on the beach that they admit was far too big for just the two of them. But you never know when they might start having a family.

Stiles was a sheriff like his dad and worked with him up until he retired a year ago. Lydia ended up earning that Fields Metal and became Stanford's youngest professor. All in all, their life was finally satisfying, but there was one thing missing.

Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

Stiles just returned from work early to surprise Lydia before she gets home. Everything had to be perfect for them. If he was gonna propose to Lydia Martin, it had to be in style like she deserved.

He checked his clock to count down her arrival. Three hours til he noted which wasn't enough time in his opinion, but he'll make it work. He's been planning this proposal for quite a while. He couldn't decide if he wanted to do the cliche thing where you put the ring in cake, or just have a corny speech and get down on one knee.

When he asked Allison about it, she gave him the great idea of taking advantage of their settings. God Stiles was fortunate enough to have Allison in his life. He looks around the house and clapped his hands together loudly. 

"Alright let's get this over with."

***\\(^_^)/***

And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

Allison was the one who had to distract Lydia from going home since she only had one class on Saturdays. She texted Stiles how much longer it would take, and he said give it at least an hour. Allison sighed annoyed because Lydia was anxious to get home for some reason. She can't blame the girl; if she could be home this early, she'd be ready to go home too.

"Ally, I wanna go home and take a bubble bath and relieve my stress with a tub of ice cream, and I can't do that if you don't let go of me." Lydia said trying to pull her wrist from Allison's grip. Allison just tightened her grasp on her. "Nope can't do that." Allison said. Lydia rose a brow.

"And why is that?" Lydia asked. Allison thought of an excuse quickly. "Because I wanna go dress shopping, and I need a female companion's opinion." Allison lied. "Why can't you just ask Malia?" Lydia asked. Allison laughed a bit. "Malia? Oh please she's definitely not the dress kind. I don't think I've ever witnessed her in a skirt before nether less a dress!" Allison said. Well she wasn't wrong.

Lydia rolled her eyes and finally stopped trying to escape her grasp on her. "Ugh fine, but if we're going to stay here, then you're buying me a new dress." Lydia said. "Deal, now let's shop!" Allison said as she dragged an exhausted Lydia into the store.

***

After an hour of shopping, Allison texted Stiles again for an update. He said he was ready for her now, so Allison led her to the car. "I can't believe we spent an hour shopping for dresses." Lydia said. Allison smiled. "Don't act like we've never done it before. Remember the winter formal? We took years to find the perfect dress." Allison said. Lydia smiled and laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, and prom took a decade to find the right dress because we wanted to coordinate everything including the limo we took." Lydia said. They both laughed at how ridiculous they both used to be a decade ago.

"Anyways you look hot in that new dress. Stiles will love it." Allison said looking her best friend up and down. Lydia blushed at both the compliment and the thought of Stiles admiring her. It seemed like every time someone mentioned her soulmate, she'd get butterflies and become all giddy inside. It was a bit childish, but that's what happens when you fall in love.

"Thanks." Lydia said. "He's also really gonna like the lingerie I bought you from Victoria's Secret." Allison said with a devious smug expression on her face. Lydia blushed a deep red at the thought of Stiles reaction to her in a garter belt with a matching set of underwear and heels. He's never seen that on her before she wonders how he'll react. Lydia shook her head back into reality.

"Shut up oh my god!" Lydia said. Allison just laughed. "What? You're acting like you guys have never saw each other in underwear before. Besides I think he'll really appreciate the garter belt after a long hard day." Allison said. Lydia lightly slapped Allison's arm.

"Stop putting fantasies in my head! Besides why'd you even buy new lingerie and a dress for me when Stiles and I had nothing special planned tonight? And why did you insist I wear it now? It's not like it's his birthday or our anniversary night, so I didn't plan on doing something sexy tonight." Lydia asked. If only you knew, Allison thought.

"It's for future reference." Allison said. Lydia rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat in the car. "Sure Allison." Lydia said. But she wasn't wrong; it was for future references. It was just earlier than Lydia thought. Allison texted Stiles before Lydia noticed.

"We're on our way be ready."

***

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you

Allison pulled up to the Martin-Stilinski house soon to be just the Stilinski house, but Lydia didn't know that yet. She smiled and gave Lydia her bags before she got out. "Alright enjoy your night. I'm pretty sure it'll be a great one." Allison said. Lydia found her goodbye odd, but ignored it. "Uh okay weirdo, I'll see you later." Lydia said as she closed the door and got her keys out to her house.

Allison leaned on her steering wheel and watched her best friend go into her house and sighed in a dreamy way. "She has no idea what's coming for her." She said. When she saw she safely entered the house, she left.

***

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

When Lydia walked in the house, she immediately took off her shoes and dropped all her bags on the counter. "Stiles, are you home?" She asked. When she didn't hear anything, she began to wonder where he was. He's usually here by 5. "Hey babe, are you here?" She asked again looking around the house for him.

When she went into the living room, the last thing she expected to see were strawberry scented candles set up in a path to the back door that led to the beach. Little red rose petals were also leading her outside. 

"What's this?" She asked no one in particular. Her curious nature made her feet move the direction of the petals. When she got outside, she noticed there were colorful Christmas lights leading to the beach, but there were little pictures of her and Stiles in between some of the lights.

She smiled when she saw the picture they took in that booth at the fair. She saw the picture of them at her birthday party he set up for her. Then she saw a photo of them sitting with Scott and Allison at the karaoke bar. Then she saw an image whenever they went to go celebrate his victory at a lacrosse game at the ice cream parlor. There were many more pictures that she loved that brought back memories as she walked down the path, but the last picture was blank and confused her.

She saw his handwriting on it and read it out loud. "The day I proposed to you." She rose a brow in confusion trying to remember when he ever tried proposing to her.

She heard soft music playing in the distance and averted her attention there.

You're all that I ever known,  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known,  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known,  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

She noticed the song almost immediately. It was her favorite love song by Kci and Jojo called All My Life. When she found the source of music, she saw Stiles standing there behind the boom box on the beach. He was wearing a red button down that Lydia bought for him with black pants with his hands in his pockets. She could tell he had done his hair nicely and even shaved the little scruff on his face that was growing.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What's all this?" Lydia asked still oblivious to what's about to happen. Silly girl. "Come over here and I'll tell ya." Stiles said. She walked closer to him so that she was standing right in front of him. "Talk." She demanded.

"Lydia Camille-Grace Martin, I've had the pleasure of getting to know you throughout the years. I've learned all the things you love and hate and I learned to love all the things that used to bother me about you because you know what? All of those little things make you you, and I love you." He paused in the middle of his speech and pulled out a box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up to her.

"Lydia, my other half, will you marry me?" Stiles asked. Lydia began crying tears of joy by the end of his speech and nodded her head rapidly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She said. He slipped on the ring on her finger and brought her into a mind blowing kiss. He spun them around and put her back on the ground.

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

"I can't believe you're gonna be Mrs. Stilinski." Stiles said. She smiled and giggled a bit. "I can't believe it took you this long to propose." Lydia said. Stiles pecked her forehead. "To be fair I already felt like we were a married couple already. I just decided to make it official." Stiles said. She chuckled and brought him down for another kiss.

"God you make me so happy Stiles I can't even explain it in words." Lydia said. Stiles blushed. "I can say the same about you too love." He said. After a lot of kisses and words of love, they returned back to their home and decided to tell everyone about it tomorrow so they can enjoy the rest of the night snuggling and loving on each other.

They were indeed the perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have this story on wattpad too. My username is average_fangirl on there :)


End file.
